The Best Friend
by Sonny13
Summary: Cassie Miller has been Damon Salvatore's best friend since they met when they were children, but since moving back to Mystic Falls over 100 years later, things have begun to change. For the better? That's yet to be determined. Damon/OC In the process of serious editing
1. Pilot

**A/N: Okay, so here is my Damon/OC story. It will follow exactly through the show. This chapter is in Stefan's POV but all the rest will be in my OC Cassie's POV or the occasional Damon POV. It begins with a flashback from 1864 but the real story begins in the pilot when Stefan gets back from the party. **

_**IMPORTANT: This chapter has been rewritten – 10 September 2011. Please send me a review letting me know if you liked the improvement.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, But I REALLY wish I did.**

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1849_

_Damon and Stefan Salvatore stood near the large, extravagant doors of their Mansion in Mystic Falls. Damon was 6 and Stefan was only 2. They were dressed in their finest clothes and looked on curiously as the town sheriff led in a young girl Damon's age. "Ah, Mr Salvatore," Sheriff Bradford greeted their Father warmly, shaking the mans hand with a large smile. "It's a wonderful thing you're doing, taking her in."_

"_Joseph and Eve__lynn Miller were my closest friends. It only seems fair that I be the one to take her in," Guissepi Salvatore smiled sadly, still mourning the loss of the two founding families of his town. He knelt down nest to the girl who was holding onto a soft toy rabbit and spoke softly. "Hello, I'm Guissepi, what's your name?"_

"_It's no use, she hasn't said a word since the accident," the sheriff explained. Damon and Stefan eyed the girl warily. She was wearing a light purple dress that was clearly made for comfort and wear, rather then fashion. Her eyes were a hazel/green and her hair was a dark mahogany colour, coming to her shoulders and was extremely curly. She already had her ears peirced and in them were tiny white pearls. Looking at her feet they expected to find pretty flats that were almost all little girls not yet of age wore. They were shocked to see dirty brown boots peaking out from under her dress. Stefan was too young to understand the significance but Damon knew there was something strange about this girl._

_The Sheriff coaxed her to walk up to the boys and she stood there looking at the ground and clutching her small, blue rabbit tightly. "Miss Miller," their Father spoke, his weary voice showing that he was starting to seriously rethink his decision. "These are my sons, the younger one is Stefan and the one your age of 6, is Damon."_

_Now Damon, always the gentleman, put out his hand like his Father did to the respectful ladies that they came across. "Damon Salvatore miss, a pleasure to meet you."_

_She blinked rapidly and finally glanced up, her hazel eyes met his bright blue ones and the corner of her mouth tipped up in what may have been a smile. She very carefully put her delicate, pale hand in his and her knees bobbed in a clumsy curtsey. Doing what he had always been told to by his Father he placed his first ever kiss on the hand of a girl on her, causing her cheeks to blush a rosy red and her to mutter the first words since her parents tradgic death. "Cassandra Anne Miller."_

_Present day, Mystic Falls._

**Stefan POV**

"Hello brother."

I spun around to face the window and was greeted with a less than pleasant sight. My older brother Damon stood with a wide smirk on his face. In the same instant I was filled with both anger and dread. I knew he would find me again, but I had hoped it wouldn't be here. What was worse was that I knew if _he _was here, then _she_ couldn't be far behind.

"When did you get here?" I asked with tensely, praying to whatever God would listen to a soulless monster like myself that he would just leave.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school," He smiled mockingly. And so it begins. "Your hair's different, I like it."

"It's been fifteen years Damon," I tried to reason with him. But I should know he's not someone who reasons well. It's been over 150 since he's listened to a word I've said. He does what he wants, when he wants and does so with a total disregard for anyone else but himself and...

"Thank God, I couldn't take another day of the nineties," He responded, totally ignoring the point and interuppting my thought process. "That horrible grunge look, did not suite you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" I cut in loudly, quickly becoming irrited by his mocking monolugue.

"Why do you assume he's alone?" said an all to familiar voice from the window. One that I was expecting, but certainly did not welcome. I turned slowly only to find the one thing that could possibly make this situation any worse. Cassandra Miller. Cassandra is Damon's Best Friend, always has been and always will be. They have a bond that will never be broken.

When we were human, everyone always said they would make a great couple, that they would end up together. I know for a fact that Damon had feelings for her as a human, but as far as I know they are gone. I'm not even sure they could feel love, having given up their sense of humanity. There was a time I looked at Cassie as a sister. She and Damon practically raised me, since our mother died giving birth to me. She was sweet and kind and was always there for me. But now I looked at her and saw evil. Damon corrupted her as much as she corrupted him. They were perfect for each other, and I was glad neither of them could see that, as neither one deserved the happiness true love could bring.

Cassandra has long dark brown hair down to her waist in ringlets, it's almost never neat as she always runs her hand through it to push it out of her face. She wears the normal for her and damon. Black Skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket (though unlike Damon hers was only 3 quarters) and one thing that only she wears and Damon doesn't, a pair of black and red high top Converse. She had a smirk she and Damon had in common on her blood red lips and she leaned against the door casually, looking as though she had not a care in the world. And knowing her, she probably didn't.

"Cassandra," I said through my teeth as I glared her way, hoping she would get the message Damon had clearly ignored.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that, we're practically family. It's just Cassie for you," She smiled in a not at all comforting way. I looked back at Damon expectantly. He hadn't answered my question, though I knew he wouldn't answer me seriously.

"I missed my little brother," He said condescendingly. I knew he was teasing. The last time we had a civil conversation, we were all human.

"You guys hate small towns, their boring there's nothing for you to do," I replied hoping they would go away.

"We've managed to keep ourselves busy," smirked Damon before he glanced at her. She nodded her agreement.

"Oh yes. I have to say, the kids in this town look simply... delicious," she grinned and ran her tounge along her top teeth slowly, wagging her eyebrows twice in a suggestive manner as she did so.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight, that's very clumsy of you," I said, hoping to worry her. She just smirked again and shook her head pointing to Damon. Of course he would be the one to do it, they usually went for the opposite sex.

"Aaahhhh... yeah that could be a problem, for you," he grinned, quite clearly not giving a damn about the implacations this would have on me. It was so typical of him that I didn't even have it in me to be frustrated over his lack of concern.

"Why are you here now?" I questioned firmly, looking between the two. Damon on one side of the room leaning against a table, and Cassie leaning casually against the door to my small balcany with her arms crossed.

They shared a look, clearly communicating silently. They had always been able to do it and it had always annoyed me. I never could understand how they could have whole conversations without uttering a word.

"We could ask you the same question," started Damon.

"However I'm fairly certain your answer could be summed up into one little word," continued Cassie.

"Elena," they both finished at exactly the same time. They had always done that, finished each others sentences, speaking in sync. They have been best friends for over 150 years, so they know each other better than they know themselves.

"She took my breath away, Elena," Damon said. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

Cassie gave me a pointed and almost judging look. I shifted, uncomfortable with where this was heading. "Now that's just sick Stefan," she sighed as though she was actually disappointed in me. I have to admit, she would be one hell of an actress.

"Is it working Stefan? Being around her, in her world. Does it make you feel alive?" Damon once again mocked, making my theoretical blood boil.

"She's not Katherine," I breathed trying to get control of my anger. Unsuccessfully.

"Well let's hope not, we all know how that ended," he continued.

"Not well," Cassie added tightly.

"Tell us something, when's the last time you had something stronger that a squirrel?" They were just trying to rile me up and I knew it. Too bad it was working like a charm

"I know what you're doing guys and it's not going to work."

"Yeah, come on don't you crave a little?" Cassie asked while stepping forward slightly as Damon shoved me.

"Stop it," I said forcefully.

"Let's all do it together," he taunted me, coming much too close for comfort.

"I saw a couple girls out there," Cassie said while getting dangerously close. "I'm sure you two can share while I go find myself an innocent little man to use."

"Or let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena," Damon supplied enthusiastically.

"Stop it," I shoved him back forcefully.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like," he yelled. I turned away as I felt my face change from that of a human teenager to the demon that truly lived inside of me. "I can."

"I SAID STOP!" I yelled and lunged for Damon, attempting to do some serious damage. This was long overdue. I hit him and went straight through the window. I hit the ground hard, only to find there was nothing under me. I looked around as I started to get up. My back was aching and my head hurt, I had cuts on my arms from where the glass was lodged into my skin and I knew they wouldn't heal until all the tiny glass shards were removed.

"I was impressed," Damon spoke from my right. I turned and saw him and Cassie leaning side by side against the hedge, "I give it a 6 on style but I was pleasantly surprised."

"Very good with the whole face aarrgggaarrgg thing," Cassie added chuckling a bit while Damon grinned. "That was good. Very... _scary._"

"Yeah, it's all fun and games Damon, Cassie, but wherever you go people die," I accused them heatedly, trying to convey to them the amount of suffering they were inflicting.

"That's a given," he responded as though it were insane to imagine an existence where they didn't kill people.

"Duh," Cassie smirked. "It's what we do. That's like telling Picasso not to paint or a stripper not to strip."

"Not here, I won't allow it," I told them looking them in the eyes and doing my best to ignore her provocative statement and referring to the fist thing she said.

They looked at each other and smirked. Cassie looking upwards slightly because her eyes came to about his nose. It wasn't a huge height difference but it was enough to be noticeable.

"You won't _allow_ it?" Cassie spoke slowly, as if not believing the words. A smile appeared on her face and her eyes lit up with humour.

"We take that as an invitation," he declared.

"Better yet, as a dare," she put in excitedly.

"Guys please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?" I pleaded, almost desperate by this point.

"We promised you an eternity of misery, so we're just keeping our word," Damon explained, a slight edge to his voice. But it was so quiet I probably imagined it.

"Stay away from Elena!" I commanded forcefully.

"Where's your ring?" Cassie asked, distracting me momentarily.

"Oh yeah, suns coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes," Damon continued, he spoke softly yet menacingly.

"Ha, relax," she spoke, walking over to me slowly as she threw it in the air and caught it several times. She finally reached me and handed it to me happily. "It's right here."

I hesitantly grabbed it and slipped it on my finger before looking back up to see that Cassie was back at the Hedges and Damon had taken her place. Before I knew it his face changed and he had his iron grip around my neck and I was thrown back into the fence. I looked up to see them both standing over me.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than us," he threatened.

"You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people," Cassie continued, she spat the words as if disgusted by the mere thought of it.

"I wouldn't try it again."

"I think we woke Zack up," she said softly, turning to Damon with a wide smile as though they hadn't just floored me.

"Sorry Zack!" he called, not loud enough for our Great nephew to actually hear.

As they turn to walk away I hear, "You up for some foosball?" from Cassie.

"I'm always up for foosball!" he replied setting an arm around her shoulders, and like that they were gone.

**A/N:How was that? Let me know what you think. Also give me some ideas because I need something for Damon and Cassie to do while their scenes are not on the show, like what they are doing while it shows Elena with stefan. Just some fun little side activities. I love comedy.**

**Sonny13 xoxoxo**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Night of the Comet

**A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter, Night of the Comet. In later chapters a lot will change, a lot of conversations will play out differently because of my character being there and because Damon wont be in love with Elena, he will just want to be friends. Enjoy.**

_**IMPORTANT: rewritten on the 23 September 2011. I have redone the whole chapter and also changed one thing. In the books Damon can turn into a crow, but in the show he simply controls one. I kept it like the show originally but have changed my mind, he can now become a crow. I will go through and correct this through my story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or it's characters.**

**Cassie POV**

"You know I always loved walking through the woods at night while I was human," I said, happy to just be hanging out with Damon. It was rare that we got to spend any quality time with each other lately. Pissing off Stefan is a 24/7 job and we had other things in the works. The comet was nearly here. We had been waiting a _long_ time for this piece of burning rock to pass by our humble little planet and now that it was about to, we were ecstatic.

"Before you knew Vampires existed," Damon concluded with a smirk.

"Duh," I replied smiling and rolling my eyes affectionately. He grinned back.

"Hear that?" I asked as the unmistakeable sound of voices drifted through the woods. He nodded happily and pulled me forward softly.

"Dibs on the guy," I laughed softly, knowing that he would have given me the guy anyway. The thought of drinking blood from someone of the same sex was almost repulsing to us, not that we didn't do it when we had to.

He chuckled again. We sat back and waited for what would be the opportune moment. As we watched I couldn't help but think over everything. I have the best friend in the world. We had been through thick and thin together, I would die for him for real this time. I love him _so_ much. In a brotherly way, of course. The same way I loved Stefan until... everything. We were both physically 21 and he treats me like a twin sister. Totally overprotective, no matter the situation.

The fog starts to creep in, Damon looks at me and smirks knowing it was me doing it this time. I returned the gesture gladly.

"Ready?" he breathes silently in question as the man walks out of the tent.

"I'm always ready Damon," I purr softly in reply.

I silently swoop in and attack, then carelessly throw him into some branches once I sucked him dry. I appeared next to Damon back up in one of the highest trees as we waited for the female. He nodded proudly and I leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly. It left a dark red blood mark in the shape of my lips on his face. I bit my lip to silence my laughter as his prey made some noises.

The girl come out and sees her boyfriend and starts screaming while running up to the cars. I quietly laugh while she freaks that it won't open. I watch as he gets the keys out of the guys pocket and unlocks it for her. Then he attacks.

LINE BREAk

We got home as the sun was coming up, we walked inside and put our leather jackets on the hooks.

"Want some coffee?" I asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," he replied calmly as he followed my lead.

"What are we going to do today?" I inquired, sitting on the kitchen bench waiting the coffee maker to warm up. I pressed on latte and watched as it began making my favourite drink next to the red stuff.

"I'm not sure," he said coming in and leaning on the bench next to me with his arms crossed casually. "We have no _real_ plans until later on."

"We got a truck load of alcohol, awesome tunes and and a bunch of board games and cards that will seem a lot more fun once we're drunk," I proposed enthusiastically, loving my idea more than I thought I would as the words left my mouth.

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned.

And with that we headed towards the game room, forgetting all about the brewing coffee.

A few hours later we had finally gotten sick of scrabble after getting into several fights over which words existed and which ones we were making up. Damon had gone out to God knows where while I stayed at home in my cat form. Damon was always hunting in his crow form. We found it funny that both our animal forms were of black animals.

As a crow he was a dark raven colour but his feathers had an almost unnatural rainbow sheen. He was also larger and faster than regular crows too. His eyes remained a light blue though.

As a cat I was rather small in size with sleek black fur but an extra long tail. A dead giveaway that it was me was my eyes stayed the same colour, a frustrating hazel that could never quite decide whether they wanted to be closer to brown or green. Damon said it depended on my mood.

I was just laying on a particularly comfy cushion in my animal form in the study when someone rang the doorbell. I glanced up instinctively and mentally sighed, deciding I would go check it out as a cat being too lazy to change back. I made my way down and sat just out of sight as an exact copy of miss Katherine Pierce came walking in cautiously. Damon suddenly swooped in as a crow and the second her back was turned he blurred into himself again.

She turned around and gasped, nearly slamming into his strong chest. He stared at her intently while I did the same from my spot half hidden under a chair.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in, the door was – she looked behind her to see the now closed door – open," she finished clearly confused. I suppressed the urge to laugh, knowing it would just sound like a _meow._

"You must be Elena," Damon said nicely. So nicely it made me give a slight meow, too quiet for human ears to pick up. He glanced in my direction hastily before looking back at her. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother," she stated honestly, slightly agitated for some reason.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. I bet he didn't tell you he had an adopted sister either," he smiled.

"Adopted sister?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, Cassandra Miller," he admitted. I meow loudly this time and sent the feline equivalent of a glare his way. The sound was loud enough to catch her attention though and she turned to look at me. "Cassie, she prefers. She's my age, and our Father took her in after her parents died. We've been family ever since. I'm sure she can't wait to meet you, we've heard enough from Stefan though."

She chuckled nervously and bent down to me suddenly. I looked up at her in confusion. "What a beautiful cat."

"Yes she is," Damon smirked as she picked me up. My eyes widened and I stayed locked in this form though I was itching to bite her and change back, not necessarily in that order. Oh the irony.

"Is she your's?"

"No, she's Cassie's. Her name's Passion," he told her. He gave her the name we used as a code. Passion, I had the word tattoo'ed on my lower back and he knew it. Jerk. I meowed loudly and jumped from her arms, running away and back into the study before changing back into myself. I quickly peaked in a mirror as I passed one in the hall. Checking I looked fine before I strutted out into the hall.

"Oh, hello there. Who's our guest Damon?" I asked politely as I walked up beside him. His arm wrapped around my waist naturally and Elena's eyes flickered down to it before looking up sheepishly.

"This is the infamous Elena," he smirked in return. I smiled at her and stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Elena, it's wonderful to finally meet you. I have heard plenty about you from Stefan, all good of course," I smiled, putting all my effort into keeping it soft and sweet and not curl up into my usual smirk. I motioned to the lounge and she followed us carefully as she looked around in wonder, "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

I stood on her left, Damon on her right. This gave the subtle feeling of intrusion. There was no escape, but of course she did not understand the danger.

"Wow! This is your living room?" she asked clearly in awe of our house as she glanced at around the room. She took in our large red lounges and skyscraper book cases with an amazed expression.

"Living room, parlour, susebys auction," Damon joked, I grinned at his words. He suddenly grew serious and I knew what was coming. "I see why our brother so smitten."

_"Ah_ yes he comes home from school and won't stop smiling. We had a feeling it was a girl," I added. "Our suspicions are confirmed."

"It's about time, for a while there I never thought he would get over the last one," he put in tactically, successfully planting the seed of doubt within her.

"Nearly destroyed him," I added sorrowfully.

"The last one?" she asked in confusion. Damon and I shared an invisible smile, now knowing for sure she did not know of Katherine.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend?" he asked 'innocently'. She shook her head uncomfortably.

"Oh. You two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet," I concluded, acting the part of a knowledgable lady with experience on the topic. I definitely had experience with boys, just not in the way she thought.

"Nope," she said still visibly uncomfortable. I liked to watch the humans squirm, they were so easily flustered.

"Oops, well I'm sure it will come up now," Damon blurted, I smirked knowingly over Elena's shoulder, knowing exactly what his intent was. Clearly by playing the charming, well meaning brother he was earning her trust and favour, much like I myself was trying to achieve.

"Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound," I said trying to seem sweet as possible. Now it was Damon's turn to smirk knowingly. Again, I tried to be the cool, boy smart lady. It made me sick to my stomach. "Or just looking for a fling."

"We all know how those relationships end," he continued thoughtfully.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," she spoke strongly, obviously having another opinion. If only she knew. We just smiled sweetly. There was the sound of light feet flying across our wooden floor, indicating Stefan was home as an almost silent growl of warning filled the room, one that only our enhanced senses could pick up.

"Hello Stefan," we greeted in sync and without turning from Elena, freaking her out visibly. Her eyes widened and she did a whole 360, spinning with such force her hair flicked the bottom of my face, with me being a few inches taller than her but still several less then Damon.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over," he spoke in his usual broody tone. It was so depressing and made me roll my eyes.

"I know I should have called I just-," she was cut of by Damon.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're welcome any time," he said confidently with a charming smile her way.

"Definitely, isn't she Stefan?" I added, directing the last part at my younger brother. He didn't answer, he just continued to glare at us with something that could almost be hatred.

"You know I should break out the family photo album, or some home movies," Damon smiled. "But, we have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker,"

Elena grinned a bit in response. I couldn't resist and just had to add, "He had the most adorable birthmark right on-"

"Thank you for stopping by Elena," Stefan interjected, a clear dismissal to her as his harsh gaze locked on me. I held his stare with an innocently but quirked an eyebrow in challenge. "It was nice to see you."

He barely looked at her once as he spoke and he didn't even sound sincere. If he truly liked this girl, he wasn't exactly winning her over this way.

"Yeah, I should probably go," she mumbled, sounding almost disappointed and turning to me where I had moved beside Damon.

"It was lovely meeting you both, you have a lovely home," she smiled to me. I reached out and hugged her as warmly as I could.

"Thank you, come back any time," I grinned. "I hope we can be friends."

"Absolutely, that would be nice," she actually sounded like she meant it. She was far too optimistic for my tastes. I didn't like her already.

"It was great meeting you to Elena," smirked Damon kissing her hand quickly. She nodded and blushed faintly before she turned and walked up to Stefan.

"Stefan? Stefan?" she had to call twice yet once again his eyes never left us as all he did to acknowledge her presence was step to the side and let her pass. Rude much? Elena audibly sighed and walked up into the foyer and out the door.

"Great gal, she's got spunk," Damon teased the second the door swung shut."You on the other hand, look pooped, did you over exert yourself today?"

"Let me guess... hospital?" I put in knowing I was right, Stefan was too predictable.

"Someone had to clean up your mess," he reasoned. _Idiot._

"Well were you successful?" Damon asked, almost sounding seriously interested even though I knew otherwise. "Did the powers of persuasion work?"

"Yes, were you able to enter her mind and twist it to your liking little brother," his glared intensified as I spoke, not even changing his expression while we had massive grins on our faces, finding the situation rather hilarious.

"Remember, if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right," Damon testified gladly.

"Yeah, not even a whole bunny will be enough Stefan," I added before accusing in a sarcastic voice. "You killed Thumper for _nothing._"

"How long was Elena here?" he asked, having ignored our taunting words.

"What, are you worried Stefan?" Damon countered, "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past. Isn't that why you play your little game 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game," he answered monotonously.

"Of course you are," Damon countered, dropping the mocking act and becoming his sly self. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity-" he started as we both walked past him.

"Is when you rip it open and _feed_ on it," I finished for him gladly, whispering it menacingly in his ear as we passed.

"What kind of game are you playing Damon, Cassie?" he asked of us, spinning to face us fully.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you," Damon taunted, neither of us looking back as we walked off.

"Patience Stefan," I added, turning and walking up stairs with Damon following.

"Paranoid much?" I laughed to him as we reached my bedroom door, "Well, I'm beat. I can only stay in my Passion form for so long without getting drained so I'm gonna take a nap."

"Me too," Damon admitted. His blue eyes smouldered and he picked me up in a hug quickly, then dropped me back on two feet and took off for his room.

"Sleep well," I called as he headed next door.

"Ditto," he smiled before disappearing through his doorway as I retreated through mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cassie! Cass! CASSANDRA MILLER!"

"What Damon?" I groaned, angry about being woken up from my luxurious nap.

"It's comet night," that was all that was needed for me to be up and walking over to my dresser. I had all but forgotten that was tonight. It was odd, I had spent over 100 years obsessing about this very night with Damon and know it was here it didn't seem that much of a big deal. It was all rather anticlimactic to be honest.

"You going to flirt a bit more with that Caroline girl again?" I asked, realising that was still a large part of the plan. I almost forgot that I needed to do my part and leach off that pathetic Lockwood boy. He did look somewhat tasty I suppose. I was so lost in my thoughts I had just realised Damon had yet to answer me. I turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Huh?" he asked distractedly as he stared at me like I was a piece of meat. I then realised all I was wearing was some black short-shorts and a _very_ tight red cameo. I quickly flashed into my walk-in wardrobe and shut the door.

"Oh, um, yeah our plans coming together. Just a bit more eye sex before I make my move," he answered from my bedroom, his voice different from a moment ago. It was almost _husky_. I shivered unconsciously.

"That's a relief," I replied somewhat evenly, changing into a black mini dress with a lacy bodice and some silver high-tops. I walked out and went over to my dresser to put on some silver earrings and bangles.

"It is."

"Hey, could you give me a hand D?" I asked using my nickname for him. Only I'm allowed to call him that. He was the one who made up the name Cassie for me in 1864, so when we were 19 I started calling him D. He hates anyone else using the name though. He once ripped out someones vocal chords for saying it to him after hearing me call him that.

"Sure," he said, coming over to help me put on my silver locket he gave me for my 21st birthday the last year we were human. He smiled when he saw what it was. Both sides were real Ruby sculpted into a heart shape with sterling silver connecting them. It opened up with a little clasp and you could store tiny things in there. It was empty and probably always would be. But it was still the most stunning thing I owned.

He spun me back around and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and down the stairs, I barely had enough time to grab my keys and wallet from the table before we were out the door. We stood facing Damon's late 60's model Chevrolet Camaro and my 1984 harley davidson shovelhead.

"Who's ride we taking?" I asked, hoping he would say my bike.

"Mine," he answered and led me to his car. I pouted but followed behind him anyway, sliding into the leather seat and not bothering to put on a seatbelt. If we got into a crash a seatbelt would be useless. It's not like I could die _again. _I would just walk away unscathed so why bother. With Damon's reflexes I wouldn't have to worry anyway.

Not five minutes later we were at the town square and walking towards the celebration. I suddenly spotted a head of blonde hair and nudged Damon.

"There's Caroline, I gotta go flirt at a distance," he grinned and quickly left in her direction.

I, unfortunately, now had to do the same thing with another Mystic falls High school student. Tyler Lockwood. He was the Mayor's son and through him I could get valuable information. It's part of the plan.

I spot the boy over near a bench. He's not by any means ugly. He's tall and strong with spiky black hair, dark brown eyes and he had big arms, which I was a huge sucker for. I sprint over at a human speed and 'accidentally' run into him. We crashed into each other and were both sprawled on the floor in seconds as a result of the impact.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I cried, acting as innocent as possible as I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"No, it's fine," he insisted as he stood hastily. He then reached out a hand and I grasped it, smiling shyly as he hauled me up easily. As I stood fully and made a show of straitening my clothes and hair he stared at me, looking me up and down. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, um, hi," I said 'stuttered'. "I'm Cassandra Miller."

"Tyler Lockwood," he replied, shaking my hand with a charming smile in place. "Miller? As in the founding family?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Wow, with the Salvatore's here that makes all of the original founding families here," he smiled, obviously trying to impress me with his knowledge of the town and it's history. "I'm the mayors son."

"Wow," I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear and biting my red stained lips. "That must mean you know everything about the town. I just moved here with my adoptive family."

"That's really awesome," he replied. "So since your new, would you like me to show you around town sometime? Give you the grand tour then maybe grab a bite to eat?"

"Absolutely," I gave him a breathtaking smile that was 100% fake and handed him a business card stating that I was an artist with my contact details. "I look forward to your call Tyler."

"And I look forward to calling you," he was quick to respond. I bit my lip again as I suddenly heard my name being called by Damon silently, his voice carrying barely through the wind.

"I have to go meet my brother, I'll see you around," I winked and turned to go before he could reply, I didn't look back.

"Impressive," Damon said when I caught up to him where he leaned against a large tree just inside the woods.

"I've been known to act," I smirked in return as I grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the Mystic Grill. We walked through the doors and headed to the bar.

"What are you ordering?" he turned to me once we were seated on our respective bar stools.

"Scotch on the rocks," I answered, angling towards him and resting my chin in my hand.

"Scotch on the rocks and vodka," D ordered the bartender. The guy nodded and turned to make our desired drinks. A minute later they were placed in front of us. Damon threw the guy a 20 and told him to keep the change. Being alive for as long as we had, money was definitely not and issue. We had several off shore accounts holding their capacity in money and we had cash hidden all over the boarding house. We even robbed a bank once back in the early 30's on a dare from a friend. It was easier back then when there weren't any security camera's.

"I know you," we heard from the end of the bar, the voice bringing my out of my thoughts from the past. We look over to see the young waitress Damon had attacked the other day. She was pretty with caramel hair and large eyes. She had a bandage over her neck where he had fed from her.

"Well that's unfortunate," I answered with a smirk in Damon's direction, taking another sip of my scotch. He scoffed and glared back slightly in annoyance.

"Uh, I don't-I don't know how, but, your face," she stutters pathetically before taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Excuse me, sorry."

She ran off some place hurriedly and I watch her leave before looking at D. he turned to me at the same time with a dark smile on his lips. "Wanna have some fun?"

"I'll meet you on the roof," I smirk happily, taking my scotch with me before disappearing in the opposite direction to him. I was up on the roof seconds later, breathing in the cool evening air. I could smell the forest as it's scent blew across my face. My loose hair swirled around me uncontrollably and I ran my hand through it to keep it off my face.

I waited less than a minute before Damon returned with the girl, Vicki, I think it was. She was whimpering and muttering incoherently. I rolled my eyes and stepped up onto the edge, looking towards him as he stood beside me. He chuckled as she screamed when he pretended to let her drop off the edge. I laughed with him as she begged for us to let her go. I glanced back down and spotted Stefan on his way towards up. I raised the hand that wasn't holding my scotch and I wagged my fingers in a saucy little wave that made him glare.

He sped up, using our mad Vamp skills and jumped up here. He stood in front of us, his eyes watching our every move. I took a long sip of my drink with a smirk.

"Not bad," said Damon. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"What did I say about Thumper Stefan?" I reprimanded mockingly.

"Let her go," he commanded, not finding our words funny.

"Really? Okay," and with that Damon almost dropped her, despite her screams of protest. He laughed as I drank some more scotch, savouring the warmth that filled me.

"No! No!" yelled Stefan and Damon throws her to him carelessly. He then jumped back onto the roof and held out a hand to me. I smiled gratefully and grasped it, stepping down easily. We both knew I didn't need the assistance, but it was one of the sincere gestures we made every now and then as though they were an inside joke.

"Relax," D sighed in our brother's direction as he frantically consoled the girl.

"What's happening?" we hear from Vicki. She's ignored by us all.

"We don't need her to be dead," Damon continues to him.

"But, you might," I finish cheerily, as though I'm suggesting a nice restaurant to eat at. In a way I was.

"What attacked you the other night?" D asked he intently, stepping closer and looking down at her.

"I don't know, an animal," she says as though she doesn't really believe it. It's clear she just assumes this.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask as D and I lean in really close to her, not to compel her but to jolt her memory. "Think."

"Think about it, think really hard," he probed her strongly. "What attacked you?"

A look of realisation passed over her face, "A vampire." As she spoke her face contoured in fear and she scrambled away from us all.

"Who did this to you?" he raised his voice at her.

"You did!" she screamed in accusation and terror.

"Wrong!"

"Don't," Stefan protested, practically begging us with his eyes.

"Stefan," Damon whispered, this time reaching into her mind and changing it's memories.

"Don't," Stefan repeated in desperation. I pulled her off the ground and turned her to face me, knowing I should be doing this, she wouldn't be calm enough D.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you," I compelled her with a smirk painted on my lips.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me," she repeated quietly.

"He's a vampire," I continued looking deep into her dark brown eyes with my own hazel ones. "A vicious, murderous monster is what he is. He wants your blood. He wants to suck you dry and rip apart your body, don't you _Ripper_?"

"Please Damon, Cassie, please don't do this," we ignored the pain in Stefan's voice. I knew the last sentence hit home, but I didn't care.

"If you couldn't fix this before, I don't know what your gonna do now," D said as I ripped her bandage off, exposing her punctured and bloody neck. I caught the smell of her sweet blood and my gums tingled longingly. I fought back the urge and just barely succeeded.

"Nice one," I praised, lightly punching Damon's shoulder as I stared at the ruined skin of her neck. "You really got her good."

I threw her at Stefan, ignoring her cries as he caught her in his arms and pressed his lips together tightly, trying to bury his urges

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak," D said. "A couple of vampire parlour ticks, it's nothing compared to the power you could have."

"That you now need," I added, pointing to Vicki. Stefan face began to change but he resisted wih all he had.

"But you can change that. Human blood, gives you that," Damon explained in an excited tone, telling him what he already knew but refused to acknowledge.

"You have no idea of the benefits Stefan. Too long since you've used them!" I nearly shouted, trying to break through his clean cut barrier. He threw her to the ground roughly.

"You have to choices," D explained, "You can feed, and make her forget."

"Or you can let her run screaming Vampire through the town square," I ended sharply, a smirk threatening to break free on my lips.

"That's what this is about?" Stefan asked. Always the thick one, he was. "You wanna expose me?"

"No! We want you to remember who you are," D shouted seriously, trying to convey the deep, underlying issue.

"Why? So what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be family again?" he spoke looking between us frantically. "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that _vampires_ have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you two."

"Ha," D and I laughed looking at each other. He smiled almost in shocked disbelief.

"Wow," I breathed in response to his overly dramatic speech. I crouched down beside Vicki, "Come here honey, it's okay. You're alright."

Then I leant down to her ear and my voice became deep and melodic, sending her into a trance.

"There is no such thing as Vampires. It was an animal that attacked you in the woods, and you don't remember what happened here tonight."

Her breathing calmed down and she looked around in confusion. I got up and gestured towards her, standing back up next to D as he did the same proudly.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where am I? Ah, I think my stitches opened. _Ah_."

"You Okay?" Stefan inquired, actually genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. I rolled my eyes, _Saint Stefan_.

"I took some pills man, I'm good," and with that the druggie got up and left the roof, swaying slightly but otherwise intact.

"It's good to be home," Damon stated. I nodded enthusiastically, wrapping my arm around his comfortably.

"Yeah, I think we might stay a while," I continued in all seriousness. It really _was _good to back.

"This town needs a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" D asked rhetorically.

"What are you up to Damon, Cassie?" Stefan question with a deep frown.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked menacingly and wagged my eyebrows.

"That's for us to know and for you to dot, dot, dot," Damon smiled sarcastically. "Give Elena our best.

And with that Damon and I were gone from his sight.

While Damon went to mess with the Caroline girl, I went home, to watch a movie on my plasma or something. I ended up selecting one of the Back to the Future films and I grabbed a thick blanket and curled up on our dark blue couch.

I ended up falling asleep in our home entertainment area, too lazy to head up to bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everybody. If anybody has suggestions or questions just let me know okay?**

**Sonny13**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Friday Night Bites

_**A/N: here is another chapter. I'm working on the next one now and should have it up by the end of the day. Enjoy.**_

_**(This chapter was re-written on June 30**__**th**__** 2012)**_

**Cassie POV:**

I woke up to the pleasant feeling of the warm sun shining down on my face as it streamed through the full body window. I sat up slowly in confusion. I didn't have an open window in my room. It was then that I realised I was still on the couch in the media room. Sighing heavily as my back ached uncomfortably from the awkward position I stood and arched my back fully. The stretch caused my muscles and bones to crack and shift strangely, but gave me instant relief. I quickly ran at my natural speed to my room, smiling at the darker tinge it had. I got changed into some dark skinny jeans, a grey top with to pandas on it that says, 'I didn't slap you, I high-fived your face', and my old black converse.

I searched for Damon but couldn't sense his presence anywhere in or near the house. I frowned again in confusion but quickly remembered what he had been up to last night. He probably went 'all the way' the Caroline Forbes. Way to go Damon. As proud of him as I was, that meant I was left bored. I walked out into the hall and carelessly jumped over the banister and felt a small rush as I dropped several feat to the floor, landing with all the grace of a feline.

As fate would have it, I wasn't as alone in the house as I had originally thought. I straightened up and was greeted with a decidedly unfriendly glare from a certain Stefan Salvatore who stood in simple jeans and shirt, a backpack slung over his shoulder. "Good morning camper." There wasn't even a hint of humour on his brooding features. I rolled my eyes agitatedly and tried again. "So how's school? Still having trouble in Calculus?"

"Can we not do the whole sibling thing right now, we both know it's absolutely fake," he replied strongly, annoyance apparent in his tone. I scoffed in mock offence.

"Oh how you wound me Stefan," I hummed sarcastically, already sick of his depressing presence. "You're no fun, you know that right?"

He didn't even reply, he simply rolled his eyes, adjusted his bag slightly and stepped around me to leave. Once the door had swung closed behind him I stood still for about a minute before finally letting my muscles relax and focused my energy into morphing. It was easy to make my bones and organs shift. Fur sprouted from my body, becoming a shiny black as I became a harmless looking kitten.

Damon called me around ten. He woke me from a perfectly good nap in the corner but if it meant something to do, I could forgive him. I leapt off the rocking chair I was on, shifting from Passion to Cassie while in the air and landing on two converse clad feet as I walked over to my ringing phone.

"Hello Damon, what can I do for you?" I asked, sarcastically pleasant as I headed into the kitchen, searching the fridge for a spare blood bag, too lazy to go catch a human for myself.

"Morning Cas," he responded a little too sweetly. I rolled my eyes fondly, knowing him well enough to know he wanted me to do something that required effort on my behalf. "You want to come and meet Caroline?"

I scoffed once more as I found a full bag of IB- behind the beer. I replied in the next second after placing it in the microwave to heat, "Not really."

I heard him chuckle at my completely honest response. "Come on, I told her all about you and she really wants to meet you."

I snorted in amusement, "Oh spare me."

"If you don't come over I might kill her, she won't shut the hell up," he finally growled, almost sounding desperate. I rolled my eyes as the microwave dinged, signalling my blood was ready. I took it out and carelessly ripped a hole in the top with my teeth, taking a sip of the precious liquid life inside.

"How unfortunate," I drawled, feigning indifference and boredom.

Finally he sighed and said the words I had always hoped he would say. "I'll let you drive my car over here."

"Text me the address, I'll be there in ten."

* * *

I arrived in Damon's beautiful baby blue Camaro Shevvy, the same colour as his eyes, I noted offhandedly. I knocked on the white painted door impatiently and a scantily clad Caroline Forbes opened it quickly, only a flowery robes loosely thrown over her light blue lingerie. "Hi, I'm Caroline. Please come in."

"Don't mind if I do," I mumbled, rolling my eyes knowing Damon had obviously compelled her to say that.

She shut the door and locked it behind me before grabbing my hand and pulling my up the stairs as though we were BFFs or something. I pulled me hand from hers roughly, though she remained unaffected by my obvious rudeness. "Damon's waiting for you. It's so nice to finally meet you, he's told me so much about you."

"Has he now?" I mused, a tiny smirk making it's way to my lips at her words. She arrived at a door and opened it enthusiastically and walking in confidently while I trailed behind her slowly, annoyed and bored.

She headed straight for the vanity while my attention was drawn to D who stood leaning against the wall. He was shirtless. There was no denying my best friend was kind of (Okay extremely) hot. His pale skin looked firm and soft, his full six-pack obvious with each movement. My ogling thankfully went unnoticed by the two in the room and he turned to me with a lazy grin. "How nice to see you Cassie."

"I know I'm absolute eye candy, but please restrain yourself Damon. Your slut is present," I quipped light-heartedly, dropping into the desk chair to my left and swinging on in slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind Cas," he rolled his eyes and picked up his black shirt from where it had been thrown on the ground at the foot of the bed.

"Excuse me!" the shrill voice of Caroline suddenly pounded through the room, making us both cringe. She reappeared, now dressed in something truthfully just as revealing as her previous outfit had been, only these were actual clothes. I figured she might be heading for yoga, but realised she wasn't the kind of person who would willing do something so boring unless a gorgeous guy was teaching the class. She had a look of hurt and rage on her face as she stormed towards where I sat. "I'll have you know that I am not a slut. Damon and I have a deep and meaningful connection, something I'm sure you haven't, nor ever will, experience in your life. I get that you're jealous about Damon being with me, but take your insecurities and..."

She trailed of as I rose slowly from the awesome swivel chair I was in and stood up in her face, a few inches taller than herself anyway. I made my eyes darken considerably and allowed power to radiate from my body. She visibly shrunk back and quivered in pathetic fear. Then, before I could do anything to stop it, I laughed. Just a small, amused sound that was caused by both her antics and her words. "Jealous... Of you and... Damon," I chuckled, hearing Damon mimic the sound from across the room. Finally after the giggles had finished I clapped her on the back firmly, making her jolt slightly and shoot Damon a worried and confused look. "Kitty can scratch. You know what, you're alright Caroline. In fact, this could turn out to be a pretty alright friendship, and that may just prevent you from being killed once we're finished here."

She looked between Damon and I for a moment, as though trying to decide whether or not I was serious. "Um... Thanks?" she made it sound like a question. I rolled my eyes as Damon scoffed.

"Huge compliment coming from Cassie, Caroline. That's the nicest thing I've heard her say for a century," he told her with a teasing smirk thrown my way, picking up his phone and pocketing it.

I shot him a light glare and ran a hand through my hair. "I have my moments. Say, where were you heading dressed like that?" I asked, eyeing the large bite on her neck. The wound was clean, but it would leave a nasty scar. I gave D a thumbs up and a wink which he returned jokingly.

"I've got to get to cheer leading practice," she told me, looking quite proud of herself as she spoke. "I'm head cheerleader."

"Good for you. D, get a shirt on and lets go," I grabbed her hand to lead her down stairs, grabbing a scarf from her shelf as we passed. He muttered something about me 'being bipolar' and I silently scoffed as we stood at the door and she threw her Gucci bag over her shoulder.

"Here," I looked into her eyes and began the simple and natural act of compulsion as I handed her the scarf "Put this on and don't take it off no matter what anyone says."

"I wont take it off," she repeated dully, automatically securing it around her neck, hiding the vicious mark Damon left behind.

"Sorry about that," I smirked shortly at her confused look.

"About what?"

Damon appears beside us then, in his leather jacket and looking every bit the sexy male model. I chewed my lip and flipped my ridiculously long hair over my shoulder to hide my face before crossing my arms and scoffing at his innocent expression.

"Let's go then," he prompted, all but shoving us from the house and down the steps. Caroline got into the passenger seat as I opened the door to the drivers, but a hand on my wrist stopped me. Damon smirked down at me and held out his hand expectantly. "I don't think so. Keys."

I grumbled agitatedly under my breath and flipped him the bird once the offending price of metal was in his palm. "Your manners are extraordinary," he put in sarcastically.

"All part of my irresistible charm," I matched his tone and gave him a sour look at his chuckle.

I ended up sprawled along the back seat carelessly, my arms behind my head while Caroline chatted aimlessly, her words falling on completely deaf ears. Damon fiddled with the radio, finally settling with a good Linkin Park song, 'Shadow of the Day'. I hummed along with the tune absently, taping my hands on my lap and tuning out the painfully bubbly blonde who stole shotgun.

We arrived at the school in record time thanks to Damon's maniac driving and I spotted Elena and some mocha skinned chick as they watched us with careful and curious eyes.

Care (as she insisted I call her) leaned over to give Damon a rather showy kiss on the lips. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and scoffed as she smirked in the direction of her friends.

"See you later Cassie," she called loudly and obviously. I waved anyway and gave a half-grin back, immediately jumping over to the front seat and propping my legs up on the dash board comfortably.

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill," I heard the currently unnamed friend gasp in realisation. "But I have no idea who that girl is."

"They're no mystery; that's Damon Salvatore and Cassandra Miller," Elena explained in a somewhat strained voice, making me smirk happily. I was town gossip! And it felt good.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" she asked, seemingly shocked and confused

"Yep, the very same, and Cassie is a very close family friend and I think adopted sister. Though she's closer with Damon obviously, Stefan never mentioned he had any siblings at all," she finished as Damon peeled out of the tiny school lot, but not before throwing a smirk over his shoulder, me following his example.

* * *

It was hours and countless alcoholic beverages later that Damon and I were at home in Stefan's room. He sat on a desk chair with his legs up on the desk, holding one of Stefan's diaries in his hands and me actually sitting cross-legged on the desk beside him, listening to him read lame stuff out loud. If I thought Stefan was manic depressive before...

Stefan came through the door while putting a shirt on, then froze. He was neither pleased nor shocked that we were invading his personal space and property. Just pissed.

"How were try outs, did you make the team?" Damon asked mockingly, not actually interested in the answer."Very immersing; the way you reveal your soul with so many – Stefan sprinted over and ripped the diary from his hands rather rudely–adjectives."

"What are you two doing here?" he demands harshly, tossing the leather bound journal on a random shelf in his bookcase.

"We've come to apologise," I began, Damon and I already having planned this out.

"We've been doing some thinking, some soul searching," he continued seriously.

"And we want to start over."

"We need to put the past behind us, you're my little brother."

"Mine too. Not biologically but I still consider you as much of my brother as I do Damon."

"And if you wanna live a happy, normal human life,"

"Then we want that for you."

"Maybe we can do it too."

"We can learn to be non-living living people."

"Maybe there's hope for all three of us..."

Stefan looked at us intently, trying to figure out if we were serious and what we were up to. He faltered and for a moment I knew he was considering believing our sob, and totally fake, story.

That was it, neither of us could keep it in any longer. We burst out laughing. Walking passed him as he looked down with a strange look on his face, Damon clapped him on the back and I tussled his hair degradingly.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way guys," Stefan spoke as though he was desperate. Brilliant, just where we want him.

"Of course it does," D replied as though he was speaking to a young child, patronisingly. "We saw Elena today, BTW,"

"That means By The Way," I interjected 'helpfully', loving the way his face went from annoyed to enraged in a split second.

"She was at cheer leading practice she looked so perky in her little short-shorts. Simmer down, we didn't even go near her," he continued when Stefan looked about ready to kill something, a rarity in itself.

"He's got his own cheerleader now Stefan," I added despite the weird feeling I got in my stomach as though I had eaten something chock full of vervain. Painful and sickening. Strange.

"That reminds me, I gotta run. I got a date. Sweaty palms, wish me luck," Damon jokes and turns to leave, but not before pecking my cheek sweetly. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up as he disappeared through the door.

"Good luck," I laughed after him, knowing full well he would hear. "Tell Caroline I said Hi."

Stefan just continued to glare at me, disdain practically radiating off him.

"What? Teenagers these days; so little respect for their elders," I mocked as I walked towards my room to do a bit of drawing. I've been drawing ever since I was human, it's a secret hobby of mine. Damon knows, but I rarely show him my work. It's the one area in my existence I ever got shy. We share so much, it was nice to have one thing that was just my own.

* * *

Damon called me right when I had finished feeding off a gorgeous young boy by the name of Joshua. His delicious A+ now flowed through my own veins.

Apparently there was a party to crash a Elena's house, and I was all for annoying Stefan and his little human. I got on my bike which sat just outside the alley I had lured him into and met up with them just as they were getting out of his car outside her house.

"Hey you two," I grinned coyly, noting her flushed cheeks and ruffled hair while Damon gave a sly smirk, still perfect as ever. "Been naughty have we?"

She smiled and hugged me, giggling sheepishly as she straightened her dress. She was embarrassed. How adorable.

We got up the front steps with Care and I on either side of Damon. I rang the doorbell twice and listened smugly as the oblivious occupants got up to answer.

"Surprise!" Care called enthusiastically when Elena opened the door. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert."

"Oh," the doppelganger sighed, trying to look happy but failing rather miserably. It was all too clear we definitely weren't the pleasant kind of surprise. Excellent.

"Hope you don't mind," shrugged D, his entire attitude screaming he truthfully didn't care whether she minded or not. I leant against the door frame comfortably, sending a smirk in Stefan's direction as he appeared in the room paces behind Elena herself,

Care walked through the door easily not waiting to be asked in, while D and I were stuck outside, having no choice other than to await an invite.

Stefan stared at us with hard eyes, but there was an obvious flicker of panic in their depths. He was terrified of our very presence so near his human pet. "What are you doing here?"

"We are politely waiting for Elena to invite us in Stefan," I answered sweetly, giving a small smile and friendly wink in her direction. "Oh, yeah you can-"she began but was was cut off by a frantic Stefan.

"No, no, no they can't, um, they can't stay," he lamely excused, stumbling over his words anyhow."Can you, Damon, Cassie."

He spoke our names icily, his eyes burning over us both as he glared. I tipped my head to the side curiously and increased my smirk, my own eyes sharpening at the clear, unspoken challenge.

"Get in here," Caroline waved her hand, her brow furrowed in confusion at our completely uncharacteristic manners.

"We're just finishing up," Stefan tried again with a small, tense shrug.

"It's fine, just come on in," Elena finally just rolled her eyes, opening the door wider to allow us through. We both smirked triumphantly at Stefan before I stepped through the threshold as the invisible barrier fell at her casual tone. The first step was a bit strange as usual but it was always fine after that. Damon followed me smugly.

"You have a lovely home Elena," he offered her after taking a moment to glance around the foyer. I nodded in agreement, pretending to be interested in a photo display on the far wall.

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely.

* * *

"I can not believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team," Care said, with an oblivious expression to match her oblivious words. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you, go for it."

I was on the main couch beside Elena and hating every minute of this lame charade. I played with a loose thread on my top as I listened on in boredom.

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it," D responded to Stefan's glare with a coy smirk.

"Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today, It's only because you missed summer camp," Care criticised. I barely suppressed a snort. "I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the-"

"I'll work with her," Bonnie cut Caroline off, clearly agitated with her as she stared levelly. "She'll get it."

"I guess I could put her in the back," was the completely dimwitted response.

"Hey, you don't seem like the cheerleader type Elena," Damon observed with false innocence.

"Oh it's just 'cause her parents died," Caroline blurted, gesturing wildly with her hands. I smirked at her bluntness. "I mean she's totally just going through a _bla _faze, she used to be way more fun, and I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry Elena I know what it's like to lose both your parents, in fact Stefan, Cassie and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die," Damon mentioned, his tone light but his eyes dark.

"We don't need to get into that right now Damon," Stefan bit out, his features glaring at us.

"You know what Stefan you're right," I began.

"The last thing we wanna do is bring her up," D finished, a sentence which received strange looks from everyone.

* * *

"One more," Damon said as we made our way into the kitchen where Elena was loading the dishwasher. She jumped at our sudden appearance and I had to suppress a smug smirk. She looked up at us and smiled shakily, saying nothing as she reached for the glass he offered her. Of course, as a human her reflexes were more than pathetic and as Elena went to take it from him it slipped through her weak fingers. Luckily, Damon caught it a split second before it smashed to the ground, giving me a cocky wink. I inwardly scoffed at his display.

Elena laughed in relief, taking it successfully this time as she put it on the rack. "Nice save," she praised him. As her back was turned I elbowed Damon roughly to say something, but only received a harder one in return. I glowered at him and dug my elbow into his torso, looking pointedly at Elena. He copied the action once again. I snapped my jaws at him threateningly and elbowed him once more, this time with unnatural strength. I heard a satisfying crunch as I cracked a rib or two in one blow. Credit to Damon though, he gave no more than a wince and sent me a one finger response as he healed. This happened in the space of 3 seconds mind you, so Elena completely missed our little spat, a common occurrence.

I did, however, feel slightly bad for actually breaking a bone. So I bit the bullet and spoke up first, much to Damon's pleasure.

"We like you," I announced pleasantly.

"You know how to laugh," Damon continued, winning her over with his charming smile. "And you make Stefan smile."

"Which is something we haven't seen for a very long time," I added, actually telling the truth on that count. He did frown a worrying amount, it couldn't possibly be healthy for him.

"Do you two always do that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she slowly towel dried a plate.

"Do what?" D and I asked at the same time. I shifted closer to him anxiously.

"That," she laughed easily, looking at us pointedly. "Finish each others sentences, talk in sync."

"Well, we have known each other since we were born, it just comes naturally I suppose," I admitted with a simple shrug. I was so used to it by now it was like second nature.

"Earlier, did you mean Katherine?' she questioned Damon almost hesitantly, but you could see her about to burst with curiosity.

"Yep," he replied, seeming to her like he didn't care. I could clearly tell how cautious he was though; his shoulders tensed and his jaw flexed as his fingers twitched. I put my arm on his bicep casually, offering comfort when it looked like I was doing it unconsciously.

"How did she die?" she continued with a concentrated frown.

"Fire_, tragic_fire," I answered hollowly. Thinking about it always gave me a lump in my throat, but it was easier to ignore when I remembered the task at hand.

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday," he replied, leaning into me slightly. I shifted my weight even closer to him.

"What was she like?" Of course she would be curious, it was her boyfriends ex. It only made sense she would want to stick her nose into it, find out all the dirty details. Of course, if she knew them all she would run screaming.

"She was beautiful. Very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive," he grinned wistfully. I nodded in agreement, recalling a time when I admired her more than anything. To a degree I still did, however I was my own person now. She did teach me a lot about being a vampire, and in the back of my mind I knew we really were kind of alike, almost as though we were real sisters.

"So which one of you dated her first?" she asked suddenly, a gleam in her eye.

"Nicely deduced," I laughed, oddly proud of her feat. Not even I knew the answer to that question. Damon and Stefan had completely different stories, and Katherine had refused to disclose any information on the subject to me.

"Ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer differs from mine," he replied, bitterness weaving its way into his voice.

"I would quit cheer leading if I were you," I changed the subject as I jumped to sit on the counter. Damon gave a thankful smile that I simply waved off as nothing.

"Why do you say that?" she inquired curiously.

"We saw you at practice," Damon began.

"You looked miserable," I continued truthfully.

"You saw that?" she groaned, embarrassed.

"A-huh," we answered slowly, with small smirks as we watched her reaction.

"I used to love it," she began nostalgically. "It was fun, but things are different this year; everything that used to matter, doesn't any more."

"So don't let it," Damon shrugged simply.

"Quit; move on," I suggested in the same tone. It really wasn't all that difficult, nobody should ever have to silently endure something that makes them miserable.

"Problem solved."

"Ta Da."

"Some things could matter again," she reasoned stubbornly with a tiny, awkward smile at our antics.

"Maybe but it seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry, about Katherine. I can see she must have been a good friend to you Cassie, you both lost her too," she turned to us completely; pausing in her work on the dishes.

D and I looked at each other to gage our reactions. That was certainly unexpected. I wasn't sure to be impressed or enraged. So I settled for just watching her carefully, curious about what else she had picked up on, and wondering how sympathetic she really was.

"Hey," Bonnie's voice floated through the kitchen as the young woman appeared in the doorway. "Need some help?"

"Sure," I replied with a friendly grin, squeezing Damon's left bicep momentarily in comfort before picking up a rag to give Elena a hand.

* * *

I left the girls chatting in the kitchen after a few minutes and walked back into the lounge as Caroline walked out, smiling at me brightly as she passed. I raised an eyebrow at her slightly clouded expression, knowing she had been compelled to do something.

"They're people Damon. She's not a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want to," I heard Stefan say as I approached them both.

"Of course she does Stefan, they all do," I proclaimed cheerfully as I sat down in the chair Damon was leaning against, putting my hand on his knee and leaning forward closer to our younger brother.

"They're whatever we want them to be; they're ours for the taking," Damon smirked simply.

"Alright you've had you're fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena. Good for you both, now it's time for you to go," Stefan spoke strongly, his forehead wrinkling as he frowned at us.

"That's not a problem, because we've been invited in," I explained casually, sick glee stiring inside me at the control we now held.

"And we will come back tomorrow night and the following night and we'll do, with your little cheerleader, whatever we want to do," Damon continued confidently, his eyes sparking with challenge.

"Because that's what is _normal _to us," I finished darkly, nodding at him as he looked over us both with anger and sadness. All I could do was smile though, it was too easy to rile him up, and we all knew it.

I woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly good, however it was hard getting up and dressed. After an internal war that lasted roughly 30 minutes, I finally pushed back my purple covers and swung my feet onto the floor. It was a little chilly, though it of course didn't bother someone as undead as I was. I got into a denim skirt, a purple top, and neon pink heels, knowing the day would soon heat up. I didn't usually dress as Gothic as Damon did, though I still added my black leather jacket because I honestly loved it. I also owned around 20 pairs of converse all stars, but who could blame me really? They were amazing.

"So what are we doing today D?" I asked loudly as I walked into the library where his scent was coming from. I glanced at me over his shoulder as he lazily flipped through the worn book I his hands.

"We've got a pep rally to go to," he replied with a shrug, his eyes back on the paper.

"Oh the_ joy_," I spoke heavy with sarcasm, making him tut quietly. "Well, at least we get to mess with Stefan."

"Of course," was his distracted reply? I huffed, hoping whatever the hell he was up to was important enough for him to ignore me. I said no more to him as I crossed my arms and walked out, deciding to entertain myself for a while down at the Grill.

Surprisingly, that entertainment came in the form of one Tyler Lockwood. He had been playing pool with that blonde haired blue eyed kid when he noticed me enter. He had smoothly ditched his friend, slid in the booth next to me and mentioned how he never got the chance to show me around.

4 Martinis, 3 bourbons and a piece of chocolate cake later we were at his house. I had to admit it was a cool house, almost as big as mine. We snuck passed his mother and father, who were having lunch in the dining room. He made sure to lock the door, and then we were kissing.

"You know, I _do_ love a football player," I gave a sultry smile as I kept him pushed up against the wall, standing in only my matching pink bra and panties set.

"And I _do_ love brunette's," he puffed as I ripped off his shirt. He began to kiss my neck and I rolled my eyes, he seriously couldn't come up with anything better? I grabbed his hair and roughly tugged his hair back so his head almost hit the wall. My fist was in the way though, so luckily he didn't get a concussion, although I did leave a rather nasty dint in the wall.

I attacked his neck with my lips, leaving peach coloured smudges from my gloss. He didn't seem to mind as his hands made their way lower and lower on my body. Finally I had had enough of such foreplay and I quickly moved my free hand to cover his mouth as I let my canines extend. I pulled back as they grew and I grinned darkly up at him. His eyes widened and he began to struggle in my grasp, however his strength was absolutely nothing in comparison to mine. I smirked one last time before opening my mouth wide and allowing my fangs to cut through his jugular like it was warm butter. I only took a tiny bit for now; I still needed him to keep me occupied for the afternoon, and I had a lot of fun activities for us up my sleeve.

* * *

I met up with Damon under the bleaches on the football field just after the sky had turned dark. I suppose looking back I shouldn't have taken as much blood from Tyler as I did, he _did_ need to play a good game tonight. Oh wait, I didn't care.

"Eh," Damon groaned with a dramatic frown as I approached him with a smirk. "You reek of sex and blood."

I scoffed at him and gave him an incredibly flat look. "Just because you didn't get any today," I retorted easily with a teasing tone. He childishly stuck his tongue out at me, and I laughed at his put out expression. "So what now?"

He sighed and shrugged, looking up at the clear night sky. "Now we wait."

And wait we did until Elena was by herself, heading to her car to get something out of the boot. It was part of vampire nature to be able to walk without making so much as a sound.

She turned around and gasped as we seemingly appeared from thin air, obviously not expecting us to be right behind her. Her eyes blinked rapidly in shock as she quicjly got her bearings.

"Oh, y-you scared me w-what are you doing here?" she inquired with a nervous stutter.

"We're hiding from Caroline," Damon stage whispered as though it were some unknown secret.

"And why is that?" she whispered back. I was impressed that she played along somewhat, in truth she had a good attitude towards life, but that didn't mean I liked her any more than usual. I preferred her when her parents were alive, or at least during those few moments we actually met back then.

"We needed a break," I answered for Damon as he appeared to get caught up in her gaze. "She talks more than we can listen."

"That could be a sign," she explained to us with a tiny chuckle.

"Well she's awfully young," he excused easily and truthfully. I nodded in agreement.

"Not much younger than you guys are," she observed with a raised eyebrow, seeming to get defensive for her annoying friend. If only she knew just how old we really were.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture," Damon admitted, much to my guilty pleasure. "I think she would drive me crazy."

"Amen to that," I laughed, bumping my arm with his, momentarily forgetting we were in Elena's presence.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me," she spoke with defiance. I raised an eyebrow once again at her tone. Something about it rubbing me the wrong way.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if we make you uncomfortable," Damon began, sounding almost completely sincere.

"That's definitely not our intention," I finished, lying through my teeth. I gave the most comforting smile I possibly could, but apparently that did very little.

"Yes it is," she nearly spat. "Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say.

"You're right," I laughed softly, almost shocked she was intelligent enough to pick up on that.

"We _do_have other intentions, but so do you," Damon openly accused. I smirked and leant against the car, letting him work his magic.

"Really?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she didn't understand what we meant.

"I see it," he nodded with a smirk. "You want me."

"Excuse me?" she scoffed in offensive, leaning away from him. I watched with a small smirk of my own as he widened his eyes. She was like a deer caught in the headlights as she caught sight of those large, sparkling blue orbs.

"I get to you," he began softly, his voice almost a lull. "You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me, and right now, you want to kiss me."

She just stared at him, as though entranced by his gaze. Then right when we figured it had worked as she slowly leaned in, her hand came up and she slapped him hard in the face. My jaw nearly dropped as his head snapped to the side, mostly as instinct as it wouldn't have actually hurt him whatsoever.

"What the hell?" she seethed, glaring at the both of us. "I don't know what game you two are trying to play with Stefan but I don't want to be part of it, and I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight. I am not Katherine."

With that said, she spun around and stalked off with as much dignity as possible. I narrowed my eyes at her retreating figure. My hand twitched as I urged to teach her a lesson, though I knew that simply wouldn't serve out greater purpose.

"You okay?" I asked Damon as he moved his jaw in surprise.

"_Huh_, I actually felt that one," he chortled. I rolled my eyes as he rubbed the skin of his cheek.

"Come on Rambo, we've got things to do."

* * *

"He obviously gave her vervain," Damon scowled as we leant against the wall out in the back car park, waiting for Stefan to appear. "It's not fair."

"Calm down D, I'm sure we'll find other ways to make him wish he were dead," I shrugged and patted his shoulder sympathetically. He opened his mouth to reply when there was a loud banging noise as the team slowly filed in, all hooting and shouting and slapping each others ass's in celebration and anticipation. Stefan was the last one to enter, walking slowly as he stared broodingly at his feet.

Damon began clapping sarcastically slowly as I let out a loud whistle, winking at him in the darkness.

"Isn't that_ nice_?" I asked rhetorically, stepping from the shadows with Damon at my side and slowly approaching him. His spine visibly straightened and his fists clenched as he readied himself for any attack we may try.

"Stefan joins the team and makes a friend," Damon continued in a condescending tone. "It's all so Ra Ra go team, Yeah!"

I let out an amused snicker at my brother's antics and we shot Stefan an identical smirk. "Not tonight, I'm done with you guys," he dismissed us so carelessly it almost hurt. Almost.

It did however, greatly irk us both so much that without planning it at all we were suddenly in his face, close enough that we could have torn out his heart.

"Nice trick with Elena," Damon said, eye to eye with him. I let the two have their moment and began to slowly pace around him, making sure he didn't try to run incase Damon had anything up his sleeve. "Let me guess, vervain in the necklace?"

"_So_predictable," I scoffed from behind him, making him flinch.

"I'll admit I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion."

"Where'd you get it?" I sung almost innocently from out of his sight, my voice making him tense as he couldn't watch us both at once. It was a tactic we had used many times over the past few years, like vultures or big cats we worked together to secure our pray, instil fear and doubt in them before we ultimately strike, leaving nothing but carnage in our path.

"Does it matter?" he replied stonily, eyes sharp on what he most likely assumed was the greater of two evil's.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old fashion way," Damon sighed as though the idea was a chore.

"Or_ I_could just, you know, eat her," I smirked, my gums already tingling in anticipation of the liquid life that was just waiting to be drained from her body.

"No you're not going to hurt her. Neither of you are," he started, pausing to gage our reactions.

"No?" we asked simultaneously, glancing at each other over his shoulder in slight curiousity.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you both that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of either of you, that you may have actually become the monsters that you pretend to be," he spoke with such honesty, such passion, that it nearly hurt to hear.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked, a wicked grin on his red lips, but pain deep within the blacks of his eyes, a pain which only I could truly see and comprehend.

"Then kill me," Stefan dared quickly, his jaw taught.

"Well we're tempted," I lied, seeing as I knew Damon wouldn't be able to.

"_No_, you're not. You've both had lifetimes to do it yet, _here I am_. I'm still alive, and there you two are, you're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is _dead_. And you hate me, because you both loved her, in different ways. And you torture me because you _still_ do. And that my brother, my sister, _that_is your humanity."

He really had no idea, did he? His words were like knives slicing me through. I blinked back tears from my stinging eyes and caught Damon's briefly. They had hardened in an almost uncontrollable anger, and I allowed myself to forget the pain as I looked into those beautiful sky blue eyes. I allowed the demon inside of me to mask my pain, because I would rather feel nothing at all then feel such pain for even a moment.

"Salvatore!" we heard suddenly, before either of us could act out at his words. "What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

It was that asshole teacher of his. I felt my lips tip up in a smirk as I slowly turned around to look at the unfortunate soul whose last conscious thought while on this planet would be the horror and pain of a Vampire bite.

"If that's our humanity," started Damon in a deep, dark voice.

I knew where he was going with this, as I had been thinking the exact same thing. "Then what's this?" I ended as Stefan spun around in time to see us appear at the man's side, our true faces showing. I stepped behind him, easily pressing my finger into the bottom of his spine, causing it to crack under my strength. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and ripped his neck backwards, leaving his jugular perfectly exposed.

"_No,_" Stefan gasped too late. He stood frozen in horror as Damon's fangs sliced through his thin skin on one side of his throat, while I easily attacked the other. I didn't even get to fully enjoy the taste or kill as we could hear people approaching and had to get it done fast to avoid exposure.

We lifted our heads from his ripped open flesh when his veins had run dry and I let his lifeless body fall at my feet.

"Anyone."

"Any time."

"Any place."

And like that we were gone.

**A/N: Well? What do you think. Review, it gives me confidence. The more you review, the faster I update. And please don't just tell me to update. Give me some ideas or constructive criticism.**


	4. Family Ties

**A/N thankyou for your reviews, Writestyle – I have tried to do what you suggested, but Damon would be speaking way to much. Cassie gets very physical when mad while Damon talks more. She has a worse temper. But I hope you like it, I tried. Enjoy.**

"Come on, Rise and shine Cass," I heard D call.

"Yeah, Yeah, im up," I said while getting up and dressed.

"Let's go," D said leading me to Stefans room.

He was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Nightmare," Damon informed me.

D took a seat on the desk chair while I sat on the desk.

Within a few seconds Stefan awoke with a start.

"Bad dream?" Damon inquired, "do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now?"

"Yep too easy," I added, "it was kind of sad."

"You really need some human blood," D informed him."Might even level the playing field,"

"Though not by much." I said,

"Football reference," Damon smiled.

"Too soon?" I teased.

Stefan got up and sprinted over to his table and grabbed a knife, quickly throwing it at me. It landed square in my chest. I looked down at it then back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

I got up off the desk, stood straight and sighed. I pulled it out and spoke.

"Okay so I _might _have deserved that one, but Stefan, violence is never the answer."

"We just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coch Tanner and all those people," D added.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan spoke for the first time.

"It was a mountain lion. Massive one. It attacked a hunter this morning it's all over the news, how did you miss it?" I informed him.

"Deadly Beast Captured, Alls Well In Mystic Falls," Damon quoted the headline.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan askes.

"We've decide to stay a while. You know, relearn our roots," I informed him.

"And we're just having way to much fun here with you and Elena," D finished.

"Can't touch her now," he replied smugly.

"Well the cervain keeps us out of her head," he bagan."Maybe that's not our target,"

"We could have a different motive entirely," I said.

"Believe it or not Stefan some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," D ranted.

I walked up to Stefan and suddenly stabbed him in the stomach.

"That was her favourite top dude. Dick move," D replied.

Stefan doubled over in pain. I leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Paybacks a bitch."

With that I got up and walked out the door, with Damon in tow.

"You going with Care to the founder party?" I asked as we made our way to the library.

"Nope, I asked but her mum wants her by her side all night so no dates. I would just compell her but it would look suspious," He told me sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I guess it would," I allowed. Care wouldn't want to go against her mother, the sheriff in such a public place.

"So that means..." he got up and knelt in front of me, "Cassandra Anne Miller, will you go to the founders party with me?"

"Yes, oh, yes I will, it's like a dream come true!" I grinned. He grinned back.

"Well then there is much we have to do," he said sitting back down.

"There is?" I asked.

"Yeah Duh, What are we going to wear, we must coordinate," he jokes. I laugh. I'm the only person who ever gets to see this side of D. I love it. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

We just spent the next hour hanging out. It was fun.

It was hours later that D was reading my copy of Eclipse in the lounge.

"Whats so special about this bella girl? Edwards so whipped," He comented from his place on the couch.

"You gotta read the first book first, it wont make sense if you don't," I informed him, "besides I only like it because of Jacob, Taylor Lautners sooooooo hot."

I heard a deep growling noise. It sounded like it was coming from Damon.

"You OK?" I asked, wondering why he was growling.

"Huh, oh yeah fine," he sounded like he had just been pulled out of deep thought, "I miss Anne Rice, she was so on it."

"Totally, I mean sparkles, really? It's so demeaning to vampires. And flaunting around eating animals as if it's a good thing. It's horrible. Now that I think about it, it's kind of like twilight threw up all over your brother," I ranted. D gave me an amused look. He put down twilight and picked up another book.

Just then Zack comes around the corner.

"I didn't know you guys were here," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Just going through Stefan's homework," D said, "boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years."

"Why he wants to go to highschool is beyond me," D continued, "Harvard I understood, actually no, I didn't get that either."

"Total waste of time if you ask me," I added.

"Go ahead get it out, what's on your mind," D asked.

"Why are you here Damon, Cassie?" He inquired.

"To spend time with you Zack," D answered, "families important."

"We have missed you oh so much," I cried dramaticly.

"I know you two, you always have a motive. So tell me what is it this time?" at this I had had enough.

I sprinted up and grabbed him by the throught.

"You are not to question us. I could end you," I said calmly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Zack choked out.

Damon smiled while I laughed softly.

"This is not upset Zack. I have seen upset many a time and you're lucky she doesn't rip your heart out," D said.

"What's going on?" came Sefan's annoying voice.

"We're having a family moment Stefan, sending some quality time," D answered.

I released Zack and followed Damon out.

**Damon POV**

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" I asked as I came into Stefan's room.

"Why are you even going?" was his lame reply.

"Well it's only fitting. We were all at the very first one, remember," I asked.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attension to ourselves," he put in.

"So you should stay here," I answered, "Cassie and I will see to it that Elena has a good time."

"My goodness, i've driven you to drink," I said watching as he nearly skulled his glass.

"I can't seem to rid myself of you or Cassie so what else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life," he questioned.

"Go about living my life," I mocked, "see there in lies your eternal struggle. Your dead dude, get over it."

"What do you think?" I asked holding a tie up to my chest.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud, and I know for a fact that Cass likes being the eternal babe," I grinned.

It was true, Cassie was an absolute babe, but I was never going to say that out loud.

"Yes being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness," Satefan brooded. As per usual. I noticed him quickly and quietly lacing the bottle with vervain. Idiot.

"You cracked a funny Stefan," I laughed, "I should have a drink to celebrate."

I walked over to the table with the drinks. I saw kathrine's photo and reached down to pick it up. Why is it that when I look at her I don't feel like I used to. No. That's crazy. I love her.

"1864. You and Kathrine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her," I said.

"My happiness was short lived," he replied, "Though you and Cassie made a lovely couple too."

I'm going to ignore that.

"I remember," I began, "I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. Though what she really wanted was... oh well. Here is to history repeating itself. Huh."

I acted as if I was about to take a sip when I let the poisoned liqid fall just in front of me, the glass following shortly after.

"I admire your effort Stefan, pouring yourself a drink and then spiking the bottle with vervain," I smirked. He looked away in defeat. "I'm not some drunk high school chick, you can't roofie me."

"But I can't help but feel a little used, I thought we wre having a moment," I sigh, "now I have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do."

And with that I left.

I walked to Cassie's room and knocked.

"Just a second D," she called. I could hear her running around inside. If any human was watching they probably wouldn't even be able to see her at the speed she's going.

She opened the door slightly out of breath.

Wow. That didn't even begin to cover it.

She was stunning. Wearing a Dark purple strapless dress that came to just above the knee. Her hair was down and curled a bit more than usual. She had minimal makeup on and was holding a small black clutch in her hand. I looked down and realised she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Oh' thank god you're here!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into her room.

It's the same as always, an organised mess. Decorated in purple and black.

"You look stunning by the way," I said feeling sort of strange saying it.

"Thanks, you look great to," she grinned, blushing slightly. "Ok now which pair?" she asked holding up 2 pairs of high heels. One was black with small purple bows at the toe and the others were plain black.

"Or one of these," she added running over to a door and opening to reveal a whole bunch of converse. At least 20.

"As totally awesome as all of these are, you can't wear all-stars to this thing," I told her, laughing slightly.

She looked pretty put down.

"The black with purple bows," I smiled.

"Okay," she sighed.

**Cassie's POV**

"Hello, who might you be?" I heard to my left. Damon and I were stuck outside until someone would invite us in.

"Hi I'm Cassandra Miller," I shook her hand.

"Oh yes, the final founding family. Come in," she grinned. Like I cared. Now to get D in.

"Thankyou, Mrs. Lockwood, this is my Best friend Damon Salvatore," I introduced.

"Oh yes, please come in and enjoy yourselves," we smirked as she left and Damon was able to enter.

"Let's get a drink, I need to be full of alcohol to endure this hole," I sighed. He laughed and I smiled a bit at the sound.

"Yes let's," was his reply.

We were getting a drink when Stefan and elena walked in all smiles. He whispered somrthing in her ear which made her laugh.

"Urrggg, it's sickening, isn't it," I grimaced playfully.

"Definately," he answered.

A few a hours, and a _lot_ of champain later, D and I were on our way to see what Stefan was up to.

"Look at all these familiar names," we heard Elena say, "Sheriff William Forbs, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon and Stefan Salvatore? And Cassandra Miller?"

"The original Salvatore brothers, our ansestors," Damon supplied.

"And my Great-great-great-great Grandmother," I made up.

"Tragic story actually," D continued.

"We don't need to bore her with stories of the past you guys," Stefan interjected.

"It's not boring Stefan, I'd love to hear more about your family," she countered.

Caroline came in.

"There you are! Elena would you let me borrow your date, Damon wont dance with me," she pouted, just as we compelled her to, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

And with that she dragged Stefan out.

"Have fun!" I called out sarcaticly. Stefan glared at me over his sholder.

"We want to apologise to you for being such world class jerks," D said.

"Totally out of line," I smiled.

"There is no exuse," Damon apologised, "My theropest says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"And Damon here is just a horrible influence on me, I should never have let him talk me into it," I improvised.

D glared at me.

"Punish him for what?" she asked.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up, let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry," he exused.

"And the woman in the Miller family have always had a soft spot for the Salvatores," I played off D.

"It all started with our original ansestors," he sighed.

"The Salvatore and Miller names were practicly royalty in this town. Before the war, there was a battle here."

"The battle of willow creak," she interjected

"Right," he praised.

"i know we talked about it in class," she explained, " confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out, was that the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident, they were belived to be union sympythisers so some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive," he informed her.

"Jerkes," I added.

"Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church, and when they went to rescue them, they were shot, murdered in cold blood," he said.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" she inquired

I was dying to say: _Oh just they're lovely vampire girlfriend who happens to look identicle to you._

But I was a good girl and I held my tounge.

"A woman, I guess," he replied. Looking into my eyes as he did, "doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look i'm sorry that you guys and Stefan have this thing between you all, but I can't get in the middle of it Cassie, Damon. I just hope you three can work it out."

"I hope so too," he whispered, almost sounding like he meant it.

"Me too," I said looking down as I realised that living in peace wouldn't be so bad.

"What did we miss?" D asked as we walked up to Stefan and Care.

"Drink Damon? Cassie?" Stefan asked smiling.

I can't believe he would try that again. D told me what Stefan was up to in the car on the way over.

"No thanks I'll Pass," D dismissed.

"I have already had one to many tonight Stefan. Thankyou anyway," he just continued to smirk.

If we weren't in a crowded room right now I'd wipe that smirk off his face.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked.

"Absoulutely," he grinned and they walked off. _Freaks!_

"They look so cute together," Care grinned.

"Don't talk please," D growled. She looked disheartend. I patted her sholder and smiled warmly at her. I really like this girl, we could be great friends. If Damon wasn't going to kill her soon. Hhmm.

I almost feel bad.

We got a few more drinkes and waited for our plan to unfold.

I tapped D's shoulder. Elena was walking away. Stefan looked over at us and we smirked.

D and I were making our way up the stairs to find the jewl.

"Where have you two been?" we heard Care ask.

"We've been looking for you," D explains.

"There you are. I love your dress by the way," I said threading my arm through hers.

"Your brother barely danced with me for 5 minutes," she complained.

"Okay stand right there," D comanded.

"So are you having fun?" I asked as Damon got the jewl out of the box.

"Not really, I prefer high school parties," she sighed.

"Me to, god I miss those," I really did like that part of highschool.

"Hey your not supposed to touch," Care said seeing wat D was doing, "What is that?"

"Very important Crystal," he answered.

"How did you know it was there?" She asked.

"Because I put it there," he said.

"Actually I put it there, thankyou very much," I put in.

"When?"

"An incredably long time ago," I said remembering that night.

"What's it for?"

"Never you mind," he said in an annoyed tone.

"We can't just steal it," she protested.

"It's not stealing, it's ours now come on," He answeres.

We let Care go off and went and hung outside, just talking.

We saw Elena come down the stairs and push D.

"There is something seriously wrong with you!" She exclaimed.

"I could have told you that," I scoffed. They ignored me, but Damon gave me a weird look.

"You both stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff, got it? Stay away from her."

And with that she was gone.

"Wow," I said. That was both unexpected and slightly random.

"Damn it Caroline," D said angrily.

"Let's go," I said, pulling him along to find Care.

When we found her, I looped her arm through mine trying to look casual.

"Come with us," I said lightly. Trying to control my anger.

When we got to the stairs I let her go and D grabbed her, pulling her roughly down them.

"Don't," care cried. "She took it off and I got flustered okay," she said as Damon turned her to face him roughly.

"I didn't know what to say, but I swear, ok, I did not tell her, I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me," she stuttered.

Damon was having as much trouble as me keeping his anger under control as I was mine.

"You make me crazy you know that," he said.

"And I like you, but you really know how to piss me off," I explained.

"It's okay we forgive you," he said, "unfortuanately, I am so over you now."

I smirked as he bit down. All of a sudden he collapsed in my lap, coughing.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and pulled out a dart.

I fell back also. It felt like my vains were on fire.

I opened one eye and saw Stefan walking casually up to us.

"I knew I couldn't spike either of your drinks, so I spiked hers. I knew it would take you down Damon, and that Cassie would be so distracted that she wouldn't notice me stab her with a vervain dart." _Ass,_ I thought.

All I remember is being thrown into a cell filled with vervain with Damon.

Then I blacked out.

**A/N: i'm trying to use your ideas. You've got some great ones.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. You're Undead to Me

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. BeCheezi96 – I couldn't make him jealous in this chapter but I will definitely try to do that in the next few episodes. Thanks every1. Enjoy.**

I woke up in a cell next to Damon, felling weaker than I had ever felt before.

Before I could do anything, I heard footsteps getting closer. I saw D look up towards the door and I did to. I saw stefan looking through at us.

"Where's our rings?" D choked out.

"You won't be needing them anymore," he deadpanned.

"How long have we been here?" D asked.

"3 days," he answered in the same tone.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as loud as I could. Which wasn't very loud.

"What are you doing," D cried.

"During the Dark ages when a vampires actions threatened expose or bring harm to the entire race, they would face judgment," He lectured, "they sought to re-educate them, rather then to punish them."

"You know what will happen if we don't feed on blood," D reasoned

"You'll both grow weaker and weaker and eventually you wont be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desicate, and mummify. Living corpses, unable to hurt anyone. Ever," he said.

"So what your just gunna leave us in the basement?" D questined.

"Forever?" I added.

"I have injected you both with enough vervain, to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, i'll move you bith to both to the family crypt and in 50 years we can re-evaluate." he droned.

"We are stronger than you think," Damon said.

"You always have been, but your not stronger than the vervain, and we all know it," Stefan gloated.

"I'm sorry," he added.

"No your not!" I called.

"It didn't have to be this way."

With that he walked away.

I heard D groan and passed out again.

I woke up to footsteps again.

I groaned in pain.

"You alright?" I heard D ask.

"I've been better," I smiled slightly. He returned it.

Suddenly Zack's sorry excuse for a face popped into view.

"I'm full of vervain," he informed us. "I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon? Cassie?"

"So it was your vervain? Good for you," D asked weakly. "Good foryou. Family only runs so deep huh?"

"We're not family Damon, only in the most disfunctional sense.I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you two."

"Whatever Zack, get over it," I coughed, "I'm not in the mood."

"I don't guess we could talk you into bringing us a rabbit or something? We would settle for Stefans diet at this point." D said.

"You know I can't do that" he replied.

"You sucseeded Zack," D started.

"We are shutting down," I finished.

"You're like your grandfather, he didn't like it when we came to visit either," D informed him.

"But you two dont visit, you appear, unnanounced. Reminding me that this isn't my house, that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live." Zack speached.

"Someone had to mow the lawn," D responded.

"And trim the hedges," I said.

"I came to say goodbye Damon, Cassie," He siad.

That was it, D and I sped up as he turned to walk away.

I reahed out and grabbed his throat, choking him against the door.

"Open the door Zack," D threatened.

My strength was draining fast.

Just then Stefan came in and grabbed my hand. Damn him for being stronger than me at this piont.

He squeezed my hand hard and I collapsed onto the ground, Damon following.

He wrapped an arm around me in comfort.

"Keep it up guys, the more energy you use, the faster you'll go," Stefan threatened.

"We have to do something," I told Damon weakly.

"Yeah I know," he replied.

"Damon, I'm scared," I addmitted quietly.

"It's gunna be Okay Cass," he confirmed.

He wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his embrace.

"Caroline," D whispered, "Caroline."

I faded out of consciousness.

I woke up to footsteps once again, still in Damon's arms.

Stefan's face looked at us through the bars on the door. Just as he started to walk away Damon spoke.

"I bet you feel pretty good about yourself don't you?"

"Not particularly," he replied.

"Ha," I remarked softly.

"You won, you got the bad guys," D said weakly, "Now nothing can come between you and Elena."

"Except the truth," I added, "You know it will Stephan, when are you going to admit it to yourself."

"The lies will catch up to you Stefan, as long as you keep lying to yourself," D continured.

"About what you are. Your a Vampire Stefan, no point denying it," I ended.

"The beauty of you two in there and me out here, is that I can walk away," he cut in.

And that he did.

"Caroline, help us, Caroline help us," D whispered.

"Is that going to work?" I asked.

"I hope so," He answered.

"Damon?" we heard roughly an hour later.

"Damon?" We saw Care's head come into view.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "What is this, How did I know that you guys were here."

"Because I wanted you two," He explained.

"Me too, he just did all the work," I added.

"Very, Very badly," He continued as we got up. "let us out of here, please."

"You bit me," she said.

"You deserved it. Now open the door," I commanded forcefully.

"You liked it, remember," D spoke.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things but in different ways?"

"You remember what we want you to remember," he croaked.

"And do as we say, which right now is to open the damn door," I exclaimed as loud as I could.

"And now that the vervain has passed out of your system you wont remember what you're about to do," he said.

"What am I about to do?" she inquired.

"you're gonna open the door," he growled.

"Youre going to open the door," I repeated.

Just as she pulled it Zack came sprinting down.

"No!" he cried.

"Run, Run!" he screamed as D and I teared at the door.

We got out and D broke his neck.

We both ran as fast as we could towards Care, but that wasn't very fast with how weak we were.

She got out the door and as D went to follow her the sun burned him. I stayed back.

Finally it was dark and D and I were out of the house the second the sun set. We ran through the forest, looking for anyone we could to drain dry.

We found a bunch of druggies and I went around to get one of the guys while D got the vicki girl.

"Help!"I cried lightly.

"Who's there?" the pathetic guy called.

"Help me!" I choked.

He came forward. He came to where I was laying on the ground, and bent down, he was just about to speak when I put my hand over his mouth and bit into his neck.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Lost Girls

**A/N: okay so here is another chapter. I had a bit of trouble in the middle of this one. You won't find out Cassie's back history for quite a few chapters. About the same time as Elena finds out the guys history. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, because if I did, I would own Damon, and if I owned Damon would I really be sitting here doing this?**

**Cassie POV**

I sighed as I put down my victim.

D looked over at me and I grinned. He smiled back slightly.

We went around and checked if anyone had a phone on them. Damon found a guy that did and dialed Stefan's number, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Stefan's voice answered.

"We want our rings," D growled.

"Where are you?" He questioned us.

"Oh, well if you must know," I began.

"We're at the Sizzler. We had the Buffet," D finished.

"Where are our rings," I demanded.

"I don't have it. Where are you, what have you done," He rambled.

"None of your goddamn buisness," I snapped.

"Noooo, what have you done? You're the one that locked us in the basement and starved us so whatever we've done, whoever we've sucked dry is on you buddy," He explained.

"Ironic, isn't it?" I added.

"You guys are being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to believe?" he countered.

"So little faith," I laughed.

"We know how to cover our tracks Stefan," D began, "Where's our rings?"

"I gave them to Zack to hide," we froze , "you probably shouldn't of killed him."

We looked at eachother before laughing sarcasticaly.

"You almost got us," D stated.

"But not quite," I finished

"Where are they?," D asked seriously.

"I'll get them back, but I need time." he said

"What did you Fedex them to Rome? Where are they?" We were losing our tempers.

"We want our rings, moron," I put in.

"Or our next stop's Elena's," He added.

"I already want you both dead, don't give me another reason to make it happen," He said.

"Don't give us another reason to rip you apart," D siad.

"We can make you _very _sorry," I added.

"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your rings back?"

"Just get them," D and I said at the same time.

We hung up and started to finish covering the bodies in alcohol. D went over to Vicks body and poured it over her when she started to cough.

I was at his side in a second, we both leaned down.

"You just don't wanna die, do ya?" Damon asked.

"Apparently not," I answered.

We took her back to the house and put her on the couch then went to get some sleep.

We woke up and got dressed and went straight to the alcohol.

Damon called Stefan on our way downstairs.

"Where are you Stefan? We're trapped, at the house, and we're getting really bored and really impatient and we don't do bored and impatient. Bring us our rings!"

And he hung up.

I walked and poured us both glasses.

"Damnit!" He exclaimed, "Thanks Cass."

"Oh don't get blood on the couch!" He called to Vicki.

"Please," I added. It did nothing.

We went around and sat near her head. D took the cloth off.

"I got you good, didn't I," he stated.

"Nice one!" I praised and we fist bumped.

"Well you're not gunna be any fun today," He continued, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm so gonna regret this," I said, biting my hand and putting it to her mouth. "Drink up hun, come on."

I sighed, resting my chin on her head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw D smile at me.

**Stefan's POV**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Damon, Cassie and I ran out of the house laughing.

Cassie had always hated wearing dresses so today she wore a borrowed pair of Damon's trousers and a dress corset. Everyone who saw her frowned. She didn't care.

"Wait, where did you learn this game?" I asked Damon.

"Camp outside Atlanta, one of the officers picked it up at Harvard," he explained, "Catch," he said as he threw it to me. Cassie and Damon ran towards me.

"Wait, what are the rules, what are the rules?" I panicked. They just laughed.

"Who needs rules?" came that hypnotising voice.

"Mind if I join you?" Kathrine asked.

"Ah you could get hurt, my brother and Cassie like to play rough," I replied.

"Somehow I think that you play rougher," she teased. She stole the ball.

"Come on Cassandra," she laughed, using her free hand to pull Cassie along.

"Why are you just standing there?" Damon asked me, "those are girls who clearly want to be chased."

I could do nothing but stand there.

"If you won't do it, I will," and with that he ran after them.

I followed.

**Present**

"You knew Kathrine in 1864?" Elena asked me. " Damon and Cassie made it seem like-"

"Damon and Cassie were trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. They saw that I was happy with you, and they wanted to ruin it." I cut her off.

"All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?" she asked.

"Cassie was her best friend, apart from Damon. She made Cassie feel accepted and loved. Cassie loved her like a sister, the same way Damon and I saw her. Though there has always been a connection between them, I'm more than sure they love eachother. They just don't know it yet."

"To Damon and I though, at the time, she wasn't just any girl," I told her.

**Cassie POV**

"Oh man that shower was so great," we heard Vicki say from our spots on the couch.

"What did you give me?" she asked.

"Some of my blood," I began.

"You loved it," D finished

"I did?" she asked, shocked, "wait I'm confused how did we get here?"

We stood up and walked over to her.

"We met in the woods, you were drunk, I attacked you, then we killed all of your friends and brought you here gave you some blood, you loved it, and now we are all gunna party till the sun goes down," he compelled her.

"Okay," she said, totally unfazed. "but first can I have another hit. That blood was so good."

"Only if I can," D decided.

I walked off, trying to ignore that weird feeling in my stomach again.

It was about half an hour later that I was drunk enough to get partially naked. I took off my shirt, leaving me in a lacey bra and some short-shorts.

Vicki wasn't wearing any pants and D had his shirt unbuttoned.

Vicki was ranting on and on, while Damon and I were just drinking and dancing slightly.

I was currently chugging my beer when I felt someones eyes on me. I looked over and saw Damon staring at me. Well sort of. Mainly staring a bit south of my eyes. I was drunk enough to ignore it and kept dancing, avoiding the sun.

I was also drunk enough to be losing control of rational thought.

"Hey why don't you have a girlfriend, your like totally cool," Vicki said.

"And _so hot_," I added.

Damon gave me a weird look but answered anyway.

"I know," in a cocky voice.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" she asked. I thought I saw him cast a sideways glance at me.

"I've been in love, it's painfull and pointless and overated," he explained. He came over and grabbed me.

"Except, when it isn't," Vicki said.

"No more talking," D said spinning me around, "Let's dance!"

Our dancing included D and I getting up on high furniture and dancing our asses off.

An hour or so later we all headed to stefan's room, Dancing all the way.

Vicki and I jumped on the bed and messed it up while throwing everything around the room.

20 minutes later I collapsed.

I woke up to a (thankfully) dark room. 

Major pro of being a Vampire. No hangovers!

I looked over and saw Damon willingly putting his hand into a slither of sunlight.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He was immediately by my side.

"Hey, are you Okay?" he asked. Concern all over his face.

"Yeah I'll be good," before I even finished the sentence he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. One that would definitely kill a human.

I laughed softly and hugged him back. He smelled nice, I randomly thought.

"What's Vick doing on the floor?" I asked.

"I killed her," he said.

"Really? Cool another Vamp to hang with," I grinned.

"Yep, she should be coming around any minute now," just as he said that she groaned and rolled over.

"What happened?" she asked. "We were dancing and then-"

D cut her off. "I killed you."

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Your dead," he explained. 

"Don't freak out or anything. We're professionals," I added.

"I'm dead?" she questioned. Obviously not believing us at all.

"Yeah well let's not make a big deal out of it," he started, "You drank my blood, I killed you and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted," she concludes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as she got up.

"You don't want to be out there all alone, your about to get _really_ freaky," he explained as he appeared in front of her.

"Okay I had a really great time, but I just wanna go home," she said.

"You're going to start craving blood and until you get it, your going to feel very out of it, you need to be careful," he tried to reason with her.

"Come on move!" she said as she pushed him.

"Hey," I said, also appearing in front of her. "You have to do as he, says. It's for your own good."

She pushed passed me as well.

"See your already starting to fall apart," he smiled.

"And im going home now," she said.

"Okay fine," D said.

"Whatever floats your boat." I gave in.

"Just warning you," he put in, "actually, you know what. You should go, infact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Good idea, you should," I added, seeing where he was going with this.

"Yeah, whtaever," she said " Bye."

"Elena said hi, and if you see Stefan. Tell him to call us." he called.

D and I went and took naps.

When it was dark D and I went to pay Elena a visit.

He knocked on the door. When she saw it was us she quickly shut the door, but D was quicker. He put his hand on it, stopping her from shutting it.

"Jeremy go upstairs," she said. He did as he was told.

"You're afraid of us," D said, "I'm gunna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Took him long enough," I added.

"Stay away from me," she said.

"There's no need to be rude, we're just looking for Stefan," he explained.

"May we come in?" I asked. "Oh wait, of course we can."

"We've been invited," we ginned.

We walked in and looked around.

"We can cut to the chase if you want," D said.

"It's not like we wanted to stay and chat," I continued.

"We're not going to kill you right now," he said. "that wouldn't serve our greater agenda."

"So," I stepped forward, " Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki," she spat.

"Don't look at us with those judgy little eyes," D said. "That girls gonna thank us for what we did for to her."

"Did you thank Kathrine?" she asked.

We froze. How did she know? Stefan. She can't know how I was changed. I never told stefan.

We looked at eachother then stared back at her intently.

"Got the whole life story huh?" He asked as he turned away. I continued to stared menacingly at her.

"I got enough," she answered. I laughed humerlessly at that.

"Oh, I doubt that," D replied.

"You have no idea," I added.

"Tell our brother, we're looking for him," D commanded as we headed towards the door.

"It's _very_ important," I continued.

We went out the door.

"Oh," D said as he put his head back into the house, "tip for later. Be careful who you invite into the house."

We left to scope out the woods for food.

We were just about to head to the grill when we heard a shot being fired.

D and I glanced at eachother before speeding towards the sound.

We arrived at the graveyard and saw soome ass crouching over Stefan with a stake and Vicki standing near them looking panicked.

"No!" Vicki screamed.

I ran forwards and pulled the stake out of his hand while Damon ripped open his neck. I quickly went back to Vicki and checked she was okay before crouching over Stefan next to Damon.

I watched as he pulled the bullet out of Stefans chest.

"It's wood," he said.

"They know," I gasped, fully pissed. "If anyone's gunna kill you,"

"It's gunna be us," D finished, smiling. "Our rings."

We ripped them out of his hand and put them on.

"Hmmmm," we sighed happily.

We heard a noise and looked over. Vicki was drinking that douchebags blood.

"I'm sorry," she said.

With that she got up and left.

"Oops," D said.

"Our bad," I sighed, not really caring.

D and I got up. He walked over and picked something off the ground, handing it to me.

"What might this be?" I asked.

Then D and I walked off home.


	7. Haunted

**A/N: Haunted is oone of my favourite episodes so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thankyou again to BeCheezi96 my most faithful reviewer. I owe you heaps and can always count on your replies. It means a lot. This chapter is deticated to you. Enjoy.**

Stefan came to get us from home shortly after we arrived back. Apparently he needed help find Vicki. We tracked her to a parking lot.

We saw her trying to bite that Lockwood ass.

Damon ran over and grabbed her off him while Stefan tried to calm her down. I, on the other hand, went in front of Tyler, stopping him from getting away.

"What's going on here Stefan?" he asked, panicked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Shut it," I snapped.

"You don't talk," D said, appearing beside me.

"Screw you dude," Tyler replied.

"Dude? Really, dude?" he questioned.

"Seriously, that's pathetic," I growled.

"Cassie, don't," Stefan called as Damon stepped back and I stepped forward.

"Oh come on, who's gunna miss this idiot?" I asked. "Nobody. That's who."

He brought his fist back and punched me square in the face. I growled even louder than Damon. Hell no.

"Don't you hurt him!" Vicki cried.

Damon moved up but I grabbed him around the throat bafore D could.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us are here." I compelled him.

Damon then threw him over the car.

And in the blink of an eye, we were gone.

The next day, we were in the study lounging about. Stefan and Vicki were occupying the chairs while Damon read the newspaper in the swivel chair and I got the desk, yet again.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki complained.

"Because your changing Vicki," Stefan answered in his _I know all _voice. "And it's not something you wanna do alone."

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here, not a word," D observed. I patted his sholder. "Someone's covering it up."

"What is that?" Vicki asked, refering to the compass D was playing with.

"This is a very special, very old, compass," he began.

"What was Logan Fell doing with it?" I ask, suspicious.

"Arn't you curious?" D questioned Stefan.

"Well if your both so worried someones on to you, why don't you just leave town, Damon, Cassie?" he replied.

"We should all be worried," Damon countered.

"Hey, um, i'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki interupted.

Stefan got up and grabbed a cup of animal blood from a desk.

"Here," he offered. She took it causiously.

"What is it?" she asked, scrunching her face up.

"It's what you're craving," he said.

"Ha, Don't lie to the girl," D put in.

"I thought you were better than that Stefan," I smirked.

"It's so not what your craving, but it'll do it a pinch." D said.

"Right Stef? You are the expert on _that_ sort of thing," I smiled.

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah. What is it. Skunk? Saint brunard? Bambi?" D mocked.

"Go on, give it a try," he coxed.

"God Stefan," I cried.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." D said.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" she asked.

"Finally!" I cried dramaticly. "Another Vampire who understands!"

Damon laughed.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people Vicki," he explained.

"You don't have to kill to feed," D said

"Yeah, just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwoods," I told her.

"It's so easy," D finished. We smirked. Vicki laughed.

"No, no, no, there's no garentee that you can control yourself, it takes years to learn that okay. You could easily kill somebody, then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life. Which, if I havent made clear, is eternity."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," I grumbled. "Come on Stefan. Get over youreslf. You're not all knowing. You're not Budda!"

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eyeline. We say," D began.

"Snatch," I continued.

"Eat."

"Erace." We grinned.

"Hey, look at me," Stefan interjected. "We choose our own path. Our values and our actions. They define who we are."

"Oh god!" I sighed. "It's hopeless."

"Ooookkkkaaayyy count depuk," Damon laughed. I giggled. "We're out of here."

D and I were heading downstairs when we heard the bell ring.

We opened it and Elena stood there. We smirked.

"Is Stefan here?" she asked.

"Yep," we said together.

"Where is he?" she questioned.

"And goodmorning to you, little miss, I'm on a mission," D sighed.

"Lovely day, isn't it," I asked still smirking.

"How can you both be so arragant and glib after everything that you've done?" She asked.

"No need to third degree us!" I said getting agitated.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call to Vampires arragant and glib?" D countered.

"If either of you wanted me dead, I'd be dead," she explained. I growled.

"Yes you would," D said.

"Without a doubt." I replied.

"And I'm not," she said smugly.

"Yet," we answered in sync again.

She took a deep breath. "Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs," I answered.

"Singing the rain in spain," D added. I grinned. "Knock yourself out."

D put his arm around my shoulder and we smirked, heading outside.

We headed to the Mystic Grill bar. While D went and orded us beers, I couln'd help but think about the first time I met Kathrine.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

"Cassandra darling, come down and meet our guest," Guiseppie's voise sounded from behind my door. I stood up from my sketching and opened my door with a smile.

"Of course Guiseppie. Thankyou for reminding me," I smiled.

He smiled and led the way downstairs. 

"Here she is, miss Peirce, our lovely Cassandra Miller."

"Hello, lovely to meet you," I smiled as we curtsied.

"You also," she replied.

"Why don't you two ladies go for a walk around the gardens to get to know eachother, I'm sure you will be great friends," Guiseppie suggested.

"What a lovely idea Mr. Salvatore," Kathrine replied.

We headed out the door.

"How did you come to live here?" she questioned as we walked through all the lovely smelling flowers and plants.

"Oh, my Mother and Father passed away quite a few years ago. My Father was Best friends with Mr. Salvatore and he took care of me when they passed." I answered sadly.

"Please, there is no need to be so formal. I would like to be friends." Kathrine grinned.

"I would like to be friends also, I don't have many."

"Do you enjoy it here?" she asked me.

"Yes, very much. I'm best friends with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Guiseppies sons. Though Stefan usually interacts with people his age. He is a few years younger than Damon and myself."

"That's nice. I like Stefan, though I have yet to meet Damon." she said thoughtfully.

We grinned and we spent the next few hours talking. Though for some reason it seemed like it was mainly _me_ answering _her_ questions. Which were mostly town Gossip. Yes. We would be Great friends.

**Present**

"Hello? Cass," D said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, oh yeah hi," I said taking my beer from him and skulling it.

"Ha," he laughed, " I have allways been amazed at how you cun skull alcohol so fast."

"It takes skill D. Skill you obviously don't have," I laughed.

"Oh, that was harsh," he said laughing.

He ordered me another beer and we just talked.

We got home and walked up to Damon's room. Vicki was lying on his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Just contmplating the next hundred years, Why did you do it?" she asked as we sat down next to her.

"We were bored," Damon said bluntly.

"You did this to me out of boredum?" she asked looking between us.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." D said.

"There is only so much you can do before you begin to repeat everything," I explained.

She sat up. "Now i'm bored! And all I can think about is blood, I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

"That'll ease up," D laughed.

"Eentually," I added.

"You've just been cooped up all day," D explained.

"Let's go," I said smiling.

"Where?"she inquired.

"Well you life was pathetic, your after life doesn't have to be," D said.

I laughed as he grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around mine, running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as we walked towards the door.

"Where the hell does it look like we're going Stefan?" I asked.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day, she's not Anne Frank," D joked.

"No no no no no," Stefan mumbled as D went to open the door.

"Hey, hey. Now's not the time for this," Sten said.

"We gotta teach her Stefan," I said.

"Show her what it's all about," D added.

"She could hurt someone," Stefan explained.

"So little faith," I said.

"We're not taking her to disney land. We're going to the front yard," D explained.

"This is a bad idea Cassie, Damon," Stefan informed us.

"She's a vampire Stefan" D said.

"She should know the perks," I continued

"Like what?" she asked, interested.

"Like..." D began. He and I quickly switched places. Him running behind her and me appearing in front of her.

"Wow! Where'd he go?" she asked looking around as we smiled.

He tapped her shoulder and she spun around.

"Waoh! How did you do that?" he ran back to me in response.

He wistled to get her attention.

She laughed.

"Come on Vicki," he started.

"Have a go," I finished.

"Live a little," D added.

"No pun intended," I added laughing slightly. D grinned.

She sprinted off into the tree's. We looked but coulnt see her anywhere. Oops.

"Uhhh, our bad," D caved.

"Come on we gotta find her. Now," Stefan panicked.

"Fine, fine. You go that way and Cassie and I will go this way," D said.

"No need to spaz," I added.

We ended up at the grill. Damon needed to flirt with Mrs. Lockwood so I headed over to the bar to drink away all the weird thoughts in my head.

I left about 5 minutes later. D didn't even notice.

I headed Home. I love Holloween. I wanted to dress up this year. I was going to go as a Vampire.

I ran to my room and got out a black mini skirt some fishnet tights my higheel boots that come up to me knees and a black fashion corset. I put on some jewlery, including some black leather hoop earings and got on my bike and drove to the party.

I walked in and immediately had almost every male set of eyes on me. What with my unnatural beauty and all.

I saw Tyler Lockwood looking at me. I walked up to him.

"I kow you," I smiled.

"Yeah, Cassandra. Right?" he asked. Smug that I was talking to him.

"Just Cassie," I corrected.

"Wow, great costume," He said.

"You to. Nice abs," I grinned, flirting with him a bit.

I had to continue to do this to gain trust and work my way into the council. He's pretty hot so I can don't mind.

"Let's go somewhere... quieter," I said.

We walked into a small sucluded area.

We spoke for a bit though he was just trying to say stuff to impress me. It was so annoying.

"And my Dad, the mayor, is -" I cut him off by kissing him. Anything to shut him up.

We kissed for a little bit (he's really good at it). I soon felt someones eyes on me. I growled slightly as his hands encircled my waist.

"Cass," D's vioce said.

Tyler stopped kissing me and looked over his shoulder to see a _very _pissed off Damon.

"Hey D," I panted, fixing myself up. "Tyler, this is my Best friend/Brother Damon. Damon this is Tyler."

"We have to get going," he almost growled. Looking as if he was about to rip Tyler's head off.

"Sure," I said, thoroughly confused. "I'll see you later, Okay Ty."

I ran my hand over his chest suductivly.

D growled under his breath again.

I walked off, grabbing his arm to pull him along with me. Before he did something stupid.

"What's the matter with you. I'm just trying to stick with the plan," I explained.

"Yeah, don't worry, we gotta find Stefan," he replied.

"Okay," I said, not convinced. He suddenly froze.

"What now?" I asked. I turned and looked at him. His eyes were raking over my body. I realised what I was wearing and blushed a little.

"Vampire, really?" he asked in a slightly husky voice.

I scoffed.

We walked up to Bonnie.

"So where'd Caroline run off to?" D asked.

"I like her, she's mean and blunt. That's the makings of a great friend," I smirked.

"Do yourselves a favour Damon and Cassie. Don't ask me about Caroline," she snapped.

"Touchy," I grinned.

"Oh Bonnie," D sighed, "So loyal."

"Just stay away from her," she demanded.

"Why, we're great friends," I grinned. It was true. I really liked this one.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked. Seeing the crystal around her neck. My eyes widened.

"From a friend," she replied.

"Oh really now?" I asked.

"Caroline," D said. "You know that's ours don't you?"

"Not anymore," she said.

"Funny," me and D said in sync.

D clicked and held his hand out. "We'd like it back please."

"I'm not giving it to you," she deadpanned.

"Oh, you sooooo don't wanna do that," I warned.

"I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you if she feels like it," she explained.

"Or," I began.

"We could just take it now," D said. He tried to grab it but his hand burned when he touched it.

I grabbed his hand and stared at it.

We looked at her. She looked freaked. We watched as she ran off.

We waited a few seconds in stunned silence before I relised I was still holding his hand.

I dropped it blushing slightly while he looked at me.

We were heading inside to look for Stefan when D's phone rang. We looked at the number and smirked. He answered it and I listened in with my sensitive hearing.

"What?" he asked.

"I need your help."

Stefans voice alone was enough to wipe the smirks off our faces.

He explained to us wat happened.

We went around to where he said.

Sure enough there was a dead Vicki and an injured Elena on the ground in front of us.

I smelt the blood before I saw it. I hadn't fed in days and was pretty hungry. The blood was to much a temptation.

"You should go," D sighed.

"We got this," I said, though it sounded strained.

Damon noticed this and relised why.

"You did this, this is your falt," she accused.

"You confuse us for people with remorse," he said.

She tried pushing Damon, when that didn't work she tried slapping me. D's hand shot out and stopped hers from touching me.

"Firstly, you _don't_ touch her. Secondly, the last person that tried that died," D explained.

"None of this matters to us," I said.

"None of it," D repeated.

"People die around you. How could it not matter. It matters and you both know it!" she cried.

She then slapped him. Hard.

I growled. The anger mixed with my hunger was not working in her favour.

Damon saw my face change slightly. "You need to leave."

She looked at my face and her eyes widened.

"Your wounds are bleeding and you. Need. To. Leave," he explained

She walked off. Her eyes never leaving mine.

When she was gone we bent down.

D sighed

After we burried Vicki. We went to find Stefan at Elena's house.

We listened to her and Stefan go on about making Jeremy forget.

"I can do it," D offered.

We walked onto the porch.

"If this is what you want. I'll do it."

"It's what I want," she said.

"What do you want him to know?" D asked as I leant against the pole.

"I want you to tell him, that Vicki left town. And she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her, or worry about her. He's going to miss her but he knows it's for the best."

D nodded and headed inside. Glancing at me.

Elena walked over and sat down casting a wary glance at me.

"Tell D that I'll see him later. I'm gunna go catch a snack before I kill you," I said.

She and Stefan just glared.

And with that I just left.


	8. 162 Candles

**A/N: Hey this one took a bit longer to do. I had some minor writers block. I want everyone to review and tell me their favourite bit or tell me what you want to see. Thanks, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries!**

**Cassie POV**

I was walking down to the back garden when I heard a noise.

"Hello?" I called. "D? If that's you i'm Gunna kick your ass."

"Not quite," Said a voice I know all too well.

"LEXI!" I screamed and ran to hug her.

"CASSIE!" she screamed just as loud.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Stefan's Birthday," she answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I said sheepishly.

"You and Stefan are going to put aside your differences for today and we are going to have an awesome time," she said.

"Okay. But only cause I get to hang with you!" I caved.

"Yay!" she said.

"Come on," I laughed. Dragging her inside for some girl talk.

We ended up on Stefans bed in fits of laughter.

We fell asleep around 3 hours later.

I woke up and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my best friend.

"Boo," he said.

"Aaarrrggg," said Lexi in irritation. They never did get along.

We sat up.

"Hello Lexi," D said smiling. "Hey Cass."

"What an unexpected surprise," he said. We laughed.

"Unexpected surprise?" Lexi mocked. "I think the wrong brother went back to highschool."

"How long you here for?" he asked. Putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Just for Stefan's B'day," She answered. "And to see my lovely friend Cassie."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard the words Cassie and lovely in the same sentence," D grinned.

I glared at him.

"You mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" he asked.

"That's it Damon. After a centry I finally realised, death means nothing without you," she said sarcasticly. I laughed despite that weird feeling. Must be hungry.

"Your so mean to me," he said.

"Ah, have you met you? Your not a nice person," She said.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right, your an ass," I said.

"Well, because I'm a vampire," he dully explained.

"But your only the bad part," she said.

"Teach me to be good," he grinned.

"Oh god," I muttered.

Lexi quickly jumped over me and onto Damon. Putting a hand over his neck, blocking his airways.

"I'm older and that means stronger," she growled.

"I'm sorry," he choked.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan or Cassie, cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it," she whispered menacingly.

"Yep," D said.

She got up and walked off. Smiling nicely at me. I returned it.

"You Okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

"Come on, we got to go see the sheriff," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, Thanks," he said and we ran downstairs to get the vervain.

We arrived at the sheriffs office and the young secretary told us to go straight through.

"Mr Salvatore, Miss Miller," she greated. "Come on in, uh, could you get the door."

"Sure," he said.

"I understand from mrs Lockwood that your uncles out of town."

"Yes, he is, but we spoke with Zack and he filled us in and asked if we could bring this to you," D explained.

She tokk it and opened the package up. She gaped.

"Vervain," she said.

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough," I said.

"It's a small circle, founding families, a few city officials," she told us.

"And your deputies ofcourse right?" D asked, both of us taking seats.

"Are we any closer?" I asked.

"I think our facts are wrong," she explained. We looked at her, urging her to continue. "We've always believed that Vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?"

"Is that even possible?" D inquired.

"We've exuasted every other opsion. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us."

Oh the irony.

"Hm," D and I said in sync. This was not good.

"So what's the next step?" D asked.

"We are now looking at anyone new to town since the deaths began."

"That should turn up a suspect or two."she thought.

"And we of course." D started.

"Will do anything we can to help," I finished.

"There she is," I said as Care walked along the path.

D and I stood in front of her.

"Hey cassie," she said hugging me.

"Hi Caroline, it's great to see you again," I said. D rolled his eyes.

"Look dungen boy," she said turning to Damon. "I'm done being your little slave girl you seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think that-"

D compelled her.

"Oh my god! Where have you been? It's really good to see you."

"Much better," D said. "You wanna throw a party at the grill tonight."

"Well why don't one of you do it?" she asked.

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come," I explained

"We need a lot of people, big croud. Invite everyone," D continued.

"And why am I having this party?" she asked us.

"Because you," I said grinning.

"Are going to help us solve this towns little vamapire problem," D informed her. "And I want our crystal back."

"Oh but Bonnie has it," she said.

"We know that, get it from her," he demanded.

"Please," I added. "See you tonight Care." I hugged her. We then left to tell Stefan and Lexi of the party.

"What are we doing tonight?" we heard Lexi ask as we walked into the lounge.

"Funny you should ask," D said.

"Well I wasn't asking you," She countered.

"There's a party. At the grill," he began.

"You'll love it. Banquets. Tacky wait staff. All of Stefan's friends," I smirked.

"Yeah I don't want a birthday party."

"Well it's not for you. It's a party party. Nobody's going to know it's your birthday," Damon defanded.

He continued to glare.

"Caroline's throwing it," I explained.

"Guys, stay away from Caroline."

"We're friends, it's cool," D said.

"Me too. I actually like this girl," I said.

"It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk."

"We need to blend in," I added.

D looked down at the blood bags Lexi had out.

"Urrggg, I prefer mine at 98.6," with that he walked out.

I picked one up and took a sip.

"Sorry Lex," I grimaced. "Me too."

I followed D out.

It was several hours later when D and I where at the bar in the mitst of Caroline's party.

"In-coming," D moaned.

"What?" I asked. It was then I saw Care heading towards us with a smug smile on her face.

"Amazing party," she said, "Right."

"Totallly," I grinned.

"Glad you thought of it," D smiled. I laughed softly.

"Well are you having a good time?" she asked.

"Do you have my crystal?" He inquired.

"No," she said.

"Then i'm not having a good time," he deadpanned.

"Well I on the other hand think this party is fricken awesome," I shouted. Getting cheers in response from the people who heard me.

D smiled at me.

"Thankyou Cassie," she said.

We saw Lex come in and headed to see her.

"Cya later Care," I said.

"Where's my brother?" D asked her.

"Hey Cass!" she greeted me.

"Lexi!" I replied, hugging her. "Nice," I said looking at what she was wearing.

"You to! He said he would meet me here," she answered Damon.

"I'm going to have a game of pool with her," I informed D.

He scoffed.

"Have fun," I said.

"Hey," I said to Lexi.

"Want a game?" she asked, setting it up.

"Sure," I replied smiling.

"So what's up with you and Damon?" she asked as I broke.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She gave me 'the look'. "He's my Best friend."

"Come on! Somethings different," she explained.

"I have no idea what your talking about," I said.

I wondered if what she was saying made sense. Like the weird new feeling I somethimes got in my stomach.

We played for a little while until Stefan got here.

"I'm out," I said as he walked up to the table.

"Come on, just one more game," pleaded Lexi.

"No can do. It would kill my rep to be seen with him," I exused and left to find D.

"Hey," he greeted throwing a casual arm over my shoulder. "Look who just walked through the door."

We looked over and saw Elena staring at Stefan and Lexi playing pool.

We stepped in her view and smirked.

"Stefan simles," D said, "Alert the media."

We walked up beside her.

"Neither of you have given him reasons to be happy lately," she said.

"Oh come on," I sighed. "You are no fun!"

"Oh you're right. Poor Stefan. Persercuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother and sister."

"Does it get tiring?" I asked.

"Being so rightious?" D continued.

"It flares up in the presence of sychopaths," she said

"Ouch, well, consider the sychopaths feelings hurt," he answered.

I scoffed.

"What did you do to my brother?" she asked.

"I'm going to need a less vauge question," he said. We fist bumped.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory. Of Vicki. What else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and Aarrrrgggg and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." He replied.

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay, I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking. Are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Elena, I took away his suffering." was answer.

"You should be happy he did even that," I said. D sent me an annoyed glance. I smirked.

She walked off.

"Come on, let's drink," I said pulling D towards the bar.

After about 10 minutes of sitting at the bar with Damon I heard Lexi talking to Elena.

"Are you going to drink that?" she asked.

"I'll be right back," I said. D raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ah, go for it," Elena said, handing he shot to Lexi.

"Don't mind if I do," I grinned, snatching it before she could and downing it in the next second.

Lexi smiled while Elena glared.

"Come on Lex, I know when I'm not wanted," I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Wait, are you two friends?" Elena asked.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled.

Lexi and I grinned.

"Hey Lexi, it was really nice meeting you," Elena said. Lex smiled.

"I'm officially ditching you again," I said. "Damon looks loner."

"Okay, remember what I said," she said, refering to our pool table conversation.

"Yeah, yeah," and I headed towards D.

"I do not look Loner," D said.

"Whatever you say D," I laughed.

"What did Lexi mean, about something she said?" D asked me.

"If it was worth hearing I would tell you," I informed him. We smiled.

"Alright, the shots are a bribe," Came Lexi's voice as she put to shots on the counter before us."I need you to answer a question."

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" was her question.

"Have you tried the brittle?" D asked.

"Cut the crap," Lexi said.

"Okay, We have a diabolical master plan," D said.

"What is it?" she asked. I laughed.

"Well if we told you It wouldn't be very diabolical now would it?" I said. "Sorry Lex."

"I know but come on! Please Cassie?" she said.

"I wish I could," I said.

Just then the sheriff came up and injected Lexi with some vervain. What's going on?

D and I stood up.

"Oh my God, Lexi!" I said as she choked.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Thankyou for the vervain. Now if you'll exuse us," She said. Walking away, with her minions (deputies) taking Lexi.

I tried to follow them but the police jerks wouldn't let me so I found another way out.

I saw the sheriff try to shoot her. I laughed softly.

I was headed towards them when D came out of nowhere and staked her. I came to a halt.

"Why?" she asked him.

"It's part of the plan," he whispered.

She looked at me and I shook my head with tears in my eyes.

"Lexi," I whispered.

Then she collapsed.

I quickly ran back to where Stefan and Elena where hiding.

They glared at me.

"I had no idea!" I nearly sobbed. Stefan grabbed me in a hug.

"I'll see you at home," I whispered. "Elena." I nodded towards her.

I got home and put the fire on. Then I grabbed the full bottle of alcohol and started to down it.

Why did Damon do that. He didn't even tell me. I am getting sick of this.

Damon got home after I had drunken about 3 full bottles and plenty of shots.

"Cass?" he asked softly.

"Piss off Damon," I growled, the tears threatening to fall.

"Cassie, come on, you know I had to get them off our trail," he tried to reason.

"No," I growled again. "Why didn't you tell me. I am your best friend Damon. Your partner in crime, Okay. We are meant to be in this together. Working towards the same goal. And yet here you are, acting as if you are in charge. You hardly ever ask my help or opinion."

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Cass, you know that's not true-" he began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled, effectivly cutting him off.

He went to sit down and poured himself a drink.

Stefan came through the window almost silently.

"See, I told you I would take care of it," D said.

Stefan ran up and punched him in the face. Then the fight began. I just stood there. I was still numb and slightly drunk.

Stefan pulled out a stake and stabbed Damon in the stomach with it.

"You missed," he chocked.

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done."

Damon fell to the ground.

Stefan walked towards me, putting an arm over my shoulder in a one arm hug.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Damon pulled it out and looked at me.

I met his eyes and shook my head, walking away.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you liked and what you want to see!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. History Repeating

**A/N: Okay so I know that Vampires don't usually get really drunk but in my story they can, just like humans but they need a lot more for it to happen. They also don't get hangovers. They always remember what they did though they have no control over it at the time. They get extremely impulsive.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any songs used or mentioned. I do, however, own Cassandra Anne Miller.**

**Cassie POV**

I was so ficken pissed!

Damon was driving me insane. I want to cry and kill him at the same time.

How could he not tell me. Granted I wouldn't of let him do it and he knows this. But come on. I'm sick and tired of him making all the decisions. I need a drink.

I got out of my bed, without changing out of my P.J.'s and grabbed my sketchpad and water colours. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed down to the back garden. I think I need to chill today.

As I passed the inbuilt cupboard near the door I got out a picnic blanket.

I arrived down near the small creak that flowed at the very back, just inside of the forest, and put the blanket down and began to draw. I drew the trees and the birds. The moss and dirt. I drew everything, leaving a big white whole where the creak would be. I always had trouble with water. Ever since-

No! now was not the time to think about the past. Just focus on the now. I started to add the blue of the creak, when I felt my eyes droop closed. I was up silently crying last night and got almost no sleep.

I guess a small rest wouldn't be so bad. And with that I layed my head back down and let my eyes droop close.

**Damon POV**

It was late afternoon and I hadn't seen Cassie at all. I kow she was upset with me, but I hadn't even seen her at the bar. She's always at the bar.

I walked down to the back garden, remembering her saying it was a nice place to think.

As I walked I saw her come into view. She was lying still. I panicked for a moment until she took a deep breath. She was asleep.

I sat down next to her. She was clutching something in her hands. A book or something.

I lightly and silently reached over and pulled it from her grasp. She stirred a little but did not wake.

I opened it up to the first page and saw mountains, covered in snow. It was stunning. I saw the bottom right corner had Cassie's signiture on it. She drew this? She drew at all?

She never said anything.

I flipped through it some more. The next page had a picture of a tiger, her favourite animal, if I'm not mistaken.

I turned a few more pages only to find different animals and landscapes. All of which were breathtaking.

Then I came across one page in particular. It was of a crow, with the sun on it and it's feathers shining a slight rainbow colour. It was my crow. Surrounded by fog.

I turned the next page and was shocked even more when I saw myself staring up at me.

She drew me standing by a fire, with a glass off whiskey in my hand and a smirk on my lips.

I should deffinately speak with her. She is my Best Friend. I really am sorry. What she said was entirerly true.

She started to stir a little, I quickly put the book back in her hands and left before she woke up.

**Cassie POV**

I woke up and went inside to get changed.

I headed towards the front door and saw Damon heading towards me.

"Cass," he started. I cut him off by slaming the door in his face.

I got on my bike and sped towards the Mystic Grill. Once I got there I headed straight for the bar. Ready to drink myself into oblivion.

"Hey you," I said to the cute bartender. "Get me the strongest thing you have here, then triple it."

"Can I see some I.D.?" he said.

"No," I compelled him. OH, What the hell. "And everything I order tonight will be free."

"Sure thing," he said, winking.

It was a few hours later when Damon came walking in. Looking pretty bad. Not that I cared or anything. I quickly downed another shot.

He walked up and sat beside me. I ignored his presence.

"Cassie please. Talk to me," he said. "At the very least look at me."

I turned my head slightly and looked at him. Effectively avoiding his eyes. Then I turned my head forward again. He gave an annoyed sigh.

"Piss off Damon," I slurred. Okay so maybe I was slightly drunk.

"Come on Cass," he said. "You're drunk. Let's go home and talk. Or something of that nature."

"Or we could do this," I said. I got up and walked over to the stage they had set up.

**Damon POV**

I watched as my wasted best friend walked up to the makeshift stage they had set up.

She spoke to them breifly then got up and adjusted the mike.

"Hey everyone. I'm Cassie and the very nice band here has agreed to let me do a little improb song. This is deticated to a certain arrogant jerk over at the bar. You know who you are," She ranted.

Several heads turned to me. This is bad.

Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything was better when sun goes down

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I couldnt long to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die

Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things that I shouldn't know  
And there's a new moon on the rise

I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I couldnt long to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)  
Make me wanna die

I'll die for you my love, my love  
I'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)  
I'll steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)  
I'll die for you my love, my love  
Well burn up in the light

Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Make me wanna die

There was a beat of silence before everyone clapped.

She just stared at me a second before dropping the microphone and walking off stage and out the door.

That was Amazing. I had no idea she could sing like that.

I quickly ran to follow her out but by the time I got there, her and her bike were gone.

**Cassie POV**

I woke up a few hours later. About two seconds after I opened my eyes the memory of earlier came crashing down. Crap.

I looked at my watch. About 6. The sun had just set.

"_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!"_ I heard.

I reached over and grabbed my phone.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Cassie! It's Elena!" came her panicked voice through my mobile.

"What the hell do you want. And how did you get this number," I asked.

"Cassie, Emily has possesed Bonnie. She said she was going 'back to the place where it all began'" she explained.

"Ummm... wow. Okay, where it all began?" I said. That made no...

I gasped and sat up straight. The old Salvatore estate.

I told Elena to meet me there.

"Hello Emily," Damon said.

I walked out from behind a tree. Damon glanced at me.

"Emily," I nodded.

"You look different," he continued.

"Almost familiar." I smirked slightly.

"I wont let you do it," she said.

"We had a deal," Damon explained.

"A deals a deal," I added.

"Things are different now," she said. "I need to protect my family."

"We protected your family," I explained.

"You owe us," he continued. I smiled at us finishing eachothers sentances.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said.

"Your about to be a lot more than that," Damon exclaimed. He ran forward. I reached out but couldn't grab him in time.

Emily used her powers and rammed him against a branch. It stabbed his stomach.

I ran to him. I looked back at her and growled.

Just then Stefan ran up and helped me get him down.

"Ah that hurts," Damon moaned. "This is why I kill people."

I grinned slightly.

"Stefan," said Emily.

"Hello Emily," he responded.

"Are you okay Damon?" I asked, crouching down to him to survey his wounds.

"I'll live," he joked lightly. I laughed quietly despite the situation.

"Look, Cass, I'm sorry," he pleaded, grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes.

"I know," I whispered. "Now is not the time."

"Emily I swear to god!" he exclaimed as he got up.

"I wont let you unleash them into this world," she said.

"Them?" Stefan asked.

"What part of the story did you leave out Damon?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" he asked.

"Emilt tell me what you did?" Stefan cammanded.

"To save her, I had to them," she said crypticly.

"You saved everyone in the church?" He questioned.

"With one come all," she said.

"I dont care about them, I just want Kathrine," Damon growled, standing.

Stefan spoke to Damon while I went up to Emily.

"Come on Emily," I said. "Kathrine is like my sister. You can't do this."

She looked at me and I felt a searing pain in my skull. I fell to the ground screaming.

"CASSIE!" I heard Damon Scream.

Emily tore her gaze from me and went back to what she was doing. The pain stopped and I collapsed in Damons arms.

"Things are different now," Emily called, in response to something Damon had said.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

"Please," I added.

"I can't free them," she explained. "I won't."

I stood up and stepped out of Damon's arms. My temper flaring. I growled.

Damon stepped beside me again and put his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Incendia!" she cried as flames erupted from the ground.

"No," Damon and I cried.

"Bonnie!" came Elena's voice.

Emily threw the crystal into the sky and it exploded.

I couldn't hold it it any longer I ran forward, Damon not far behind. I grabbed her neck and bit down roughly. Sucking her dry while he held her still.

Stefan ran forward and pulled us off her.

Stefan said he could save her and did so. Elena turned and gave us a loathing look.

I glared back and walked off.

Damon followed me.

We went to a quieter area and I sat down. He went and lent against a tree.

It was silent for a long while. I looked up and saw Damon staring at me. Our eyes met and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

She was my best friend. She accepted me and now I don't think I'll ever see her again.

"Cass," he whispered. I suddenly felt him sitting next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I leant into him.

We heard Stefan walk up.

"Katghrine never compelled us, we knew everything," Damon said. "Every step of the way."

"She was my Best female friend. One of the only people to accept me. She was my sister," I said in the same tone.

"It was real for me," he added. "We'll leave now."

I guess that's all we can do.

Stefan nodded and walked off.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I said softly. "But when am I ever?"

"I'm truly sorry for what I did Cassie," he admitted after a moment of silence. "You mean too much to me. It will kill me if I lost you."

"I forgive you Damon," I whispered, another tear coming out.

He sighed in relief and hugged me. I squeezed him tightly and buried my face in his neck.

"Let's go home," He said lightly. I nodded and shut my eyes, not moving an inch.

I heard D laugh a little and felt the ground disappear from under me. I looked up to see him cradling me to his chest. I smiled. This felt nice.

I started to fall asleep as he walked. As I drifted off, I remembered something D said to Stefan.

We'll leave now.

I guess we should. Although I could only think one thing.

I don't want to leave.

**A/N: The song she sings is Make Me Wanna Die – The Pretty Reckless. And Raise You Glass – P!nk is the song she has as her ring tone.**

**Give me your ideas and Review.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. The Turning Point

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I know it's been forever since I updated. I left the disc's at a friends house. Anyway, REVIEW and tell me what you think and what you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Only Cassandra Anne Miller.**

**Cassie POV**

"Hi," I smiled, flirting a little with the bartender. Damon and I were at the Mystic Grill, having a few drinks. Damon felt the need to roll his eyes.

"Hey," he grinned.

"You know you don't have to flirt with every guy you see," D said as he left. There was some emotion in his voice I couldn't quite decifer.

"I do not!" I defended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he smiled.

"I don't flirt with you," I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes again. I smacked him upside the head. He glared at me and I poked my tounge at him as I got up and headed to the bathroom to check my hair.

"Hi," said a voice from my left as I walked out of the restroom. "I'm Carter."

"Cassandra," I smirked seductively.

"C-could I buy you a drink," he asked embaressed. He wasn't totally horrible looking. Shaggy light brown hair, a light dusting of freckles over his nose and lovely green eyes. _I prefer blue._ Where did that come from?

"Sure," I bit my lip, "But not from here. It's way to quiet. I know a small club, just around the corner. Wanna come with?"

"Absoulutely," he breathed, grinning.

"Let me just get my things from my friend over there and I'll meet you at the door." he nodded and ran off.

"Dinner is served," I smirked at Damon as I grabbed my coat and bag. "I'll see you at home. Don't wait up."

I downed the rest of my glass and headed to where Carter was waiting. Ignoring the fact that I could feel Damon's eyes following me as I went.

It was 2am when I got home. Drunk. And I think my shirt was on backwards. I walked into the loungeroom and tried to tiptoe through but someone coughed to gain my attention.

I turned to see Stefan sitting in one of the chairs and Damon standing near the fire.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I'm late, and that I didn't call. I know the drill. Grounded for a month," I smirked. They just stared.

"What?" I asked seriously.

"Where were you and what did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Oh God!" I cried, "Please tell me your kidding."

They just stared again.

"I went to a bar with my new friend Carter, then we went back to his house for some... Quality bonding time."

I thought I heard a growl from Damon.

"Don't worry my boys," I declared. "I compelled him to think all he had was a onenight stand and that my name was Buffy and I'm blonde!" I giggled.

Damon chuckled slightly.

"Your shirt's back to front," Stefan informed me.

"I had a feeling it was," I sighed. I reached up and simply took it off (I was wearing a bra! And in my defence I was drunk!)

Stefan averted his eyes while Damon couldn't keep his off me. I rolled mine.

"Fixed!" I grinned. "I'm going to bed and we can forget this ever happened. Kapeesh?"

With that I ran to my room and fell straight asleep.

"Morning," I said as I walked into the lounge to see D staring out the window.

"Hey," he replied.

I was dressed in my usual, dark skinnie jeans, purple gaphic-t with a black vest thrown over the top. My signiture Chuck Taylors on my feet.

"I'm bored," I randomly stated. D laughed a little.

"Any idea where you will go?" Stefan asked as he walked in. I got of the couch and walked over to Damon's side.

"I don't know," Damon answered. "London maybe."

"Yes, London. I love it there," I smiled.

"I know," he replied. "See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon," Stefan commented.

"What the hell do you think I am?" I asked rhetorically.

"Your right Stefan I only have Cassie and You," he replied sarcasticly.

I laughed slightly.

"So where are we going?" he continued.

"_We_, are not going anywhere," Stefan said. "I'm going to live my life as far away from you two, as possible."

"Uurrrgggg," I groaned as D and I walked forward. "You are no fun."

"But we're a team. We could travel the world together," Damon grinned turning to me. "We could try out for the Amazing Race."

I laughed loudly.

"Hmmm... That's funny," Stefan said.

"I thought so," I mumbled.

"Seriously, where are you going because we're not staying in this town," Stefan deadpanned.

Just then the doorbell rang.

We all looked towards the door.

Stefan walked up and opened the door.

"I'm here to see Damon and Cassie," Sheriff forbes said. "Uh sure, okay."

We walked up behind him.

"Sheriff," D said. "What a surprise."

"We weren't expecting you."

"I'm sorry to bother you but we need to talk," she answered.

"Come in," we nodded.

Damon shut the door behind her as I led her through the lounge and into the backyard.

"We hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesnt know about this yet and we would like to keep it that way," Damon said.

"Ofcourse. Kids are to young to be brought into this," she replied.

"Absoulutely," I put in. "So."

"What do you need?" Damon asked continuing on.

"There's been another attack. A female victum. Her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. We thought we solved that problem when I stacked the blonde one," D explained. I froze. He cast me an appologetic look.

I twitched.

Deep breaths Cassie! Keep it under control.

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone," Liz replied. "Or multiple someones. The story for the town is another animal attack but I don't know how long we can keep lying to them."

I nodded in understanding. Though I really didn't know what was going on at all.

"The councils in an uproar. We thought we were past this," she added.

"Ah, so, what do we do?" Damon asked.

"You're the only one who's ever taking on a vampire. We were hoping... you could tell us."

D and I locked eyes. Both screaming WTF? In our heads.

I was actually starting to get worried.

We told her that we would have to be in touch and that we would talk and research. Doing all we can.

We led her out. "Thankyou, Bye."

"Let me know what you come up with," she said.

"Absoulutely," D sighed.

"Ofcourse," I smiled sweetly.

As soon as we shut the door Stefan was holding Damon up by his collar.

I growled warningly.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody," he accused.

D shrugged him off.

"Get off of me," he commanded. "A, don't touch me. And B, if I had I wouldn't have been so obvous about it. C."

"There's another vampire in town," I finished.

"That's impossible," said Stefan.

"Obviously not," D countered.

"Well who could it be?" he questioned.

"Dracula?" I asked sarcasticly. "How the hell are we supposed to know. You really think we are the root of all evil don't you?"

Damon laughed loudly and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Ah what do we care?" He began, "We're leaving anyway right?"

"No I can't leave now and you both know that," he said, definately annoyed. "How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this Stefan," D and I said in sync as we headed to the library.

**Stefan POV**

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Elena.

"Damon and Cassie are tracking them right now. Look I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful."

She nodded.

"I also wanted to talk to you about Cassie and Damon. Well mainly Cassie."

"Yes?" she asked. "What about them?"

"Cassie and Damon are alike in many ways. But Cassie has a temper far worse than Damon. And she doesn't like you. At all. You need to do everything you can to stay away from her. You never know what it takes for her to snap, but it usually isn't much. And when she does, it is not just with words. She will hurt you, badly. Knowing Cassie though, she is very hard to avoid. She will make herself known. She tests people, and if you want to be safe, you need to pass this test."

"What's the test?" she asked, looking frightened.

"Well, usually she will say things, insult you, until she gets a reaction. People usually think it's best just to let it slide, ignore everything she says. But that is the worst thing to do."

"You want me to talk back to her?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But just be sure not to say anything that may set her off. Just defend yourself and add in an insult or two."

She nodded.

I just hope she will be okay.

**Cassie POV**

"We need to find this other vampire," D declared as he paced the library.

"No shit sherlock," I rolled my eyes. So did he.

"But how?" he asked again.

How to find a vampire. It would be so easy if we had something that did that... like the compass!

"That's it! Cassie you're a genious!" Damon said as he picked me up and spun my around.

"I said that out loud?" I asked confused.

He chuckled. "But we interfere with the signal. Who can we get to do it for us? Caroline!"

"You just answered your own question," I laughed.

"Shut up," he smiled as he began to ring her. Just as she picked up I stole the phone from him.

"What the hell do you want," she growled.

"Woah! Relax Care, It's Cassie!" I grinned.

"Oh! Cassie. Hi!" she sounded a lot nicer now. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do us a favour," I grinned up at D, who pouted slightly back because of me taking his phone.

We were on our way to Caroline when D's mobile rang.

"So what do I do know?" Care's voice asked.

"Just wait, we'll be there in a minute," he answered.

"Can you hurry? I have things to do," she whined.

"You can give us that," he said as we appeared behind her. She turned and gasped.

She smiled at me then glared at Damon as she opened her hand to reveal the compass.

"So why did you need me to do this?" she asked.

"Cause we interfere with the signal," D deadpanned.

"Can I go know? This has blown like half of my day," she sighed.

"Of course hun," I smiled.

"You do that, get in your car, go home and forget I asked you to do this," Damon compelled her.

"Okay," she smiled.

She turned and hugged me. "Bye now."

"Bye," he replied.

"Later," I called.

I turned and gave him 'the look'.

"What?" he asked, totally clueless.

I just rolled my eyes once again and entered the abandoned building. Having to break the door handle in doing so.

D shut the door behind us.

We took but a few steps in before Damon was shot. He groaned in pain so they were definitely wooden bullets.

I got in front of him crouching protectively and growling as Logan Fell emerged from the darkness.

Oh My God.

"Yeah, I have tones of these wooden bullets so nothing funky. From either of you!"

"You don't wanna do this. Trust me," D chocked, obviously in pain.

Logan shot him again.

"Hey," I called loudly.

"OWWWWW," groaned Damon.

"That's what you get," Logan began.

"For what?" I asked. "What did he do?"

"He made me like this," he said crouching down to our level.

"I killed you," D groaned, pulling out a bullet. "I didn't turn you."

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the three of you. I knew you'd show up here. And I'm glad you did. Because I have some questions."

"Us first," D moaned.

"Who turned you?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he countered. "Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground, behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens," he sighed.

"You _are _dead," I added.

"Owe," Damon whined as he pulled yet another bullet out of his leg.

"You bit me," Logan pressed."It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. We didn't do that," D explained.

"Some other Vampire found you. Gave you their blood," I continued.

"Who?" he asked.

D and I sighed in sync.

"That's what we wnna know," he cried as he lied down.

"Dudes, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bunt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know. One minute I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in," breathed D.

"I know," he explained. "I live alone."

I chuckled slightly. "Ahhh, that sucks."

"Now, I'm at the Ramata, watching paperveiw all day. Eating everything in sight, icluding housekeeping."

"It could be worse," D grimaced.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing," he laughed. "And I like it. I'm inflicted."

"Welcome to the club," D groaned.

"Not as fun as you would think," I added.

"Wait, cops only found one body," D explained.

"Sloppy," I scolded.

"I left one, I was tired," he explained. "But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there.

"Your kidding," D whispered, looking at me wide eyed.

I looked over and fought a grimace. "Yeah man, that's not sychopathic _at all_."

He glared at me as he sat down.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well you probably love her," I said softly. I could have sworn I saw Damon glance at me. But I am totally overly paranoid. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. Your going to have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?" he asked. "I'm a morning person."

Damon and I glanced at eachother.

"You can both walk in the sun, which by the way, is pretty cool." My hand instantly went to my ring. Hiding it from view. "Council would never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"Excuse me?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"The journals?" D asked.

"Yeah, the founding fathers. they passed on journals to their kids. Come on guys. You gotta tell me. How do you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" D asked.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logen persisted.

"Who turned you?" I asked.

"You know, I've been really nice so far. But I will kill you. And You," he pointed to me. I scoffed.

"Then you'll never know," D growled as he stood up.

"Your not answering our question," I stated.

"You first," he demamded.

"Her temper is wearing thin," D warned. "You don't want to be the cause of it dissapearing all together now. Trust me." I growled deeply. "It seems we are at a bit of an impass then doesn't it."

"I have things to do," Logan said. "People to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

I then heard the shots as I felt several burning wooden bullets penatrate my skin. I fell down next to Damon. Groaning in pain.

We got home and went straight up to Damon's room.

"I'm calling Stefan," D informed me.

"Kay. I'll be right back," and I ran to my room and got changed in a few seconds.

"_Are you two okay?"_ I heard Stefan ask as I entered the room.

"No, we're not okay. We were ambushed. We were shot," he said.

I took the phone from him as he put a new shirt on. Trying with all my might to tear my eyes from his beautifully toned stomach and chest.

"And now we're vengeful," I growled. My previous anger instantly returning.

He took it back.

"We just gotta find him.'

"_Well there's no need. He's here at the school."_

"What?" I practically shriek.

"You're kidding," D looked at me smirking slightly. "Why the hell is he there?"

"_He's working the croud," _he responded.

"Well we'll be right there," D's smirk widened. He hung up.

"So?" I ask. "We gunna kick ass or what?"

"You know me so well," he grinned.

"Yep," I grinned back as we headed downstairs. He went to take his keys off the table. "No no no no no no no. We are taking my baby tonight."

"Fine," he sighed as we went through the door. He suddenly sprinted down the drive and onto my bike (who's name is Misty). "But you're riding bitch."

I growled but hopped on anyway. Wrapping my arms around his middle while he reved. This felt different. Usually when I'm so close to him, I don't mind. But tonight it felt as though butterflies were in my stomach. I can't possibly be hungry. Then what the hell is it?

We arrived at the school and were about to get off when Stefan and Elena came running up to us.

"Logan has Caroline!" Stefan exclaimed. I hissed involentarily.

"What?" I growled.

"You run behind us. We'll track him," D said.

"What about me?" asked Elena.

"Is that a trick question?" I laughed. "You're going to go inside and be the human you are."

She looked like she was going to cry. Pathetic.

"Don't talk to me that way!" she practicly growled and turned and walked inside.

I had to admit, I was surprised.

"We don't have time for this. Let's go!" Stefan yelled.

"Pushy," I murmed.

I stayed behind Damon as he shot that Logan scum in the chest with the wooden bullets.

"Paybcks a bitch, isn't it?" D asked rhetorically. I laughed.

"Get her out of here," I said to Stefan.

"_What happened?"_ came liz's voice from the receiver in the car.

"Sheriff," D answered. "Hey, It's Damon and Cassie."

"_Where's Caroline?"_

"She's okay. We're on Elm street."

I ran to the back and opened the boot to find a lead pipe. _Sweet!_

I pulled it out and sauntered over to a groaning Logan.

"We're gunna try this one more time," Damon said coming up beside me. "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know," he panted.

"This tire iron could take your head clean off," I smirked.

"Is that your final answer?" D asked.

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked.

"We don't side with anyone!" D protested.

"You pissed us off. We want you dead," I glared.

"Who turned you?" D asked _again._

"I don't know," he yelled.

"Oh well," we said in sync.

"You're screwed," I added and went to take a swing.

"Wait, wait, wait, I do know," he said.

"You're lying," D corrected.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get into the tomb? Underneath the old church."

"If you are lying to us," D began.

"I will end you," I brought the pipe up to his neck.

"I am not lying!" he insisted. "There's another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church."

"Take me down," D said.

"What?" I put in.

"Make it look real, make it look real!"

He pushed Damon up against the car and took off. I growled as the cops arrived.

"Where is she?" Liz asked.

"She's ok," he panted.

"Our brother's taking her home," I added.

"We're sorry sheriff," D continued. "We just weren't strong enough."

D and I locked eyes. This was it. We were getting Kathrine back. I grinned.

D and I were walking through the woods towards the old church when his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"_I just wanted to say thankyou to both you and Cassie. I don't know how you did it," _Sheriff Forbs Voice came through the speaker.

"Ah, not following ya," D explained.

"_We found Logans body out by the old Fell wherehouse,"_ she replied. _"It's been disposed of. He was hording victums. Innocent victums."_

"What?" we asked.

"_He's dead. This town owes you both so much,"_ she said. _"And so do I."_

Then she just hung up.

My mouth dropped open as the reality crashed down onto me. Logan was dead. And we were never getting into that tomb.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I asked once we had recovered from our shock.

"I was thinking we might go see Bree," he replied.

"Ah. Bree," I sighed. "Whatever. I'm up for it."

An hour later later. Damon and I had grabbed the car and some tunes and were on our way to Georgia. Though on our way out of Mystic Falls we came across something... different.

**A/N: and so begins Bloodlines. I'm pretty busy this weekend. I'm going to a bluelight and visiting some friends up the coast but because the next episode is one of my favourites. I'm pretty eager to begin it. So that should be done sometime within the next few days.**


	11. Bloodlines

We saw Elena's car flipped and heard her screams. Within seconds we were out of our car and beside her car. We saw a vampire running away. We knelt down and saw Elena crying.

"How you doing in there?" Damon asked her.

"Damon, Cassie," she choked.

"You're stuck," I concluded.

Damon stood up to check it out while I tried to calm her down.

"Ssshhhh, Elena it's going to be okay," I cooed.

"It's my seatbelt. It's stuck," she cried.

Damon opened the door.

"We're going to get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that," he explained as she did as asked. "Ready?"

"1, 2, 3," I counted softly.

Damon reached up and broke the seatbelt.

He dragged her out of the car gently.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I checked her head for injury.

"Can you stand?" Damon asked as he carried her. "Is anything broken?"

She moaned and shook her head. D put her on her feet.

"Woah," he said as she dropped. He caught her just in time.

"You're fading fast Elena honey," I said softly. "Elena. Look at us!"

"Focus."

"I look like her," she cried.

"What?" D and I asked quietly in sync.

And then she just collapsed.

"Come on. Let's just take her with us," D said as he lifted her up.

"Um, no."

"Come on. You were nice to her just then," he reasoned.

"Yeah, well..." I struggled for a response. "That was just 'cause she was hurt."

He rolled his eyes and carried her back to the car. I couldn't help but notice that annoying feeling in my stomach as I watched him hold her in his arms. I just shook it off and moved the car to the side of the road. It will be fine. I ran after them.

"Damon! There is no way in hell I'm listening to this song," I whined from beside him as I switched the channel on the radio.

We were somewhere in Georgia. About halfway to Bree's Bar.

"My car. I can listen to whatever I want to listen to," D grinned. "So you can suck it up."

I laughed as he changed it back. I brought my guitar, but it was in the boot.

I glanced back at the sleeping Elena. God! I wish we didn't have to take her. Though it will annoy Stefan sooooo... I'm all for it.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"I saw your drawings," D blurted out. I froze. He saw my drawings? He didn't even know I could draw. No-one did.

"Oh?" I made it sound more like a question as I ducked my head.

I felt him looking at me. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"They were amazing Cass," he smiled his true smile.

"You really think so?"

"Absoulutely," we grinned at eachother.

"Thanks D," I laughed slightly. "Though I'm not happy you were going through my stuff!"

He merely rolled his eyes.

I looked back again and saw Elena eyes open. She was looking around, confused.

Damon noticed too.

"Morning," we said in sync.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Georgia," we said. Once again in sync.

"Georgia?" she asked. "No. no we're not. Seriously Damon, Cassie. Where are we?"

"Seriously. We're in Georgia," D said looking in his review-mirror at her.

"Aaahhh," she breathed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I...just...i...aaahh"

"Well there's no broken bones," he confirmed.

"I checked," I threw over my shoulder.

"My car. There was a man, I hit a man," she explained. "But then he got up. Who was that?"

"That's what we would like to know," D put in.

"Where's my phone?" she asked looking around. "Okay we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over."

"What," I asked.

"I mean it Damon. Pull over," she demanded. "Stop the car."

"Oh... You were so much more fun when you were asleep," he moaned.

"Amen to that," we fist-bumped.

He did pull over.

She got outand gasped in pain.

I shot to her side and helped her up. I don't know why.

"I'm fine," she said. I scoffed.

"We have to go back," she explained.

"We have established you feel that way," I said through gritted teeth. "But it's not going to happen!"

"Oh come on," he put an arm over my shoulder. "But we have already come this far."

"Why are you doing this?" She protested. "I can't be in Georgia. I recked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

I scoffed. "Your kidding right?"

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think?" D asked her.

"You're not funny," she said.

"Yes he is," I added. I was ignored by her. Though Damon smiled at me and tightened his arm over my shoulder.

"You can't do this," she reasoned. "I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well your in Georgia," D deadpanned.

"Without you magic little necklace, I might add," I smirked.

"We could very easily make you, agreeable," he finished.

"What are you trying to prove?"

Just then a phone rang. It was coming from Damon. Though his ring tone is Monster by Skillet. So it obviously wasn't his.

"That's my phone," she accused. I rolled my eyes.

"Hhhmmm, it's your boyfriend," D purred. She turned away.

Damon smirked and handed it to me.

"Elena's phone," I anwered. Also smirking.

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? is she okay?"

"Elena?" I asked.

I handed it back to D.

"Yeah Stefan she's right here and she's fine."

I got it back.

"Where are you. Let me speak to her." I held it out to Elena.

"He wants to talk to you." D said. She shook her head.

"Yh I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now hun," I smirked.

"Damon, Cassie I swear to god, if either one of you touches her..."

"You have a good day," Damon cut him off. "Hhhmmm, bye now."

"Hug and kisses," I smiled as I hung up and handed it back to Elena.

"Look nobody knows where I am, can we please just go back," Elena begged.

"You're no fun," I groaned.

"But we're almost there," he sighed.

"Where is there?" she yelled.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta," D explained.

"Very cosy. A lot of fun," I added.

"Oh come on Elena, you don't wanna go back right now do you?" D asked.

"What is the big hurry?" I put in.

"Time out," he said doing the universal hand signal for the words. "Trust us, your problems are still going to be there when you get home."

"Come on! Loosen up!" I exclaimed.

"Look. Step away from you life for 5 minutes."

"5 minutes," I said for emphisis.

Elena turned around and sighed.

"Am I going to be safe with you two?" she asked as she turned around.

"Yes." Damon answered. She looked at me.

"Well I can guarentee that nobody else will harm you, though piss me off anymore and there's a good chance I'll snap and rip your throat out," I blurted. She looked freaked out.

Damon then elbowed me extremely hard in the ribs. I yelped and added, "Though as long as you try your best not to do that. I will try my best not to kill you. Savvy." she nodded.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?" she asked Damon.

"Yes," he answered the same.

"Well again it depends on – OWE!" I yelled as he elbowed me even harder, going into inhuman strength supplies. "I mean yes."

"Can I trust you? Both of you?"

It was silent. Damon and I glanced at eachother.

"Get in the car," was our syncronised reply.

"Come on," he added.

"Today please," I finished as I got in beside him.

"We need some tunes," I declared after a few minutes of silence. D laughed at that.

I turned on the radio to whatever was on. A cool song from the 90's came on, and I smiled. I actually liked this one.

Damon and I tapped along with the beat.

"So where's my car?" Elena asked obviously sick of our tapping.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road – HEY!" D exclaimed as I wacked him in the back of the head. "Okay Cassie pulled it off to the side of the road," he corrected while glaring at me. I just smiled smugly.

"I don't think anyone will bother it," I added in.

"What about that man on the road?" she questioned as she leant forward and layed her head on the back of our seat. "Was he a-"

"From what I could tell," Damon cut her off.

"No human can run that fast," I continued.

"Neither of you know him?"

"If we've never met him we wouldn't know him," D said as I raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's not as if we all hang out together at the Vamp bar and grill."

I laughed loudly. "Oh my god! How awesome would that be though."

"Very awesome," he grinned just as we pulled up at the bar.

"Where are we?" she ased us. "You brought me to a bar?"

"Guys I'm not old enough. They're not gunna let me in." She continued.

"Sure they will," D said as I winked at her.

We walked in and grinned to the dark woman behind the counter.

"No. No it can't be," she smiled looking between us. "Cassie. Damon, my honey pie."

She grabbed him and they kissed. That weird feeling became present in the pit of my stomach again. _What the hell? It can't possibly be because I haven't eaten._

I looked over at Elena and she looked shocked. I laughed and shook my head. Maybe she wasn't totally horrible. I nudged her and nodded towards the bar. We headed there while Damon and Bree finished they're make-out session.

"Hey Cassie," Bree grinned as she tapped me on the shoulder as I was about to sit down.

"Bree!" I grinned back and pulled the witch into a hug.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree shouted as she lifted a bottle of burben and tosted to us. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness. And to his best friend who made my life hell and never knew when to shut up," was her speech as she filled 4 shot glasses and handed them to us where we sat at the bar. Elena and I on either side of D. "Drink up!"

"So how did he rope you in?" she asked Elena as she refilled our shots.

"I'm not roped in actually I'm dating his..."

"Honey if you're not roped, you're whipped."

"Ah! Here Here!" I shouted as we banged our shots together and grinned.

"Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"Okay," she said uncomfortably. "So how did you three meet?"

"Haha, College," she answered.

"You guys went to college?" she laughed slightly.

"We've gone to college campus, yes," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? College guys and HOT!" her other eyebrow moved to meet her already lifted one. "And tastey..." my voice faltered. I noticed Damon looking at me with that weird expression again.

"About 20 years ago when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man. And I fell in love. Then he introduced me to his insane Best friend and we also became friends. And then he told me about their little secret. Made me love him even more. Because you see I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch," Damon whispered to her.

"A damn good one at that," I cheered. The alcohol was starting to get to me.

"They changed my world you know," she said.

"I rocked your world," he corrected.

"He is good in the sack isn't he?" I, unfortunately, chose that moment to down my shot. Which I then proceded to spit back out and go into a coghing fit. D just laughed and patted me on the back.

"But mostly he's just a walk away Joe," she finished as she drank her shot. "Well from everyone one other than Cassie that is."

Damon and I turned and smiled at eachother as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"So, What is it you want?" she asked us.

We smirked.

"You drunk yet?" I asked Elena as she sat beside me.

"No, you?"

"Getting there," I answered.

"Can I asked you something," she questioned.

"You're going to ask me no matter what I say so... shoot," I sighed.

"Why are you and Damon friends?" that was unexpected.

I looked back at where he and Bree were talking. "Many, many reasons I'm sure you don't understand. We've been Best friends since birth. When we were human he was always protecting me from harm. I was always the one getting him out of trouble, what with my sweet talking and 'innocence'. Hehe suckers. We were eachothers first kiss you know," I smiled at the memories.

"Really?" she asked also smiling. I nodded.

"We were 12 and we swore we would never, ever speak of it," I laughed. It was silent again.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked, once again unexpectedly. I sighed.

"I don't hate you Elena."

"But, you're always so mean to me," she reasoned.

"The reason I don't exactly love you is because you look like Kathrine. It's so hard to see someone who looks identical to a person you love so much she was practically your sister, and yet have them be so different. It's very hard to take and I appologise for being a bitch."

"So is this sort of a truce?" she asked me.

"Nope," I said "You're still gunna cop hell from me."

She exhaled in defeat and it was silent once again until she said, "I heard you can sing."

"You're going to try and pursuade me to get up on that stage and sing, aren't you," I caught her.

"Well, after you've had a few more beers yeah."

"Atleast you admit it," I laughed.

Damon came up and joined us then.

"Ah here's D. And he brings chips," I exclaimed as he sat on my left, with Elena at my right.

"Of course. You get the munchies for human food when drunk," he smirked. I scoffed.

"So say I am desended from Kathrine. Does that make me part Vampire?" Elena blurted. I snorted.

"Vampire can't pro-create," D answered as I looked away. I always kind of wanted kids. Despite being an evil Vampire, I could be quite maternal when I wanted to be.

"But we love to try," Damon's comment brought me out of my revrere. I giggled. He laughed.

"She only ever giggles when she's drunk or trying to seduce someone," he explained to Elena over my head. "It's cute."

"What?" I asked. Did he just say it's cute?

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"No look, if you were related that would mean Kathrine had a child before she was turned," he explained.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

"It's kind of creepy if you ask me," Damon replied. I smacked his arm.

"What? No, Elena as much as I hate to say it he is actually a good guy. He knows that you're not Kathrine. Infact he feels the need to say the words 'she's not Kathrine' in almost every conversation," I told her sincerely.

"Come on you don't like pickles what's wrong with you?" Damon exclaimed as he noticed her avoiding them. He grabbed some and gave me half before eating the rest. I grinned and did the same. I love pickles. Something Damon and I have in common.

"How can you guys even eat if technicly you're supposed to be..." she trailed off.

"Dead?" we answered in sync again. Damon continued on "It's not such a bad word."

"As long as we keep a healthy diet of," I started.

"Blood in our systems," he went on. "Our bodies function pretty normally."

"Oh so you don't get your monthly 'cramps'?" she asked me.

"I thought we just covered this. If we cant have kids, we cant have eggs, and if we don't have eggs we don't bleed," I explained as if I was talking to a young child.

"Stop talking!" Damon all but screamed, exasperated.

We laughed.

"It's a nice act. Is any of it real?" she asked us.

"hhmmm.." Damon said as I stayed silent.

"Here you go," Bree said as she handed us beers.

"Thanks hun, this is my fith," I giggled.

"I'll have one too," Elena declaired.

"Huh?" D and I asked.

"Time out remember. For 5 minutes. Yeah well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer!"

I smiled and we all clinked our bottles together.

"Ready... GO!" Bree yelled as we all drank our shots.

Elena's glass dropped on the table a second before mine, followed by Damon's.

"That's 3!" an almost drunk Elena sang. I laughed.

"You need a bib?" she asked Damon.

"I'm sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol!" he retorted.

"Whatever," she shrugged it off. "Alright who's next? Another round Bree?"

"Honey you should be on the floor," some random stated.

"I'm not even drunk. My tolerance is like way up here," she informed us as she jumped.

After a few more rounds she turned to me. "Have you had enough beers to sing yet?"

Everyone around us cheered. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Damon said as he led me to the small stage.

I groaned and went up to the mike anyway.

"Hey people! I'm Cassie and I'm gunna sig a little because I have no choice," I smiled. "So can anybody here play drums?" I got several Yeah's and I grabbed one guy and compelled him to play a certain beat.

I then did the same for a few guitar players and sang a song I wrote a few years back.

For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

If I see my reflectiona bout my intentions  
I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm on like that

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me (x4)  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

I got so many cheers and screams. I said thanks and jumped off the stage and into Damon's waiting arms.

"Loved the song," he said in my ear. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

It was a while later when Elena and I were playing pool and her phone rang.

"I'm gunna go outside and answer it," she said.

"Cool, I'll come with," I smiled. She shouldn't be outside alone and it was getting dark.

We got outside and she tripped dropping the phone. I laughed.

"Hello?" she asked.

All of a sudden I had an arm around my neck and I felt something sharp like a needle in my arm. I heard Elena scream and everything went black.

I woke up saw a guy standing over me.

"What the f-" I was cut off by him holding my up against the fence by my throat. I noticed he was holding a stake. Oh My God. I'm going to die!

Instead of stabbing me in the heart, he got my stomach. I wasn't dead, but it still hurt like hell.

"Cassie!" Elena screamed as I fell down. I groaned in pain.

"Damon No!" Elena screamed.

"Cass!" I heard Damon's panicked voice.

"No Cassie stay with us," Elena said. My eyes shut and I head Damon screaming. I opened them, but eveything was fuzzy. My head was spinning and my veins ached form the vervain.

I heard Elena convince the ass-wipe not to kill Damon.

I zoned out again.

This time it was Damon's voice that pulled me from my sleep.

"Cassie, Cass. Come on, talk to me Cassie," his voice was panicked.

"Piss off," I said weakly as I tried unsuccesfully to shove him off me. "I'm tired."

He laughed. Relief colouring his voice.

"Come on, the stake is out," he told me as he helped me stand.

"I'm good," I said, coming to.

Elena and I were waiting by the car as Damon went in to talk to and probably kill, Bree.

I looked over at Elena and hugged her. She hugged back, confused.

"You saved Damon's life," I said as I pulled back. "What you said before, about a truce. I would like that. You've proven to me that, you're trustworthy and actually nice. Maybe we could even be friends."

She smiled widely and nodded. "I would love that."

We hugged again.

It was daylight when we were heading home and we had slept off the pain.

"So why did you bring me with you?" Elena inquired.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Elena," Damon said.

"You should give yourself more credit," I said over my shoulder.

"Seriously?" she wasn't fooled.

"I don't know? You were there on the road, all damsel in destress like."

"And we knew it would piss off Stefan," I continued.

"And you're not the worst company in the world Elena."

"I used to be more fun," she stated.

"You did okay," he said.

"You were totally fun!" I exclaimed.

"I saved your life," she taunted Damon.

"I know," he said, agitated.

I laughed.

"And don't you forget it!" she added. I laughed even louder and he glared at me.

When we got home Elena ran upstairs to see Stefan.

Damon poured us drinks and sat next to me on the couch. He explained all about the Grimwore(sp?) and the tomb.

"Okay," I said frowning. "We need stronger alcohol."

We arrived at the grill and walked in with Damon's arm around my shoulders. "2 Burbens."

We sat down and felt eyes on us. We looked to our right and saw some guy in his late 20's early 30's sitting there looking at us. Damon nodded politely and I gave him a little salute thing.

We were quiet as we drank and I couldn't help but wonder what we were going to do next.


	12. Unpleasentville

**A/N: okay, so it's been a while, this chapter is the longest I've done to make up for it. Keep up the reviewing.**

"Goodmorning Stefan," I smiled as he passed me where I was reading on the lounge.

"Morning?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Messing with him was fun.

"Yes, morning. So watcha doing?" I asked lightly.

"Uuummm... I'm going to go give this vervain to Elena to give to her family and friends," he explained.

"Okay, tell her I said hi," I smiled again.

"Why?"

"We made a truce in Atlanta," I informed him, not looking up from my book. "She's not so bad. I would even say we're on a road to friendship."

He smiled and put down the box before rushing over to the couch and picking me off it, crushing me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him tightly back.

"Thankyou so much for giving her a chance," he mumbled into my shoulder. "You're a great sister."

"Thankyou Stefan," I smiled as I pulled back. "It's nice to know that after everything I've done, you still consider me your sister."

We smiled at eachother. He went over and picked up his box.

"Hey Stef!" he turned to face me in the doorway. "I can still tease you after this right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, grinning. I sat back down and opened my book back up.

"Cassie!" Damon called from upstairs. I groaned and ran upstairs with my book under my arm.

"Sup D?" I asked annoyed that I keep getting interupted from my book.

"You wanna give me a hand?" he asked while tearing books out of the shelves and tossing them onto the floor. I sighed, "No, not really. Oh and you're cleaning that up."

Now it was his turn to groan as he turned back to continue looking for his dad's journal. I simply sat down in a chair and put my feet up on the desk. I dressed really casually today. Just skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'LICK ME' with a picture of an icecream below it.

"What are you reading?" he asked me, continueing his search.

"The Chronicals of Narnia, the Magicians Nefew," I replied. He stopped making a mess and fased me.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously," I answered rolling my eyes.

"Why?" I sighed again.

"Because in all my 100 and whatever years I have never read them. I saw the movie a few years back and have been wanting to read them for a while," I answered. He walked over to me and crossed his arms, giving me a look that said he knew I was leaving something out.

"And when I saw prince Caspian I may or may not have noticed how totally hot Skandar Keynes who plays Edmund was," I smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes but looked kind of mad. No not mad. Kind of... Jealous? No it can't be. I'm just going insane. It's long overjue anyway.

He went back to sorting through the books, except I noticed he was throwing them down with a bit more force than before.

"What are you looking for Damon?" Stefan voice came. He and Damon coversed for a minute about Atlanta and Elena and stuff while I just sat there reading my book.

"You're pathetic when you're fishing," came Damon's voice.

"You're transparent when you're deflecting," Stefan defended.

"You're both stupid when you're fighting," I added without looking up from my book. Stefan turned to face me, seeming to just realise I was there.

"Don't you have school?" Damon asked him. He just smirked. A weird look on Stefan.

He went to leave as I called out, "Have a nice day sweety!" half teasing, half sincerely.

"You too _mom_," I growled and slammed my book shut, grumbling about stupid kids these days. Damon laughed slightly as I got up and started to help him search.

Damon and I walked inside the grill when I saw Elena get up to leave with the little witch getting up to pay. As Damon started to head towards the bar I grabbed is hand to lead him to her. But as soon as hy skin connected with his it was like this weird electric shock passed between us. I looked down as our hands then up to his eyes to see he was looking at me to.

I kept our hands clasped as I dragged him to Bonnie I think it was.

"What do you want from me?" she asked us.

"We think we need a fresh start," he sighed. I nodded, though thouroughly confused as to what he was doing. I was also quite distracted by the feel of his hand in mine.

"You tried to kill me," she exclaimed.

"But I didn't," he defended.

"Yeah because I pulled you off her!" I added to him.

"You did?" she asked.

"Well Stefan helped to," I said.

"Thankyou," she sounded surprised. I just smiled.

"Look, if I wanted to I would have. Does that not count for anything?" Damon put in.

"You know I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill Vampires right?"

"Hmm.." I quietly agreed.

"Just stay the _hell_ away from me," she said. Though I couldn't help but feel that it was only directed at Damon.

"Everything okay over here?" asked some random who turned out to be pretty hot.

"Yeah, we're fine," D said.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said and I felt the erdge to growl.

Damon smirked and I raised an eyebrow while smiling. We walked away.

I realised I was still holding his hand.

"D?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

I looked pointedly at our connected hands.

"Oh," he said as he let go. I immediately wanted the contact back.

We felt it best to just have a few drinks.

"Okay what's my favourite colour?" I asked.

After our first few drinks Daom and I made a bet that he didn't know everything about me. And I could just keep asking questions until I was sure he knew me as well as he said.

"Purple, balck and red," he smirked.

"What's my favourite animal?"

"The Tiger, dragonfly and otter," he answerd without hesitation.

"Okay let's make this harder," I smirked, "What colour are my toes painted right now?"

"Blood red," he said once again totally sure.

"Who is my star crush?" I laughed lightly.

"Skandar Keynes," as he said this I saw his eyes flash with that strange emotion.

"What is my biggest fear?" I asked almost sure he wouldn't remember.

"The water," he said softly. I froze, how did he know that?

"You're afraid of any water at all and as far as I know you can't swim. One of your favourite things to do is walk along the beach despite that, even though the sound of the waves pisses you off. You can't even go near the edge of a lake."

"And why is that?" I asked, not sure weather I wanted to hear it.

"Because that's how you died," he said putting an arm around me as tears filled my eyes. Though they wouldn't fall. To distract myself I reached into my pocket and grabbed a 20, handing it to him.

"You win," I said softly.

"I know," he grinned.

"Excuse me? Cassandra Miller?" asked a female voice to our right, which was laced with false kindness.

"Yes?" I asked. "Oh, Carol Lockwood. Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Well, a week ago, I was in here when you got up and sang," she explained. "You were amazing."

"Thankyou," I smiled.

"I was wondering, we're looking for someone to sing at main events. Founders Day parties, balls, Galas, any celebration this town has. We need some lovely music and we would prefer it to be live. Would you like the job?"

"Uuuummmm... Sure, I guess so, why not?" I answered.

"Thankyou, give me a call to discuss details," she said as she handed me a card.

"Will do," I answered. She smiled falsely again as she walked off.

I was sitting next to Damon as he wrote out the main founding families. The door opened and st. Stefan walked in. He was dressed for the dance.

"You got the hair right," Damon commented. He said nothing and just set something down in front of us.

"Why are you bringing me Dads journal?" asked D.

"Because you were looking for it," Stefan said as my head snapped up.

"And why would we want it?" I asked.

"Gee, I don't know Damon, Cassie. Maybe you wanna do a bit of possomis bonding?"

"Sarcasim does not suite you honey," I said.

"Go ahead, enjoy," he said, ignoring me. "Read it, I have. No where in it does it say anything Kathrine or the tomb or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. The man could barely spell his own name," D said.

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan. The sequal."

I laughed a little. "You know I could help you," Stefan went on to say.

"You help us?" D said. "I don't know it seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town. Even release Katherine," Stefan said. I felt kind of hurt that he really wanted me out that badly.

"What about the other 26 vampires? D asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no they can't come, they have to stay put," Stefan said, "But Katherine. I would consider that."

"What are you doing?" asked Damon.

"Hm? What's your angle?" I added.

"Think about it," he shook his head.

"Why would we..." D began.

"Trust you?" I finished for him.

"See that's your problem Damon, Cassie. You apply all of your shortcommings to everybody else. If histories any indidcation, there's only two liers among us."

I stood up, pushing my chair back roughly and snarled. Damon grabbed my hand again to calm me. Stefan just smirked and walked out.

"I see that temper of yours is still intact," he smiled. I smiled back slightly.

I walked over to the couch and sat down to try and finally finish my book when Stefan's phone rang beside me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I all but screamed as I picked up the phone, blocking out Damon's laughter.

"What!"

"Cassie! Where is he," Elena sounded panicked.

"Oh, Elena, hi. Sorry. He's on his way to you," I said. "He forgot his phone."

"Oh thank god!" she sighed in relief. "This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here."

"You're sure you okay honey?"

"Yeah, thanks Cass," she added.

"You're welcome," I smiled. I hung up and put it back.

"That was weird," D commented.

I nodded and sat down opening my book to the page I had been trying to finish all day. I got about a sentence read when _my_ phone rang.

"Oh My God!" I screamed as Damon collapsed in laughter again. "Somebody better be dying!" I aswered the phone.

"Cassie, you and Damon need to come to Elena's right now," Stefan's voice filled my ears, choosing to ignore my previous statement.

I looked at Damon and he nodded, grabbing our jackets.

"We'll be there in a sec," I said soberly.

"God Elena you had me worried to death!" I exclaimed as she opened the door and I hugged her. "Excuse the pun," I added. She smiled faintly.

She sat next to Stefan on the couch as Damon paced and I sat in an armchair.

"How'd he get in?" Damon asked.

"He was invited in," Elena answered shakily.

"He posed as a pizza dilivery guy last noght," Stefan explained.

"Well he gets pionts for that," D said.

"Did he say what he wanted Elena?" I asked her softly.

"No, he was to busy trying to kill me," she defended. I growled slightly.

"And neither of you have any idea who this is," Stefan asked _again_.

"No," D answered.

"Why would you assume we know him Stefan?" I asked still majourly pissed at him because of earlier.

Damon sat down beside me on the chairs arm. He put an arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Don't look at us like that," Damon said.

"We told you we had company!" I defended again.

"You think there's more than 1?" Elena asked.

"We don't know," Damon answered shrugging.

"But we're going to find out," I reasured her.

"Damon, Cassandra, he was invited in," I winced at the sound of my full name.

We nodded seriously. We knew what it meant.

"Then we go get him tonight," D planned.

"You up for it?" I asked Elena, excited for a fight.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance," D began.

"We'll see who shows up," I finished.

"That's a bad idea," Stefan said.

"Your face is a bad idea Stefan," I replied.

"Till we get him this house isn't safe," D said.

"For anyone who lives in it," I added.

"It's worth a shot," he continued

"I'll do it," she said.

"You're doing the right thing honey. You'll be fine," I smiled comfortingly to her.

"I'll be with the 3 of you, I'll be safe," she told Stefan who looked beyond worried.

We walked into the party. I was in a white dress (**A/N: I'm horrible at describing dresses, but the link is on my profile) **with a black sash tied around the middle as I demanded I change into something 50's theme approved.

Elena was holding onto Stefan's arm while D's hand rested on my waist. We looked around, scouting the area for bad...er vamps.

Elena went off by herself while Damon, Stefan and I stayed to the side to keep look-out.

"You see anyone?" Stefan asked.

"I see many people Stefan," I retorted. "The last time I checked, this was a _dance_."

Damon snorted. Stefan just gave me a slightly amused, yet still deadly, glare. I rolled my eyes.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Steff, you're no fun," I sighed.

"I mean have you seen anyone suspicious?" he corrected for my benefit.

"Nope," I answered, not sparing him a glance.

"Yeah, I'm _positive_ that guy just slipped something into the punch," D added. I burst out laughing at that one.

"I'll go check it out, shall I?" I said as I headed to the table where young Jeremy sat. "Hey dude, heads up, some guy just emptied a flask of some highly suspicious liquid into the punch."

He grinned. "Oh well. Bound to happen at some point."

"Cassie Miller," I said holding my hand out.

"Jeremy Gilbert," he said shaking my hand.

"Well at risk of getting poisoned," I said as I picked up a cup, "1 please."

"Coming right up," he smiled at ladeled me some punch.

I took a sip and started coughing immediately.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Orange, I hate orange," I replied. He laughed. "Oh and whiskey."

With that I walked back to Damon.

"That was funny," he grinned.

"I thought so," I said as he put his arm over my shoulder.

Elena and Stefan walked over to us then.

"This parties getting lame," groaned Damon.

"Amen!" we once again fist-bumped. It's kinda our thing.

"Stefan, would you like to dance?" Elena asked.

"Absoulutely," he answered as he took her arm and led her to the dance floor.

I sighed and leant against Damon.

"Hey I don't recognise you guys, how did you get roped into chaperoning?" asked some random who chose to walk up to us.

We just looked at him.

"Oh, Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher," he explained.

"I don't care," I whispered under my breath so only Damon heard. He smiled faintly.

"Ah the cursed facelty position," D said as we all shook hands.

"So I've been told," he answered.

"Damon, Salvatore and this is Cassandra Miller," he introduced us.

"Cassie," I corrected glaring slightly at Damon. He nodded politely.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?"

"He's our little brother," D answered.

"Oh are you two related?" he asked us.

"No, I'm a very close friend of the family. More of a surrogate sister," I answered.

"We're his legal guardian's hence the chaperoning," Damon answered.

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had to see for myself," Alaric said.

"Very bright," I replied.

"His attandence records a little spotty. Family drama," D added.

"No parents?" he asked. Oh, bad subject for us.

"It's just the 3 of us now," D answered as I bit my tounge.

"You live here your whole life," he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"On and off," D said.

"We like to travel," I said.

"Really?" he asked, "Where? Around the States?"

Okay this is officially creeping me out. We both turned to look at him.

He laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm nosy. I don't mean to pry. Look it was nice meeting the both of you," he said sincerely. D's arm tightend around my shoulder.

"You too," we answered in sync and his brow lifted at that.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance," he said. I nodded.

"Okay, so I'm officially bored!" Damon exclaimed.

"Join the club," I said as I raised my glass.

"Here, here!" he cheered as our glasses clinked together.

After a few seconds he took my glass from me and put it on the table along with his. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"No way D!" I resisted.

"Come on, you were the only other person here who was alive back then, you know how to do it right!"

"Incorrect!" I replied as we stopped and he grabbed my waist. "Stefan was there."

"There is no way in hell I'm dancing with Stefan," he said as we started to move. "Be the best friend you are and dance with me."

I rolled my eyes but continued dancing. After a few moments we were really starting to enjoy it. Laughing and spinning. Having fun with my BEFFEL. (Bestest Ever Friend For Eternity Literally). Okay so we _may_ have made up that name while drunk.

"You really can't take them anywhere, can you," I heard Elena say with my hightened hearing. Though they were only a few metres away.

"I REASENT THAT ELENA!" I yelled over the music while Damon laughed and twirled me away from them.

"Cassie, Damon," Elena said as she came up to us a few minutes later.

"Come to tell us how we have shamed you tonight Elena?" I asked as Damon dipped me.

"We found him. Stefan's checking it out now," was her frantic reply.

"Where?" he asked while dropping me.

"Ass," I said as I tripped him with my foot and stood up, taking elena's hand and dragging her away, leaving him on the ground.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"That way," she said.

"Okay, Elena," I said seriously as I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her to face me. "No matter what happens, you have to stay in here, with the croud."

She nodded as Damon came up, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit Stefan went out of. He was comeing out of it and when we reached eachother he shook his head and looked around.

"Yo, sherlock! You wanna tell us what the hell happened?" I asked rhetorically.

"It was a false alarm. The Vampire gave his hoody to some punk at the refreshment table," he said looking that way. "Where's Elena?"

"Right over... not there," I sighed angrily. "Damn it Elena!"

We ran out through the halls and found her fighting the vampire in question at the cafeteria.

Stefan was in first and grabbed him, forcing the jerk off her.

"Hey dick head!" Damon called.

"Nobody wants to kill you!" I lied.

"We just wanna talk," he finished.

He smiled and ran towards Elena as D through the stake to Steff who staked him in the stomach.

He knelt down, breathing hard.

"Now do you feel like talking?" asked Stefan.

"Screw you," he said.

"Ass-wipe!" I said as I walked passed him. Smacking him in the head hard on the way. I was at Elena's side within seconds, my arm around her shoulder as she sunk into my embrase.

"Wrong answer," Stefan said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun," Damon and I smirked and shared a look. Stefan shoved the stake in furthur.

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Kathrine," he all froze for a fraction of a second.

"You knew Kathrine?" asked D.

"You thought you were the only ones," he replied. "You don't even remember me. Cassandra should," he looked at me.

"Tell me how to get into the tomb," D cut in.

"No," the guy said forcefully, earning him another stake. Elena winced as he groaned.

"The grimwore," he said.

"Where?"

Silence. Another stake.

"Check the journal," he choked. "Use Jonathans journal. Jonathan Gilberts."

"Who else is working with you?" I asked from my place slightly infront of Elena. A protective position.

"No, your going to have to kill me," he said.

"That can be arranged," I said as Stefan staked him in the heart.

Elena gasped and clung onto me.

"How are you going to find the others now?" she asked, panicked.

"He had to die," D and I said softly, in sync.

"But..."

"Elena," Stefan said. "He's been invited in."

She looked down and I grabbed her in another hug.

There was a noise and we saw that teacher guy through the glass on the door.

We looked at stefan.

"Go, I got this," I looked at Elena and she nodded.

We ran after him and flashed in his path so he would stop.

"What were you doing?" aked Damon, looking in his eyes deeply.

"Looking for miss Hilton," he replied.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" he asked again.

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what we are?"

"You're my students siblings."

"Is everything you're telling us the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation."

I grinned as D put his arm around my waist and we walked off. We met Stefan outside in the hall.

"How's Elena?" I asked him as Damon and I mirrored his position leaning against the wall.

"She's better," he said.

"Good, good," I nodded.

"There's no way that guy was working alone," D blurted.

"You two are," he said.

"Ah, but we're a team," I defended.

"So the grimwore," he said. "That was Emily's. Right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things. And you were hoping that Dads journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you," Damon smirked. "Putting the pieces together. That was half right. Well it's out there now."

"Let the games begin," I added slyly.

"My offer still stands," he shrugged. I scoffed.

"Sure, sure," I smirked.

"No, nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb. You and Kathrine go. And the other 26 Vampires die."

"If we agree?" Damon asked.

"You're not actually considering this are you Damon?" I asked in disbelief.

I was ignored.

"I'll help you," was Stefan's argument.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm you're brother," he said. I snorted.

"That's not going to cut it," D replied.

"Because I want you gone," he said. He glanced at me, "Both of you."

"Your serious?" I asked. He just looked at me. "So everything you said about me still being your sister, all that was a lie?"

I could feel my eyes start to burn with tears. I pushed down the sadness and waited for his answer.

"I just want you both gone. I figured it would soften you a little," he told me.

I wanted to cry. I felt betrayed. I felt the ferral growl in my chest travel up my throat and came out. Before I knew what I was doing I slammed him into the wall. My fangs bared. His face was void of emotion.

"You will not hurt me," he said. "You love me to much. I've been your little brother for years. Though to me, all you've been is my older, killer, monster, pain in the ass."

I let go and stepped back as if I had been burnt. Damon put me behind him.

"Enough. Okay Stefan. You can help," D sighed. I froze. I couldn't even fond the strength to growl. I just stared at Damon.

"Listen Cass," Damon said as he turned around. I backed away from him down the hall. "Cass!"

He took a step towards me.

"Either of you come anywhere near me I swear to God I will rip your head off."

Damon looked hurt. I felt my eyes start to burn again and this time I didn't stop them. They filled with water. Through the blurriness, I saw Damon's eyes soften. While Stefan's widened. Damon had seen me cry twice. Stefan had never, ever, ever seen me cry.

I turned and ran back to the boarding house so fast that I would be invisible to humans. I went straight to my room. I grabbed a bag and I shoved a pair of jeans, a skirt, 2 shirts, some shoes and other necessities. I ran downstairs and got some bloodbags then shoved them to the bottom. I picked the bag up and was about to walk out when I realised I had to do one thing. I grabbed my necklace that Damon had gotten me when we were human and took it from my neck. I put it on the bed so Damon would know that I was as pissed as I was. **(A/N: I know that Elena did this in 'The Turning Point' but it's crutual to the plot).**

I then went downstaris and got on my bike. I started it up and took the back road to the first place I thought of. Elena's house.

"Hey," I said as Elena opened her door.

"Cassie?" she asked, almost unsure if it was me.

"Yeah," I laughed weakly. I couldn't blame her. I had finally let go while riding here. I had tear tracks running down my face (thankgod I wore waterproof mascara) and I hadn't worn a helmet so my hair was everywhere.

"Oh my god," she said as she pulled me into a hug. She led me up to her room and onto her bed.

I told her what happened and she was furious.

"Uuummm..." I said after a few seconds silence. "So I know this might sound kinda weird... but can I please stay with you for a while?"

"Of course," she said smiling softly.

"So, I can use the shower?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed. "Go for it. I'm going to call Stefan and chew him out!"

"Awesome. But please don't tell him I'm here," I begged her.

"I won't," she promised as she left the room. I took out a black nightgown from my bag.

When it got out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel and some lace underwear, I wasn't exactly expecting to have Damon sitting on the windowsill.

I could hear Elena downstairs talking to Jenna.

"What?" I asked. He held up my necklace. I noticed his eyes widen slightly when he saw what I had on.

"You forgot this," he said softly.

"No," I corrected. "I left it. There's a difference."

He sighed and put it down. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm pissed," I said.

"So you ran away?" he asked. "That's not the Cassie I know!"

"Maybe I've changed," I raised my voice a little. "Time tends to do that to a person. Especially when they've over 150 years of it!"

"Why now?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "But what I do know, is that I need time. He said things that he had no right to. And my Best Friend in the entire world did nothing. And then sided with him."

He said nothing. Just looked down.

"Go away please," I wispered tiredly.

I felt a gust of air and within the second he was in front of me. His face dangerously close to mine.

"Look at me," he whispered. I kept looking at the floor. I felt his hand under my chin as he lifted it to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry. I've never been more sorry."

I felt a tear travel down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded, looking down again. He sighed. "Cass -"

"Hey Cassie, you wanna... Damon," Came Elena's voice.

"Elena," he said without looking away from me.

"Go," I said forcefully. "Go now!" I said louder as veins formed under my eyes and my fangs enlonged.

He was gone just like that. I turned to face Elena and saw her frozen with fear. Oh. I made my face change back to normal.

"Sorry," I said as I walked over to the bed and slid on my nightgown.

"Oh, no don't worry about it. It's just strange, you know, seeing such a beautiful face, one you see everyday, become so..."

"Evil?" I supplied as I brushed my hair.

"Well, no..."

"It's okay Elena," I laughed a little. "So what were you saying when you came up?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanna have a movie night," she smiled. "Something to take your mind off it all?"

"Of course," I said. "But nothing with Vampires in it."

"No," she smiled. I smiled back slightly.

"Thankyou again for letting me stay here Elena. I understand Damon's reasons, it's Stefan I'm really mad at. I just don't wanna be around him right now," I said as we made our way down the stairs.

"That's okay," she said softly, "I understand."

We got downstairs and started narrowing down the movies to watch. Then something hit me. No matter how mad I was at Stefan, we were going to get Kathrine back. I was going to get my sister back. But now that I really thought about it, I wasn't sure that's what I wanted.


	13. Children of the Damned

**A/N: okay so I know it's been ages but I swear I have a good reason. My old TOSHIBA died. It's gone, in the dump. :'( so sad. Buuuuttttt I got a brand new MacBook! Yay for me. So here is Children of the Damned. Lot's of flashback scenes, cause I know you love them! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD :'(**

**Cassie POV**

It was a few days after the fight that I woke up in Elena's room by myself. She stayed with Stefan last night.

Not a minute after I opened my eyes, my phone started to ring.

"What?" I answered it rudely.

"Cass," it was Damon. I had forgiven him for everything. Sort if. I was still kind-of pissed. "I'm going to talk to Elena and Stefan about opening the tomb. I have a feeling you will want to be there."

"Okay, yeah. I'll be there in 10," I replied.

"See you soon," he said as he hung up.

I groaned as I got up. Running over to my bag, I grabbed out the first thing I saw. My black and red mini-skirt, my red corset top, and my blood red knee-length leather boots.

I got changed and walked into the bathroom to straighten my hair. As I opened the door I came face to face with a shirtless Jeremy. Over the past few days of me living here, we have gotten really close, he is already sort-of a younger brother to me. A far better one than Stefan.

"Oh, sorry Jeremy," I said quickly.

"No, it's cool. I'm done," he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

I straightened my hair, making it even longer. Because it's naturally in ringlets, it appears shorter than it actually is. Today it reaches my knees. I put black eyeliner, mascara and blood red lipstick on.

I walked down the stirs to be greeted by a peppy Genna.

"Morning," she grinned. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah," I replied as I grabbed the keys to misty. "Damon's."

"Okay, see you later," I smiled and waved back, jumping on my bike and speeding off to D's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late," he deadpanned as I walked in.

"Oh don't be such a Dragon, only by 5 minutes."

He smiled and grabbed my hand (I'm purposefully ignoring the tingling feeling that traveled up my arm) and all but dragged me up the stairs and into Stefan's room.

He and Elena, unfortunately for us, were not clothed.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads," D said loudly.

"Damon, Cassie," Elena yelled, sitting up and pulling the sheet tighter around herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being so smutty," Damon quipped.

"Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan added.

"If we see anything we haven't seen before, we'll throw a dollar at it," at his comment I had to laugh.

"Just listen up," I sighed.

"There's some very important business to discuss," he said.

"And it has to be right now?" Spoke an annoyed Elena.

"Well we have lot's to do," he replied, looking up at me for back-up.

"The sooner we begin, the sooner we finish," I reasoned.

"Now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal."

"So in order to open the tomb," D began.

"We need to find the journal," I continued.

"To get the Grimoire."

"To undo the spell."

"You guys are so cute when you do that," Elena grinned cheekily.

D and I looked at each other with mirrored expressions of confusion.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" I asked turning back to her.

"No but apparently you are," she said smugly while Stefan grinned.

"So, first things first," Damon continued on. "Since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal judy."

Stefan sighed and turned to look at her. "Since when am I helping?" she questioned.

"Well Stefan's helping," Damon stated.

"And you've taken up residency in Stefan's bed," I explained. "Ergo..."

"You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do," Stefan told Elena.

"Oh, stop babying her," I snapped.

He sighed as Elena nodded.

"I'll look for it today," was her statement as she layed back down.

"Good," Came Damon and I's synchronised reply.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the Grimoire?" Came Stefan's annoying voice. "We're really going to take the word of the Vampire who seems like a bit of a dim-wit."

"Like you," I cut in, receiving a glare.

"We don't have any other options," he explained.

"Okay, what exactly is a Grimoire anyway?" Elena asked as she sat up.

"It's a witches cook-book," Damon told her. Stefan then explained the real meaning.

"Yeah, cook-book," Damon and I cut in.

"What about our mystery vampire?" he asked.

"Do you expect us to do everything ourselves?" I asked, slowly loosing my temper.

"Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone so whoever's out there knows who we are," he told us, completely ignoring me.

"We don't like that disadvantage," Answered Damon while putting an arm round my shoulders. "So chop chop."

I rolled my eyes. "Whenever your ready Elena honey," I called over my shoulder as Damon led us out of the room.

"You know I kind of like this whole foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it," he laughed slightly.

"Don't screw it up," I called in a sing-song voice as we left the room.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

"Sandy honey, wear the purple one. It brings out your eyes," Katherine smiled at me as we got ready for the founders party together.

"Okay," I grinned. "You know, Im worried I'll have to face that jerk Louis again. Couldn't you drain him for me?"

"Now, now, you know I can't be careless," she said sternly though there was an impressed laugh in her voice. "I may be exposed."

"Are you going to turn me?" I asked coming out from behind the screen.

"Yes," she smiled. "You're my sister. I can't live without you now."

"Oh," I sighed and ran up to hug her. "Thank you that means a lot."

"But are you sure about wanting to be turned?"

"Absolutely," I grinned.

"Well," she looked thoughtful, "I'll change you when I change our boys."

I nodded and grinned, though there was something in the back of my head telling something was wrong with this situation. I ignored it and quickly turned and grabbed my brush, handing it to Katherine who took it and sat me down, brushing my hair and gossiping like real sisters would.

**Present**

It was around 2:00pm and I was lounging around my room at the boarding house. I was curled up on my window seat, trying to finish my Narnia book, again.

There was a gust of wind and I felt a presence beside me.

"Sup D?" I asked sighing deeply and putting my book down. Does the universe just not want me to finish it or something.

"I was wondering..." he trailed off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Walk with me," he settled for. Though I could tell this wasn't what he was going to say. I grinned and nodded.

He led me down to the gardens and we walked in silence for a while.

"I want you to move back in!" Damon blurted.

I sighed and stopped. He turned and faced me, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking deep in my eyes.

"Please," he almost begged. He sounded so... vulnerable. His hands moved up to cup my face. "Please. I need you with me. You're my best friend in the entire world. I will kill Stefan if he pisses you off one more time. Just please."

I put my hands on top of his and sighed. Closing my eyes.

I nodded slowly and pulled his hands away from my face and moved them to my waist. Mine encircled his neck and I hugged him tightly for a few minutes. I pulled away and reached up to kiss his cheek.

I started to head back up to my room to get changed for tonight. "Just don't hate me if I kill him," I added. I got no reply so I looked back to see if he was still there. He was, but the weird thing about it, was he was touching the cheek I kissed. I blushed and sprinted to my room with unnatural speed.

Damon and I knocked on the door and waited on the step. We were here for family night. Damon in a casual sweater and jeans, and me in ripped jeans and a t-shirt that said 'forget being a princess, I want to be a Vampire' written across the front. I was gonna cop hell from Stefan, but that was kinda the point.

"Hey guys, come on in," Genna smiled as she opened the door.

We were in the kitchen D and I making dinner and bantering, while she sat on the counter with a wine glass, laughing at how we were interacting.

"Well maybe I would have if you hadn't of done it first," he defended. I didn't even know what we were talking about anymore.

"You know you guys would be a cute couple," our heads snapped to the source and we found a smiling Genna.

"No way," we said in sync.

"Denial," she sang.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated," Damon said. "Though I have a feeling that if I were to date you, Cass, he wouldn't of minded."

"He did like me, didn't he," I grinned.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"There were a few guys," she replied. "Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

"Did they ever find him?" h asked.

"Yeah, isn't he missing," we played dumb.

"He's not missing," she said. I raised an eyebrow in question. "He's in the Bahamas working on his tan."

"Ha," I said. "What an ass."

Damon laughed loudly. Well, he did shoot us.

"Hello Elena," we said together, not looking up from our work. Genna looked around confused.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked her. "We're cooking dinner."

"Stefan with you?" Damon asked.

"Ah, he'll be here soon," she said.

"$20 says I beat you and smash your high score," I said to Jeremy as I jumped over the back of the couch and sitting next to him while he played video games.

"Your on," he said while handing me a controller.

Damon was in the kitchen talking to Elena, asking if we could trust her and Stefan.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he replied. "Because if you do anything to wreck this I can guarantee Cass won't be pleased, ergo binge drinking, ergo killing spree."

"True that!" I yelled so Elena could hear me, though they were talking in whispers.

"You can trust us," she said.

"Yes!" I stood up and fist bumped the air as I won the game. I could hear Damon laughing hysterically from the kitchen. "Pay up hun!"

Jeremy sighed and turned to me, handing me a 20. I walked back to the kitchen and took my place next to D.

Our eyes met and I remembered the day things started to go downhill for us.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

"You can trust me mister Salvatore. I would never cheat," Katherine smiled sweetly at him. She turned to me and we shared a smirk.

"I'm losing over here. Again!" Mr Salvatore yelled to Damon and Stefan as they walked up close, but not close enough that they would be overheard by anyone other than Katherine.

We both curtsied. Since she had force me into a dress, I didn't look weird.

She kept playing while I walked over to them. I wound my arm through Damon's.

"I almost believe she genuinely likes him," he smiled. I grinned back.

"Perhaps she does," Stefan replied.

I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"He's not particularly likeable. Anyway," I began.

Stefan glared at me slightly while Damon chuckled.

"She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth," D continued.

"Not if we talked to him," Stefan stupidly said. Our heads whipped around to glare at him. "Explained how we feel, he could help us keep her safe."

"Have you gone mad?" we asked together.

"No father would drive a staked through her himself," he replied. Forcefully yet quietly.

"That's not true – I scoffed loudly – He trusts us," Stefan told us.

"No, not with this," Damon said. "Please, promise me you won't tell him Stefan."

"Please," I begged, gripping D's arm tightly with fear.

"I promise," he said after a minute. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I added gratefully.

"Sandy!" called Katherine, beckoning me over.

"Stefan," I smirked slightly as I dropped in a small curtsey.

"Damon," I said curtseying again yet staying low while he took my hand and kissed it.

"My lady," he grinned cheekily while I smiled back. Before turning back around and heading towards Katherine and Mr. Salvatore. I could feel Damon's eyes following me as I went.

**Present**

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes."

Elena was talking while I zoned out. They must be talking about Katherine.

"Then you understand what we will do if anyone gets in our way," Damon sad quietly but menacingly.

Elena looked at me and I nodded solemnly. D went down to play video games with Jeremy while I stayed in the kitchen to help out Elena.

We just talked and laughed and Genna came in smiling.

Jeremy's phone rang but he ignored it.

"Who are you dodging?" he asked him.

"This girl Anna," he replied sighing deeply. "She can be, ah, persistent."

"She hot?" D asked after a beat.

"Yeah, but she can be weird."

"Hot trumps weird, trust me," Damon replied. I laughed loudly, earning strange looks from Elena and Genna, as I was the only one who could hear that far away.

"That's the only way I put up with Cassie," he added, effectively stopping my laughing fit.

Did he just call me hot?

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult," I called back to him.

Now it was his turn to laugh loudly.

"He is ridiculously hot," Genna whispered. I coughed loudly. I knew he could hear. No doubt he has that smirk on his face.

"Shhhh..." Elena warned. Also knowing he could hear us. "He's an ass."

I bit bake laughter but a bit got through anyway.

They then spoke about the old crap lying around and stuff I don't care about. I sighed and walked over to the couch and jumped over the back again. Landing in Damon's lap.

"Hey," he said as his virtual car swerved. I sat back and leaned against him as he kept playing.

"Is there anything going on between them at all?" Genna asked Elena.

"No, but there should be," there was a smirk in her voice as she knew we were listening. I froze on Damon's lap. "They're perfect for each other."

I quickly stood up and glared at Elena before heading into the kitchen to grab my book, I brought it with me just incase I got bored. When I came back I sat beside Damon this time. Just as I sat down to get some of it done the door bell rang.

"That must be Stefan," Elena said. D and I got up (me giving a growl of annoyance as I did) as we followed Elena to the door. As she opened it Stefan came into view. He glared at us slightly and was no doubt confused about why we were here.

D and I smiled, "Well?"

He led us onto the porch and explained to us that someone had stolen the journal from the teacher.

"Who took it?" Damon was pissed, and I wasn't far off.

"I don't know," Stefan replied.

"Thanks, that's helpful," I said sarcastically.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him," Damon told us.

"Agreed," I said.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to him right before me."

"Your awfully quick to defend him Stefan," I added suspiciously. He glared at me.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked. We all looked inside and saw Jeremy. He was the one who gave it to the teacher, he should know something.

D and I looked at each other and smirked. We brushed past them and headed inside.

"No," said Elena, "No Cassie, Damon, leave him out of it."

"What's the big deal?" he asked.

"We just wanna talk," I said rolling my eyes.

"Guys!" she sighed, annoyed.

"So," Damon said loudly as he and I sat on either side of Ger. "I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day,"

"Who else did you show it to?" I asked sweetly.

"Huh?" he asked confused, and without looking up from his game.

"Don't ask questions," D began.

"Just spill," I said.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked, looking between us.

"Jeremy did you tell anyone other tan Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked from her spot standing next to Stefan.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" he asked confused.

"Who else did you tell," she asked impatiently.

"Just that girl Anna," he said and my eye's widened.

"The hot weird one," Damon felt the need to comment. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Jeremy said.

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what we wanna find out," he said.

"How do you know her?" I asked as Elena went and answered her ringing phone.

"I just know her," he answered. I raised an eyebrow. "She want's me to meet her at the grill tonight."

"Perfect, I'll drive," D replied. "You coming Cassie?"

"Yep," I said.

We arrived at the Grill, and sat down at the bar while Jeremy met his friend Anna at the pool tables.

"Hey babe," Tyler said as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Not in the mood Tyler," I answer.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," he whispered in my ear.

I reached down and grabbed his hand, almost crushing it with the force I was using.

"I said piss off," I growled. He scoffed angrily and walked off.

I heard Damon chuckling. I turned towards him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled at me fondly. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

We heard Jeremy talking with some chick at the tables. We looked over and saw someone all too familiar.

"Oh my God," I whispered looking at Damon. "Annabel."

**Mystic falls 1864**

I was running through the rain towards the shelter Damon was supposedly in. His Father wanted to see him.

I walked up the steps and smiled widely at Emily and Pearls Daughter Annabel. She and I were great friends. She is like the little sister I never had.

"Cassie!" she exclaimed as I walked towards the door.

"Hello Anna," I smiled just as brightly. "I would hug you but I'm afraid I would get you all wet. Your mother wouldn't be happy with me if you caught a death."

She grinned back and I turned and opened the door.

"She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert," I heard Katherine say as I walked in soaking wet. I was in a light blue dress today. But it wasn't fancy or classy. To be honest it looked like something a maid would wear. But I still loved it. It was sturdy and easy to move around in.

"Cassie," Damon smiled widely as they all turned to me.

"Sandy," Katherine smiled. She was the only one who called me Sandy.

"Cassandra," Pearl greeted me. I nodded to them all.

"I'm beyond saving. We all know that," Pearl said in response to Katherine's previous comment. We all laughed.

"How can you be so calm?" Damon asked. "They're getting closer to you, everyday."

"We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls," she replied. "Thanks to Emily, we walk the street in day-light. No one will ever suspect us."

"Not unless a human tells them," Pearl added, giving us a pointed look.

"I wouldn't tell anyone," I said truthfully.

"I'd sooner die," Damon said and I felt a chill run through me at the words.

"And soon enough you will," Katherine said. "Both of you."

She leaned in and kissed Damon.

"Mrs. Fell is approaching," came a soft voice from the door.

We all turned and looked. Annabel was there smiling at us.

"Thank you Annabel," Pearl said as she hugged her daughter.

She looked at me over her mothers shoulder and we grinned at each other.

**Present**

We waited in Anna's hotel room for her to get back. Damon promised he wouldn't harm her. She's my friend. We were just going to talk. I was sitting on her bed while Damon leaned against the wall next to the door.

She opened the door and shut it behind her. Before she or I had anytime to react Damon had her by the throat, holding her against the wall while she had her hand around his neck too. They were choking each other.

I ran up to them and growled. They still wouldn't break.

"Okay I give," Damon chocked. They finally let go and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn. You're strong for a little thing."

"Cassie," she turned and grinned.

"Anna," I grinned back and we hugged.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," she said as we pulled back.

As her and Damon conversed about the journal, I couldn't help that seeing Anna was bring back memories.

Mystic Falls 1864

I was sitting on my balcony with Katherine discussing the vampire issue at hand.

"And I'm worried I will be exposed," she continued.

"I fear that too Katherine," I said sadly.

It was silent a moment before suddenly bit into her wrist. She held it up to my mouth.

"Drink, quickly," she said.

Confused, I drank her blood. It had a strange taste but I drank and drank until she pulled away.

I quickly wiped the blood from around my mouth.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I know they will find me soon and I will have to flee. You have enough blood to last you the next 4 days without passing out of your system. Should something happen to you for being friends with me, you will either be healed or turned."

"Thank you," I smiled softly. Though really I was terrified. I wasn't sure this was what I wanted anymore.

**Present**

"Sorry, we work alone," D said and he grabbed my hand pulling me from the memory.

"Call me, we'll hang," I said as he dragged me through the door.

We were speeding through the forest towards Damon's father's grave. We were almost there when we realised we weren't the only ones.

Stefan and Elena were already there, looking through the journal.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon called out. Both our face's were emotionless. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back," Stefan said, standing protectively between us and Elena. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," I snarled.

"So am I," Damon said. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"You are not capable of trust," Stefan defended.

"That is not true," Damon muttered darkly. "I trust Cassie."

I stepped closer to him and put my arm through his.

"The fact that your here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourselves."

"Of course we were going to do it by ourselves, because the only one I can count on, is me and Cassandra," he said. I couldn't speak. All of my energy was focused on keeping the tears at bay.

"You made sure of that many years ago Stefan," he continued. "But you."

I turned my head to look at Elena. I took a deep breath, the sadness and betrayal was wearing off and the anger was seeping in.

"You had us fooled," he told her.

"The one time I let my guard down," I said angrily, and I felt the tears of anger begin to come forward. She looked as though she felt horrible. "I won't be making the same mistake ever again."

"So what are you gunna do now?" he asked. "Because if you try and destroy that, We'll rip her heart out."

I nodded in agreement.

"Neither of you will kill her," Stefan said quietly. We looked at him with disbelief. How dare he question us. We sped around and Damon grabbed her around the neck, I stood in front of them, crouched with my fangs bared. As if daring him to try and take her back.

"No?" I asked him, snarling, my eye's wild with rage.

"We can do one better," Damon continued. He bit into his wrist and force fed her his blood.

"Give us the book Stefan," I said darkly.

"Or I'm snapping her neck, and you and I will both have Vampire Girlfriends," Damon threatened. I was momentarily stunned by his choice of words. But it was quickly forgotten.

"Let her go first," Stefan said.

"The book," he replied.

"Now," I added.

"I'm not going to give this to you, until she is standing next to me."

"The problem is, that I no longer trust that you'll give it back," he shot as Elena struggled in his arms begging me with her eyes to help her. I looked away as more tears came to the surface.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

I looked Damon in the eye and we came to a silent agreement that he was telling the truth. He threw the book on the ground.

He let her go and she ran past me into his arms. They quickly ran off.

Damon bent down to pick up the journal while I was rooted in place.

He came over to me and looked into my eyes. I had tears in them and he quickly pulled me into a deep hug.

"I'm so so sorry that I didn't listen to you, I'm so sorry Cass," he whispered into my hair. I nodded against his chest. We looked down into the grave of the man who killed us.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

There was knocking at my door, it was about 11:00pm so I was getting ready for bed.

I opened the door and there was a tearful Damon.

"Oh my God," I whispered. They had come for her.

He immediately hugged me and I pulled him into my room.

After 5 minutes we had a plan to get her back. We were about to go find Stefan when there was another knock. Thinking it was Stefan, I opened it widely. It was Giuseppe and two other founding family members.

"Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Lockwood, Mr. Fell. Is there something you need?"

They said nothing, just came into the room, grabbing me by the arms and pulling me out and down the hall.

"Father, NO!" screamed Damon from behind me. "You can't take both the girls I love!"

"Damon!" I screamed nearly crying.

It was too late. I was being taken to be killed.

**A/N: Thank god I Updating this now, There's about to be a MASSIVE storm in Brisbane (where I live) and the power will probably go out.**

**Please review!**

**P.S. I'm going to start writing the next part of behind the scenes chemistry now, but because of the storm I might not be able to publish it until tomorrow of the following day. The next chapter will mainly be about the photo shoots and rehearsals.**


	14. Fool Me Once

**A/N: okay so I still don't have the disc, but I found the episode online and used that, this took me a few hours, so I hope you like it.**

**I don't own the VD!**

_**(Update: This chapter was completely re-written on the 2nd of July 2012.)**_

**Cassie POV**

I woke up back in my room at the Salvatore boarding house. I had no memory of getting there. I was still in my clothes from the night before, dirty and groggy. I got up reluctantly, wishing I could stay in the comfort of my bed, however we had things to do. I pulled on some clean jeans, an old Guns 'n' Roses tee and some flats, heading downstairs to where I could hear Damon breathing.

"Morning sunshine," Damon greeted sarcastically from the couch, taking note of my sour expression.

"Hey D," I sighed, dropping next to him ungracefully. I laid my head on his shoulder as he flicked through the grimiore. He laughed slightly, most likely at my laziness and reached over to get something out of my sight.

"Drink," he handed my a mug that said 'World's best Lover' on the front. I took a sip and discovered it was coffee. I moaned slightly as it soothed my scratchy throat and Damon grinned triumphantly.

"Elena's been captured," he informed me without looking up from his task. My first instinct was to run upstairs, get dressed and go find her. But then I remembered all that happened the previous night, and I was suddenly a whole lot less enthusiastic about that plan. "By Anna."

"Shit happens, deal with it," I brushed it off, ignoring the worry and guilt bubbling uncomfortably in my gut. He smirked at my bluntness, but his eyes still frantically searched the page before him.

"Anna took Elena!" Stefan exclaimed loudly as he appeared in the room a few feet from us.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voice mails," Damon replied easily, uninterested.

"In fact we were just talking about that now," I added, taking another sip of my perfectly made coffee.

"What have you decided to do about it?"

"Nothing," I dead panned, giving him a flat look.

"What?"

"We have decided to do nothing," I explained as if talking to a child, rolling my eyes at his confusion.

"Well, I've been searching all night long, every single street in town. Your blood hasn't passed out of her system."

"Well, at least you'll see her again," Damon scorned, still not looking up.

"See, every cloud has a silver lining, little brother," I smirked.

"Please," he begged desperately as he sat down opposite us, his form tense in anxiousness. "What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

Damon finally looked away from the grimiore and up at Stefan, before glancing at me with a hard yet calculating expression and back to Stefan once again. I knew what he was thinking. When did I not? He had come to the same decision as I, one out of bitter spite.

"Nope," we spoke simultaneously. Damon continued on, taking the lead whilst I stewed angrily."You can go. Really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you both. There may have been a time when it was different. Your choices have erased anything good about either of you. I also know that you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you, because of me. You're like this because of me, and I'm sorry," at this he looked directly at me. I averted my eyes to the floor, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying something I would most likely regret.

"Apology accepted," Damon smiled falsely. He knew we would get our revenge, even if it took a hundred years.

"I forgive you," I murmured softly, though it didn't thaw the frozen hatred deep within me. It only smoothed it for the time being.

"So please, just tell me what you know," he continued on as though his apology was enough to get us to talk. We stayed quiet, exchanging a look of exasperation. "It's Elena. If you know something, tell me."

Damon stood up, pulling me with him. "I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena, dies."

Stefan looked deeply hurt. He looked to me for help, however I only gave a dark smirk and said, "Fingers crossed!"

* * *

After showering and changing into some better clothes, we drove around to the old Bennett witches' property. "I have a bad feeling about this," I admitted in a hushed whisper as we slowly made our way up the porch steps.

"You know, last time you said that I ended up naked and covered in chicken feathers on a boat heading to Fiji," he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, remembering that night in the 60s.

"Well then maybe we should listen to my intuition," I snapped. He sighed theatrically and tousled my already messy hair. I grumbled profanities under my breath and he just chuckled as he knocked on the old wooden door, painting on a large, fake smile as I did the same.

A lady around her late 50's opened the door, a dark, suspicious glint to her eyes. "Yes?"

I raised an eyebrow at her lack of polite greeting but kept the sweet smile on my face. I subconsciously edged closer to Damon, preparing for an attack.

"Hi there, we're looking for Bonnie," Damon told her carefully, his tone cheerful and curious. We had perfected the art of lying a long time ago.

"She's not here," she answered bluntly, her features contouring in fierce protective anger.

"Oh," he replied glancing at me and shifting his weight closer, straightening his spine to make himself that slight bit taller. I mirrored his stance, clenching my jaw. "Well, then do you know when she would be-"

"_Never_."

Her sharp tone made me snap. My eye twitched as my gums tingled, my fangs aching to elongate. She turned her piercing gaze on me, but I didn't back down. "Excuse me, _ma'am?_"

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know us," Damon told her calmly, his voice even having traces of humour weaved in.

"You got some _nerve_ knocking on a Bennett witches door and asking her for anything," she practically snarled in our faces. I clenched my fists at my sides, dying to break something. Preferably her neck.

"What did _we_ do?" we asked together, causing her brow to lift. Emotion swirled in her eyes and she twitched as though begging to hit us.

"Spirits talk Mr Salvatore and Ms Miller. So does my granddaughter. You are not friends to us. Now get off my porch," she commanded. I curled my lip back and let a feral hiss escape me.

"Like that means anything to us."

"Step outside and say that," Damon threatened smugly, catching on to my defensive mood.

She smirked slightly, and I noticed it didn't suit her face. She focused her eyes on me, agitation burning within them. I suddenly felt as if a thousand needles were penetrating my skull. I got double vision and a blinding headache. I screamed loudly and collapsed to the ground holding my head in my hands as though that might relieve the agony I was experiencing.

"Cassie!" Damon exclaimed as he bent down to my level while the witch stepped out of the safety of her home. I groaned and snarled again, clenching my eyes and gasping for air.

"I am not Bonnie," she declared with strength I had no idea she possessed. "You don't wanna mess with me."

She turned on her heel and stormed back inside, slamming the door behind her. The pain stopped, and after a few seconds the haze cleared. It was as though it was never there. I breathed heavily and shook my head to clear it a final time. I allowed Damon to pick me up and place me on my feet. I steadied myself on his shoulder while he stared at me intently, probably wondering if I was going to collapse again.

"Bitch has a death wish," I hissed finally as we walked away from the house.

Damon simply smirked.

We entered the boarding house and I went into the kitchen to rejuvenate while Damon went to, reluctantly, speak with Stefan. I ran straight to the fridge and grabbed a full bag of AB+. I moaned slightly with pleasure as I felt the liquid life travel down my throat.

"Stefan's after the grimoire again," Damon informed me in annoyance as I walked into the study still sipping my blood.

"Fascinating," I replied sarcastically. He laughed at my honesty and tilted his head at me.

"I really hate it when they do that," he admitted, glancing at my forehead. "How do you feel."

I rolled my eyes at his worry, "I'm fine D. I heal fast." He didn't seem to be satisfied, but thankfully kept his mouth shut. "So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Speaking of such, we have somewhere to be."

"Since when? We only just got home," I complained with a frown.

He gave me an innocent look. "Well unless you'd like to stay here alone..."

"Fine, fine," I grumbled. With a large gulp, I finished the blood in my hand and carelessly tossed the empty plastic behind me for Stefan to clean up.

"Come on," Damon prodded, throwing an arm around my shoulder casually while he led me to the door. "I'll explain in the car."

"Why can't we take my bike?"

"Because," he replied uselessly. I scowled and rolled my eyes, following him anyway. Not that I had much of a choice.

We arrived on the bench next to Anna after watching Jeremy ask her out. It was sweet really, kind of an innocent puppy love. Something in me ached at the sight of it.

"Got a hot date or are you just good at nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon asked as she sat down. She didn't flinch at all, only looked at us flatly.

She then went on talking about blood and warmness or something. I don't know. I completely fazed out as I saw Tyler standing across town. He was looking over at me. I smirked and wiggled my fingers flirtatiously at him, making him frown. I felt a tiny bit bad, he was actually really good in bed.

I was shocked back to what was going on as Anna got up and began to walk off. She stopped as Damon spoke. "When do you wanna do this?"

My head snapped towards Damon. I glowered, hating being out of the loop. Though I suppose it was somewhat my fault, I wasn't exactly paying attention. "I'm sorry, do _what _exactly?"

Anna turned back around with a condescending grin. "_God,_ it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight after sundown. We'll meet at the church."

She smiled at me once more before walking off in the opposite direction. Damon looked down and sighed heavily. I scoffed and hit him upside the head, taking my agitation out on him.

"_OWE_! What?" he snapped. I simply rolled my eyes and stood up and headed back towards the car, knowing he would reveal what was going on once we were on the road.

* * *

"You know we should probably head out, get there early, maybe grab a snack," I suggested as Damon put his jacket on, holding mine up for me to slip my arms in with ease. He chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me in the direction of the door. Unfortunately when we looked up we were met with Elena standing in the way, a careful expression on her features.

We paused and watched her in much the same manner. "We're going to have to change the locks," he muttered mostly seriously looking down at me, but saying it loud enough for her to hear. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you stage a jail break?" I asked sarcastically.

"Stefan," she answered easily, shrugging simply.

"Oh our brother. Ever the white night," Damon smiled in mock adoration. I smiled a little at his comment but quickly went back to glaring at Elena.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you."

We glanced at each other again before turning our heads back to her in annoyance. "I doubt that," Damon bit out.

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry we got the grimiore without you two last night. Because I'm not really," she admitted with a careless shrug.

"Well at least your honest," Damon smirked smoothly.

"Not that we care," I added coldly, not in a good enough place with her to be anything but.

"I was protecting the people I love Damon. But so were you. In your own twisted way, as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested," we said together, making to head out. Sometimes it was scary to even me when we did that, but I suppose we just had the same thought process.

"That's what I mean," she was beginning to sound almost desperate. "Yes you are, because you were both willing to work with us yesterday."

"That was _yesterday_," I snapped.

"Fool me once, shame on you," Damon hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fool me at all, don't expect to live through the night," I threatened darkly. The key to a threat was being able to carry through with it if necessary. Thankfully, that was something I was all to happy to do.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta why didn't either of you use your compulsion on me?" She asked it as though that would be her winning argument against us.

"Who's to say we didn't?" he asked as we both smirked widely. Her smug expression definitely rubbed me the wrong way.

She faltered for a second before answering shakily, "You didn't."

"You sound so_ sure_," I laughed darkly, narrowing my eyes at her shaking hands.

"I know you didn't," she said louder this time, my rudeness clearly giving her some kind of confidence."But you could have. You guys and I, we have something. An understanding. I get that my betrayal hurt you." At her words my eyes grew darker and I strained my jaw. "And Cassie your doing what you always do when you get hurt, you get mad. And I understand that, it's your way of coping. I'm promising this to you now, I will help you both get Katherine back."

I really hated it when people spoke as though they knew me like that, there was nothing worse in my books.

"I wish I could believe you," Damon sighed "regretfully".

"I don't," I added snidely.

She sighed and reached up to take he necklace off and put it on the table hesitantly. "Ask me if I'm lying now."

we both faltered at her blatant trust. Of course she could be concealing more or simply ingesting it, but something in her voice told me otherwise. I pursed my lips and locked eyes with Damon. I titlted my head, silently asking his opinion. He gave a tiny shrug and I bit my lip for a moment before nodding in her direction and lowering my eyes. He sighed and gave the necklace back to her as she watched us with careful and perceptive eyes.

"We didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun."

"And we wanted it to be real.

"I'm trusting you. But I can only speak for myself," he nodded towards me slowly.

Elena stepped over to me and looked at me with a surprising level gaze. "Can you?"

I pursed my lips and watch her with narrowed eyes once more. Finally I sighed, "I don't believe in second chances. But I'm willing to make an exception just this once."

"Don't make us regret it," he commanded.

"I'll go get some blood bags," I offered Damon, looking up at him. He nodded with a tiny smile and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I nodded and sped off down the stairs too fast for Elena to track. I felt excitement begin to bubble up inside of me as I thought about our lifetime goal coming true tonight.

Of course, with it that slight feeling of ice cold dread hanging just beneath the surface. Whose to say that if D got Katherine back, he wouldn't leave me alone to be with her. I was too immersed in my own thoughts to listen to what they were saying upstairs.

**Damon POV**

"Damon, there's something I'm confused about," Elena began as Cassie went down to the basement, my eyes following her until she left my sight. I wasn't sure she was as collected as she appeared. She never was.

"Pray tell," I asked boredly as I made sure the grimiore was secure, not particularly caring what she had to say.

"Why are you so obsessed with getting Katherine back if you clearly have feelings for Cassie?"

I froze in shock at her assumption. "What?"

"You heard me," she answered me smugly. I would love to rip that expression off her sad little face, however I needed her for now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I snapped back. Where did she come off? Thinking she can just assume things such as this. It was crossing a carefully drawn line, one that wasn't to be disturbed in _any_ way.

"I think you do," she countered me, crossing her arms and drawing herself up confidently. "You almost always know what she's about to say, you follow her with your eyes every time she leaves a room, whenever you talk about her you always sound happy, and, whether it's holding her hand, an arm over her shoulders or around her waist, whenever she's in the room you have some part of you touching her. You look at her the way Stefan looks at me," she summarised as though it made sense.

"I know what she's about to say because we've been best friends since _long_ before you were born. I followed her with my eyes because I'm worried about her tonight, I sound happy when I talk about her because she has always stood by me, and trusted me. And we're best friends, friends are affectionate, even vampire friends Elena. I don't know how Stefan looks at you and frankly I_ don't care._"

"Fair enough, but I do know one thing for sure," she said, that expression really didn't ant to leave her face. I scowled.

"What might that be?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We've been talking about this for the past 5 minutes and you haven't actually denied it once," she explained smugly. I faltered, but of course that meant nothing.

**Cassie POV**

Damon, Elena and I were heading to the tomb. To get there we had to go through this lame high-school party. About 10 guys tried to grind on me. Damon nearly killed then tearing them off of me.

Elena and Damon were suddenly very quiet and weird, ever since I came back from the basement to give D the blood, Elena kept looking at me and smiling like she knew some secret I didn't. Nothing pissed me off more then being out of the loop. Damon's arm was around my waist, a little tighter than usual but I understood why. He was excited to be getting Katherine back. I was too, but not as much as I thought I would be. The whole thing just seemed rather anticlimactic.

"Elena, hey," said a deep voice. I turned to discover it belonged to some cute guy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was very "guy-next-door".

"Elena _oh my God_, and Cassie, hey," said Caroline smiling widely as she made our way over to us. I grinned back at her but noticed as she grabbed the blonde guy's hand almost possessively. "Where have you been?"

"Long story no time to tell it," Damon interjected hurriedly.

"I wasn't talking to you," she snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Sure you were," he smiled. I elbowed him, hard. He gave me playful glare and shifted as the bruise I left healed over. He always forgot that just because they stopped shagging, it didn't mean we weren't friends anymore.

"We haven't met, I'm Matt," the guy cut across whatever Care was about to reply with.

"Cassie," I shook his hand distractedly. He turned to shake Damon's hand and I mouthed '_hot, nice_' to Caroline, along with a saucy wink. She grinned proudly and nodded in agreement.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met," Damon shrugged him off. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip to keep in a laugh at Elena's disapproving expression. "We're going this way."

He pulled us in the other direction quickly. "Talk soon Care!" I called over my shoulder while she was still in human hearing distance. She nodded and waved, though still looked kind of confused.

"Come on Cassandra," he pulled harder on my waist, tugging me along with him. I growled in annoyance at the use of my full name. We walked further into the forest, coming out at the clearing where the tomb was situated. It was a rather chilly night, the wind blowing harshly. Elena shivered as it blew across her exposed skin. The cold didn't affect us too much, though we still felt a slight bite. I tugged on me red leather, fingerless gloves. They matched my red jeans which were artfully ripped.

We made our way down the stone steps to the tomb entrance. It was lit up but several fire lamps placed around the space.

"Are you sure Damon and Cassie will come back with her?" we could hear the older which say as we got closer.

Damon whistled to gain their attention, and I scoffed at their blatant lack of trust in us. Not that I blamed them, really.

"Brother, witches," he nodded curtly.

"Bonnie, older Bonnie, ass face," I greeted them in the same fashion before disappearing back into the tomb area and out of their sight.

Bonnie's 'grams' lit the candles and they both began to recite the spell. It was kind of creepy, watching them work their witchy magic. It made me slightly nervous, knowing they had this much power over us The flames started to burn brighter and I instinctively shrunk into Damon who wrapped his arms around me again. I saw Elena smirking at us and raised an eyebrow in question. She just shook her head and turned her attention back to the witches.

I was buzzing with anticipation, the following hour would determine the next hundred years of our future. It would make or break the relationship Damon and I shared. It was both thrilling and frightening in the same moment. I knew, I was about to gain another sibling. A possible sister in law.

"You ready?" he asked Elena as the old witch announced it was done. Stefan had just left to go back up and get the flamer, so thankfully he wasn't around to protest and make things difficult. We had earlier agreed that putting our trust in this woman would just end badly for us, if this afternoon's events on her porch were anything to go by, that is.

"_What_?" she asked, shocked by our expectation of her.

"What, you think we're going to go in there by ourselves so you can seal us in?"

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down," old witch threatened. My lip curled at the edge to her words. Damon's hand on my shoulder calmed me, but not by much.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think we trust you?"

"As much as I trust you," she answered.

"So not at all then," I stated, my voice thick with unspoken challenge.

"Enough, all of you! Look, they need leverage. He needs to know that your not going to shut the door when he's inside. He's just trying to protect Cassie. I get it. I'll go," Elena spoke up. The confidence and trust in her voice shocked me. I was pleasantly surprised by her understanding, and the low respect I currently had for her shot up a few levels.

We walked into the dark tomb. Damon in the lead, followed by Elena, with myself coming up the rear, to make sure she didn't take of the second she could. We could hear the whispers of the undead echoing all around the tomb. Damon and I ignored it with ease and continued on with our task, but Elena began to freak out. Her heart rate shot up significantly and her breathing quickened worryingly. "What is that?"

"They can sense you," Damon informed her from ahead. I glanced around at the mummified forms of people I once knew so well. I swallowed and continued forward.

"Don't get too close, just in case," I added for her benefit. Despite all she had done, I was still loyal as a friend. Sure she betrayed me, but that didn't mean she deserved to be torn apart by dead undead mummified vampires.

"Cas!" Damon called out to me. I flashed to his side immediately, hoping for the best. We were around the corner to where Elena was standing. I figured she'd be okay, so long as she did as I instructed and didn't get too close. "I don't see her."

"D, we've been here for less then a minute," I murmured back. I looked around at my options before deciding on a tunnel to the right. "Let's go this way."

I tugged him down the dark corridors, dead leaves and dirt crunching beneath our feet, the only sound in the immediate area. As time wore on, I began to panic. Surely it shouldn't take _that_ long to find her. I felt something like dread settling deep in my gut, but I bit my lip to keep from voicing it to the man beside me. I could tell he was getting frazzled by the whole thing. His footsteps picked up.

Not a few seconds later, Elena's scream echoed throughout the entire tomb system. We haulted our search momentarily as I looked up at Damon. His frantic blue eyes connected with my own worried hazel ones.

"Go," he blurted hurriedly. I nodded in determination and kissed his cheek to give him what I hoped was a little hope, before sprinting to find Elena. I followed her scent and heartbeat to the entrance of the tomb. I saw Stefan standing just inside, a pained expression on his features. Elena stood just outside of it, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Elena, what's wrong? I heard you scream and-" my sentence was cut short as I hit what appeared to be an invisible barrier that I couldn't get across. I frowned in momentary confusion and pushed again, but to no avail. I began to get very frightened, very fast as I punched it with all my might, only to be pushed back. Like two opposite magnets being forced together, I was being repelled. "What the f-?"

"You can't get out," Elena interrupted. Her voice was thick with fear, panic and tears. She looked like she actually regretted this. Though I knew to be hesitant in trusting her any time soon.

"Why the _hell_ not?" I roared. I tried again but kept getting pushed back. I snarled in rage as Stefan just stared at the doppelganger with love. I growled again, angry tears stinging my eyes. I slammed against it, refusing to believe I had as much strength as I did, yet was unable to even make a tiny hole in the stupid magical barrier.

"The seal's still up, but we're getting it down," interjected Bonnie. I glared at the two witches with pure hatred. My anger spilled from my pores, making the humans shift as power filled the area.

They both began to recite a spell loudly. I glared at Elena harder than ever before. She flinched back, withdrawing from my unforgiving gaze. A tear spilled down her cheek as I once again beat against the block, refusing to back down.

"I'm _so_ sorry Cassie, I swear that I had no idea," another tear fell and she looked like she was about to break down. I snarled again.

Damon was inside, Stefan was inside. My brothers and myself would forever be locked inside this God forsaken hell-hole, and that was unacceptable. I kicked at the edges of the barrier, hoping to find a weak point, but to absolutely no avail. "Save it, Elena!"

"Really, I had no-"

"Whatever, Elena. I get it, okay?" I snapped, looking up to meet her eyes. A part of me, the rational part, knew it wasn't her fault. It was those damn witches. I let my anger falter for a split second. In that moment, she understood. She knew she was forgiven. I didn't want to seem weak, so I hastily added, "So just, shut up!"

She stepped back and nodded, her pacing starting up again. I lashed out again at the seal, and much to everyone's shock, my blow went right through the point it was previously stopping at. Whatever those witches were doing, the spell started to fail and one of the torches went out. I gasped and without another word turned on my heel and flashed to where I could sense Damon while Stefan rushed out into Elena's open arms.

"She's not here, how could she not be here?" murmured Damon in confusion. He was pacing and breathing rapidly, his hands shook and his voice wavered. He was going to break down any moment, and it needed to happen_ outside_ this prison.

"Damon, we need to leave now," I yelled at him regretfully. A traitor tear leaked from my left eye. She wasn't here. How could she not be here? I was so sure...

Damon was still pacing and muttering as though I hadn't spoken at all.

"Damon!" I roared again, my desperation clear in my voice.

"_She's not here!_" he roared back even louder. The blood bag he held was thrown at the wall, causing it to explode and drip down its dirty surface.

"_DAMON!_" I screamed in the same tone. Anther tear fell. I spoke again, quieter this time, but no less desperate. "Damon, don't sacrifice yourself for this. We need to leave."

He just stared at me with a look on his face that I couldn't decipher. So many emotions were spread there. Ones I never _ever_ wanted to see him wear. They truly killed me inside. I barely concealed a pathetic sob as I heard Elena yell out for us. He finally nodded and I took that as consent to all but drag him to the door. We were out mere moments before the spell lifted the the block went back up. The witches collapsed onto each other from the effort they exhausted.

The others ran up to the surface. I stayed still, holding Damon's hand like it was my life support. I swallowed thickly as we both walked numbly. I didn't know where we were heading exactly, but a minute or so later we were on the grass, surrounded by trees.

It was so unreal, I had trouble believing it wasn't all a bad dream. I gave another sob as I turned in to Damon. I needed him like air. Everything that had kept us going the last 165 somewhat years was gone. All that planning, motivation. It was all for nothing. Another sob ripped through me and another traitor tear fell. Damon's arms wrapped around me slowly.

Then he was crushing me to him as though I was the only thing keeping him alive. I know he was keeping me alive. I held him as tightly as I could. No words needed to be said. We shared the grief. He truly lost a lover, whist I lost a sister. We felt it and shared it.

Right there I vowed I would never cry over Katherine ever again. And neither would my Damon.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. It might be a while before I can post the next one, but I'll try. I really want you guys to tell me what you liked and what you want to see.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Sonny13 xx**


	15. A Few Good Men

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I had this chapter almost done 3 weeks back, but my computer stuffed up and I had to wipe the hard-drive. So I had to start again, but I lost interest because I had worked so hard. But I'm home sick today, again. So I decided I have made you guys wait long enough. Let me know what you all think. I should have the next 'Behind the Scenes Chemistry' done by tonight. And the next chapter of 'The Just's Guardian'.**

**If you haven't read them yet. Please do and let me know what you think!**

**I don't own TVD :'(**

**Cassie POV**

I woke up the next morning alone in Damon's room. I panicked for a second and pushed the covers back to check I was still wearing clothes. Thank God, I was. My face felt gross from the tears last night and I was in serious need of some blood. I got up and went downstairs, wearing my dirty jeans, ripped top and my hair a complete mess.

I heard music coming from the lounge in the library and headed towards there. I saw Damon dancing with three women who we half naked and covered in bite marks. He caught my eye and grinned.

"Cassandra!" he called or more like slurred. I crossed my arms and made a noise of disgust. "Come and join us baby!"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks," I replied and stalked out of the room. I wasn't sure why, usually I would have been excited and happy to join in, but now the thought sort of repulsed me. Was I losing my edge?

I ran up to my room and brushed my hair out. I put on some denim shorts and a shirt that said 'The only thing funny about this situation is your face!', and grabbed my sketch pad and watercolours. I ran down to the creek with the picnic blanket and began sketching a purple dragonfly. I was about halfway done when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Yes?" I asked carefully.

"Cassie," came Stefan's voice.

"What could you possibly want!" I asked exasperated. He didn't answer for a while and came to sit on the blanket next to me.

"What I want is to talk," he answered. I dropped my sketchpad and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said. I glared, "I understand how you can be skeptical but everything I said the other morning was true."

"What about everything you said the night of the dance?"

"That was all a lie. I just figure if you and Damon leave then all trouble goes with you."

"Stefan, this is Mystic Falls! There will always be trouble whether we're here or not. We just make it all the more fun," I grinned. "Look, it's best if we are here. We have a better chance at protecting Elena and you know it."

"Yeah I know," he looked down and sighed. I exhaled loudly and leant back against a tree. "She was really worried about you this morning."

"Elena was worried about me?" I asked in disbelief. "Why."

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed how Damon's been handling the situation. You usually like to retaliate through killing spree's so..."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand as a clear dismissal.

"Do you forgive me Cassie?" he asked hopefully.

I thought about not forgiving him, yelling at him to sod off and leave me be. But a part of me wanted my younger brother back. And that part was _loud_.

"Yes, I forgive you," I smiled. He reached forward and hugged me. I squeezed him back.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan asked me after our hugging fest was over.

"If you must," I sighed, leaning back.

"A couple of years ago, there was a girl. Her name was Isobel, Damon killed her in North Carolina Duke. What do you know?"

"Oh, so you have come to pump me for information," I sighed.

"Come on, it's important," he almost begged. I sighed. To tell or not to tell, that is the question.

"Yeah, I knew her. Black hair, pretty face, great taste in fashion," I smirked.

"Cassie, I really need to know what happened to her," he stated firmly, almost as if he was trying to intimidate me. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Stef, just cause we're all buddy-buddy now, it doesn't mean I'm going to divulge all of D and I's dirty little secrets," I shrugged. But of course I knew what happened to her. She hung with us for a few weeks, getting a hang of Vamp lifestyle after D changed her. We weren't exactly the best of friends.

"I understand," he sighed deeply. "I'll go now."

I nodded and reached over and hugged him. "I'll see you tonight Bro. I promised Liz I would sing at the people auction tonight."

He smiled and went to walk away, before turning back to me. "How upset are you really?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"About Katherine," he clarified. I looked down.

"Pretty torn up. My sister is missing and apparently doesn't give a damn whether I'm dead or... undead," I took a deep and steadying breath before I broke something. "But I have always been good at hiding my emotions."

"It's not healthy Cassie," he chided sorrowfully, "To hide your emotions."

"Stefan, we're Vampires. Nothing is healthy. We're dead."

"Cheerful," he said sarcastically as he turned and walked back up the path, causing me to chuckle.

"Hello?" I answered my phone later that afternoon.

"Hey Cassie, it's Caroline."

"Oh hey Care, what's up?"

"Can we have lunch?" she asked me carefully.

"Yeah, sure," I replied as I put my book down and grabbed my bike keys. "Where did you wanna meet?"

"The little cafe near the square?" she asked.

"Okay, meet me in 5?"

"Sure, see you there."

I arrived loudly in my jean mini skirt, black ankle boots and black blouse. I walked in and saw Care sitting in a corner booth looking a bit upset. I walked over with a smile.

"Hey hun, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head and looked down. "What's up?"

"Well, it's -"

"Hi, my name's Jenny can I take your order?" asked a peppy waitress with bright red hair.

"I'll have a coffee," I said. I looked towards Care.

"Nothing thank you," she smiled slightly. Jenny quickly left.

"Okay, now spill."

"I was with Matt earlier today and his mum walked in on us," she sighed. "She hates me."

I sighed deeply. "That's what's wrong. Thank god, I thought somebody died."

She gave me a strange look. "I understand. But why did you call me?" I asked.

"Well you're older than me, I figure you have a lot of relationship experience. I mean you're like what, 25?"

I scoffed angrily, "I'm 21." How did I look 25? I dressed so bad ass and everything was still upright and firm. Granted it would be for the rest of eternity, but still. I'm physically 21.

"Oh no, you don't look 25, it's just you know a lot and are really nice and stuff..." she trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Here's what you do," I explained. "Nothing."

"What?" she asked.

"You _do_ nothing. Don't suck up, don't be a bitch, just be yourself. If she doesn't love you for that then she's not worth your time."

"Thanks Cassie," she smiled widely. I grinned back. Suddenly she got a text.

"Oh, I have to go. Thank you so much for the advice. I have to go set up for the auction tonight. Are you going? Mum said Damon was being auctioned off."

"Really," I laughed. "Shameful."

She laughed with me, "Yeah, I feel sorry for who ever gets him. No offence, I know you guys are close."

I shook my head and laughed with her. "I am going actually. I promised your mum I would sing."

"Great, I haven't heard you yet. I'm looking forward to it." I nodded and she quickly dashed out. I smiled at my friend.

Just as the waitress handed me a coffee to go, my phone rang. I quickly handed her a 10 note, "Keep the change."

I stepped outside and answered it as I walked to my bike. "Hello?"

"Hey Cas," came D's voice.

"Damon, what can I do for you?"

"Can you come home? I'm lonely and need to start getting ready for tonight."

"Okay," I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you," he replied as I rolled my eyes and hung up.

I arrived back at the house and ran up to his room. Which I loved even more than my own. It was the biggest bedroom in the house, and I hang in here often.

"Damon?" I asked loudly.

"Stefan's room!" came his reply. I walked into his room and sat down on my younger brothers bed.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why are we in here?" I asked Damon, who was in the bathroom.

"I don't really know. To annoy him I guess," he stuck his head out of the door and grinned.

"Ah, our guilty pleasure," I raised my coffee in a toast like fashion.

"You know it."

"Stefan?" Elena called as she walked into the room.

"Better," Damon said as he came out from behind the door wearing nothing but black dress pants. "Us."

I sat forward on the bed a bit and gave a slight wave, putting all my energy into not drooling over his exposed torso.

"You guys look, uh," she struggled for words.

"Dashing," D smirked.

"Gorgeous," I supplied as I stood up.

"Irresistible?" he finished and came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Wrecked," she deadpanned. I rolled my eyes. "You guys looked wrecked."

We glanced at each other and chose to ignore that comment.

"Did you know that I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible Batchelor's?" Damon said as he let me go and grabbed a shirt.

"Hm."

"Yep," he added, glancing at me. I shook my head with a smile.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked, looking between us.

"Fine," I answered curtly.

"Never better," Damon added. As he slipped the shirt on. "What can we do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today."

"Oh please," I scoffed. He turned and gave me a mock glare.

"I'm just meeting Stefan, we're going to the fundraiser."

"Fascinating," I murmured. Now it was Damon's turn to sigh as he turned towards me.

"Help a guy out would ya?" he asked my with somewhat drunken puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes_. Again_. But walked over to him and did his buttons for him. While doing it, I found I sort of regretting helping him. My hands wereer constantly brushing against his bare chest and I was blushing. He was smirking, but had a look in his eyes I couldn't decipher.

"So I found out who my birth mother is," Elena said, most likely trying to break the tension.

"Urrgg, who cares?" D and I said in sync. I looked over at Elena and she had a look of anger and hurt on her face. "She left you," D continued.

"She sucks," I added warmly. She smiled a bit. Just then Stefan walked into the room.

"I need to go get ready, everyone but me is dressed," I grinned and was in my room before anyone could blink an eye.

I walked into the grill that night in dark red mini dress, with black leather high heeled boots that came up past my knees with silver buckles on the sides, black hoops earrings and my silver locket. I carried my guitar in with me. Damon headed straight to the bar. I sighed but followed him anyway.

After a few minutes he went to flirt with Carol Lockwood while I found Stefan and we just chatted.

"You nervous?" he asked me.

"Not really I-" I was was off by D grabbing my arm and Pulling me into a corner with Liz. "Talk later Stefan!"

"I ran the check on the history teacher, do you want this before or after your big debuts?"

"How does it look?" Damon asked.

"Anything suspicious come up?" I added.

"He checks out," she told us. "A couple of speeding tickets. Rough story though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina." At this both D and I froze and looked at each other.

"North Carolina?" we asked together.

"Does she have a name?" D continued.

"Yeah," she replied and pointed to a spot on the paper. "Isobel."

"Isobel," we repeated.

"Well thank you very much Liz, we appreciate it," I smiled.

"You're very welcome Cassie. I can't wait to hear you sing," she smiled as she headed off. The second she was gone D and I turned to each other in shock.

"Hey, random question. Did Stefan ask you about Isobel at all in the past day or so?" he asked me quietly.

"Yep, he went to the whole third degree. I didn't say anything though. I'm guessing he brought it up with you as well?"

"Yep," he smirked. "I think I'm going to have some fun with this."

"And I think I'm going to enjoy watching you have fun with this," I smirked. "Good luck tonight, hope you score someone hot!" he grinned.

"Oh great your ready," said Liz as I sat by the stage. "Can you sing 2 songs?"

"Sure, I have the music for all the songs I ever wrote right here," I gestured to my red binder.

"Good, well hand it to the rest of the band, you start in 5 minutes." I nodded and got up on the stage, plugging my shiny black guitar into the amp. and adjusting the microphone.

"Hey, you must be Cassie," came a female voice to my left. I looked over and saw a girl with blonde and black streaked hair standing there with a base. She could be no more than 19.

"Yeah," I answered carefully. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Shannon the base player. It's nice to meet you."

"You to," I replied. "Where's the rest of the band?"

"Um, there's Tristan, he plays the drums," she pointed to a guy with dark brown shaggy hair walking this way. We locked eyes an he waved, smiling happily. I returned the gesture.

"And I'm Hayden, I play electric and will sing any backup or duets you want," a guy with black hair said. I looked at him closer and he had hazel eyes like me. He looked about my age.

"Cassie," I grinned and shook his hand. He was really hot.

"Welcome to the band," Tristan said as he reached us.

"Thanks," I smiled again.

"So what are we playing?" asked Shannon. I nodded and grabbed my folder.

"Well, I was thinking this," I handed them the first song. "And then this."

They read them over and grinned widely.

"Wow," said Hayden. "These are really good."

"Thank you," I replied. I was happy they like them.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" asked Carol Lockwood in a voice that made me wanna punch her in the face.

We all nodded and got into place as she announced us.

"If I could have everyones attention! This is the new official Mystic Falls band, they will be playing at all functions. Let's make them welcome!"

We all smiled and I looked back to check they were ready. I felt a piercing gaze at the back of my head so I turned back and saw Damon smirking at me. I smirked back and began playing.

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_Where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you never said_

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again_

I looked over at Damon again and smirked. He had gone completely pale, even for a vampire. My smirk widened.

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go, yeah_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

_You're so good_

Everyone cheered, loudly.

"Thank you, we'll be back in a moment," I smiled to everyone. I turned back to the band. "Great job guys, I'm just gunna go get a drink then we'll do the last one."

So I headed to the bar when I was stopped by Elena who was holding 2 beers.

"I figured you would want one," she smiled. I took it and grinned.

"Thanks," and I took a big sip.

"That was a really good song. Was it written about anyone in particular?" she asked. Trying, and failing, to be casual.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I winked and she laughed. "Well I better get back up there."

"What's the next song about?" she asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain, but you'll get it when you hear it. I hope it will help you understand me more," I smiled. She returned it fully and nodded.

"Then I shall be listening closely."

I got back up on the stage. "Okay, last one. This song I wrote a _very_ long time ago. It's called Cosmic Love."

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then, it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

I involuntarily glanced at Damon again, and by the look in his eyes, I knew that he knew the song was about him. That part in particular. I quickly averted my eyes, but they landed on Elena who had a look of shock, sadness, and understanding on her face. I sent her a tiny smile.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

"Thank you," I put on a grin and jumped down. Just as I was congratulating the rest of the band, Elena pulled me over to sit with her and Jenna.

She smiled and we hugged, "It's been too long Cas, we have to have lunch or something soon."

I agreed and was about to sit down when Elena tackled me in a hug. "I absolutely understand that song. And I understand you. I get it now. It's was a beautiful song."

"Thank you Elena," I smiled as I sat beside her to watch the auction.

They were now questioning the history teacher and Damon looked over at me and smirked.

When Carol moved onto him he sobered up slightly. "And last but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

At this I snorted causing Elena, and Damon who could hear from that far away, to roll their eyes.

"Well I'm tough to fit on a card," he replied smoothly.

"Do you have any hobbies. Like to travel?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, LA, New York, a couple of years ago I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus actually. I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Ric?" he asked. The teacher turned to face him and gave him 'the look'. I laughed loudly, causing everyone in a 3 metre radius to look at me weird. "Yeah, except I know your wife did."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing again. "I had a drink with her once, Cassie too. She was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? Cause she was delicious," he all but purred. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter but a small giggle came through. Elena heard and she whipped her head around and looked at me sharply. I rose an eyebrow at the expression on her face but dismissed it as I turned back to D.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jenna ask Elena. I turned to see her eyes watering.

"I just need some air," she choked and ran from the room. I looked back at Jenna and shrugged. Hormonal teenagers. After a while they were calling out the winners to the raffle. Kelly Donovan won the plumber and I looked to see her attacking Caroline, saying things that made me want to pummel her.

"Tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar," she added. But then froze as I seemingly appeared behind Care.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but Caroline is my friend and I can tell just by looking that she is worth 10 of you. So stop being such a bitch and take your problems elsewhere," I snapped dangerously. She looked a bit worried but walked off without another word.

"Oh my God! Cassie! That was amazing, thank you!" she smiled and hugged me tight.

"Don't mention it," I squeezed her back. I looked over her shoulder to see D smiling at me. "I'll see you later care."

I quickly made my way to him and he immediately put an arm over my shoulders.

"That was awesome! Remember that time when – Whoa!" he was cut off when we bumped into Elena. "Easy there. By a ticket like everyone else."

I slapped him upside the head, "OWE!"

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman," she spat out bitterly. I rose my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" D voiced my thoughts.

"Just when I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about either of you," she continued.

"Oh, Elena you_ really_ don't wanna go there," I stepped forward, but Damon stopped me.

"Elena," Stefan said from behind us.

"Are we missing something here?" D asked. I nodded still thoroughly confused.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking, about my birth mother. The one that gave me up," we nodded with pleasant smiles. "Her name was Isobel."

The smiles were immediately wiped off our faces as we looked at each other in horror. This was bad.

"Go ahead you two. Reminisce about how you killed her," she bit out and stormed off. We turned and saw Stefan looking at us in what can only be described as disappointment.

We stood there for a few minutes before he sighed, "What do we do now?"

"I'm going to go home," I sighed. "Have a good night."

I turned to leave but was stopped by a hand in mine. "I'll come with you," he said and started heading to the door, our hands still attached.

"Why?" I asked.

"We haven't really seen each other in a while," he smiled weakly. I nodded and gripped his hand tighter.

We finally arrived home, and we walked to the lounge. I stood by the fire while D went and poured us drinks. I was about to say something when I heard a sound. I took a deep breath and smelt Alaric.

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon said, and I was next to him in a second while he handed me my drink. We turned around and he was standing there, stake in hand, his glare fixed on us.

"Guess so," we said in sync and skulled our bourbon. D was in front of him and had him thrown over the couch before he could react.

"Are you going to put down the stake?" he asked tiredly.

"I would if I were you," I added, coming up beside him.

"Wow, that's courage," D finished when he didn't move.

"Where is Isobel?" Alaric demanded, breathing heavily. "What have you two done with my wife?"

"Do you want me to tell you I killed her? Will that make you happy?" D bit out angrily. "Because I think you know what happened."

"I saw you two feeding on her," he protested.

"Correction, you saw _me_ feeding on her. Cassie had nothing to do with it so don't you dare threaten her. But _I _did. And I wasn't lying. She was delicious."

He ran at D and I immediately moved but before I could take a step Damon had stabbed him in the gut with his own stake.

"Oh come on! What do you think happened? Not an inkling? You never considered the possibility?"

He just looked up at us confused.

"He turned her!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"She came to me!" he answered.

"Actually," I cut in, "She came to me. But I found it weird, feeding on a girl. I only eat guys. So I gave her to Damon to have."

"She was all pathetic, looking for Vampires," he scoffed. "But there was something about her that I liked. Something special."

I bit my lip and tried to ignore the feeling rising in my chest. It was almost as if I was... jealous. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not jealous. No. What was going on. I sat down in the massive arm chair and sighed.

"You turned her, because you liked her?" Alaric spat.

"No I slept with her because I liked her," that made me even more and I bit back a growl. I suddenly froze. This was just like all those times Damon growled when I mentioned I liked someone or pointed out a hot guys. It couldn't be that, _he_ got jealous too. Could it?

"I turned her because she begged me to. But you knew that too didn't you. I guess she wasn't happy at home. Wasn't happy with life in general. Wasn't happy with you."

He went to attack D again but he stabbed him again. In the chest, a fatal wound.

"Ah this is a shame. We're kindred spirits. Branded by the women we loved. Unrequited love sucks," D spoke quietly.

"Looks like we get to sit here and watch you die," I bit out and leaned back. D went and grabbed his drink, and poured me another one before coming and sitting beside me, handing m my drink. After a second he sighed and grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap. I stiffened for a second before curling into him, resting my head on his chest and gazing at the fire. We sat there in silence for about 20 minutes and my eyes started to droop closed.

Then Stefan ran in and freaked out over the dead idiot.

"What happened? What did you do?"

I didn't move. I just sat there, curled up and shut my eyes. Trying to go back to sleep.

"Do what? He attacked us," Damon defended.

"Damon," Stefan was breathing heavily.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It wasn't my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine!" Stefan nearly shouted.

"Sssshhhh," Damon said, his hand started running through my hair. "Cassie's asleep. And I'm handling it fine. You know what. Isobel came to us. She found us. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to us."

"Stop it," Stefan said again. Loudly. I ignored it and focused on D's hand in my hair.

"Sssshhhh," Damon said again.

"You don't have to keep looking."

"It can't be a coincidence that Isobel sought us out. Hm-hm, can't."

After a beat of silence D said, "I assume you'll take care of this."

I felt myself being lifted up and carried up some stairs. I drowsily opened my eyes when I felt myself being put on a bed. I was in D's room.

I groaned. "Hey, go back to sleep Cas," D whispered. I nodded slightly and let my eyes shut again.

The last thing I felt were Damon's lips against my forehead, then I was asleep.

**A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. Please let me know what you thought! The songs were:**

**Hot – Avril Lavigne**

**Cosmic Love – Florence + The Machine**

**Cosmic Love explains Cassie perfectly. It's like HER song. So to get her you _really_ need to listen to it. The words mean everything. I'll try and update faster. PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEW I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. There Goes the Neighbourhood

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This one's a bit shorter because there wasn't really much I could do with it. Though I think you'll really like it. Please leave a review and let me know!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only Cassandra Anne Miller is mine.**

**Cassie POV**

I pulled up at Elena's house and sighed. I was horrible at this. I was out of the car and at the door in seconds. I knocked, but nobody answered so I stepped inside. It was sunny out today, so I was wearing some comfortable denim shorts and a white phoenix shirt with a picture of a cupcake on it. A phoenix shirt is one that has the sleeves cut right down the sides exposing the sides of my torso, and don't freak, I was wearing a bra. I also added some black hightop kicks.

"Elena?" I called.

"Cassie?" she asked, confused as she stepped around the corner. By the expression on her face, I could tell she was still mad.

"Yeah, I'm giving you a ride to school," I smiled.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked carefully.

"I made him walk to school. Don't worry, even if he eats bunnies he'll still get there before us."

She nodded, "Wait, we're going on your bike?"

"No," I smirked as we stepped outside, revealing Damon's black Jag. **(A/N: I don't know what kind of car he has, so I made 1 up:) **I jingled the keys, "I stole Damon's car."

"Nice," she smiled a little. We got in and the first few minutes were silent before I decided I had to break it.

"Look, I'm sorry. And Damon is to. It's not like we did it to piss you off, we didn't even know you existed back then," she looked at me weird. "I'm really bad at apologies. Here goes, I'm sorry that we turned your mum Elena."

"I don't understand, you turned her to?" she asked.

"Well no, Damon did everything. I was just sort of there," I smiled carefully.

"Oh, well then I forgive you. But I'm still upset with Damon," she sighed just as we pulled up at the school.

"Hey Elena," I said as she opened the door. "I knew her. She stayed with us for a week or two to get the hang of things. We weren't real close, but I could tell you about her."

"That would be nice," she smiled. "Thanks."

"Have a nice day," I grinned.

I arrived back at home and was slammed onto the couch the second I got inside. After a second I recovered from my shock and opened my eyes to see Damon practically laying on top of me glaring.

"D?" I asked, confused.

"Keys," he replied angrily. I rolled my eyes, but handed them over anyway. A few moments later, he still hadn't moved. I looked up at him confused. He was staring into my eyes. I was about to make a snide comment, when I noticed the intensity his eyes were searching mine with. For some reason I couldn't look away, I was trapped in his crystal blue orbs.

Was it just my imagination, or was he moving closer? Before I could question it further, my head began to lift up on it's own accord. I noticed his eyes going between my eyes and my lips. They immediately parted and just when they were about to touch his, somebody cleared their throat.

We were both off the couch in a second, looking around the room for the source of the noise, without daring to reach each others eyes.

"Hello Damon, Cassandra," came a voice I hadn't heard since I was human. Pearl, Anna's Mother.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"It's something people do frequently now-a-days," I added in the same tone.

"An invitation wasn't necessary," she replied curtly.

"No, it's just polite," I snapped.

"Please Cassandra, what do _you_ know of being polite?" she smirked in an irritating way. Not in the hot way Damon did it. D stepped in front of me slightly, as if to protect me. "I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you two and your brother?"

As she was speaking, Anna came up behind her and gave me a slight wave. I smiled back at her.

"How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" Anna asked.

"Kill them," Damon answered simply and not a second after the words had left his mouth he was in front of her, his hand constricting her neck. Pearl's expression never changed as she grabbed his wrist and squeezed, twisting it and making him let go of her. She them pushed him to the floor.

"Damon," I nearly squealed and was kneeling at his side momentarily, making sure he was okay. He nodded slightly signalling he was. I breathed a sigh in relief but it was short lived.

"Have a seat love birds," she smiled and we sat back up in the couch behind us while they stood in front. I blushed slightly at her choice of words. "I was hoping we could have a word."

"Sure," he said, knowing we had no other option.

"Awesome," I bit out, my words laced with sarcasm. I felt D chuckle silently and put an arm around my shoulders where I was leaning into the back of the couch.

"We've taken up residency in a farm house just outside of town. It will suffice for now," she told us.

"All 25 vampires?" D asked doubtfully.

"Not all. Some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us, acclimating."

"How did they get out of the tomb?" we asked together, making them exchange a look that agitated me.

"Looks like the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus," Anna commented. I nodded in approval.

"Oh," Damon sighed.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council," said Pearl.

"And you're both part of it," added Anna.

"That's ridiculous," Damon laughed. I was confused for a moment, but caught on quickly to what he was doing.

"Insane," I chuckled.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet," Anna said. "I'm up to speed."

"And so am I," Pearl smirked. "And now that you've infiltrated the council I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families."

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain."

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately," Pearl continued in that 'I'm superior to you' voice.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon asked. I nodded, showing I was also curious.

"Mystic Falls is our home Damon, Cassandra," I visibly scowled at my full name. "They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we take it back."

"What are you, crazy?" he asked.

"Duh," I whispered.

"That was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on!"

"In reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most," she snapped.

"I want nothing," he insisted.

"Well there's plenty I want," I stated. Damon turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "Just nothing from _you_."

"Katherine," she finished smugly. We froze. "I mean that _is _still what you want, right Damon. I saw your little exchange on the lounge just now."

I blushed furiously and moved away from him slightly on the couch. I didn't dare look at him to see his reaction to the statement. It took a minute for him to answer.

"You wouldn't even know where Katherine was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half."

"Katherine and I were best friends, long before we came to Mystic Falls Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns. I know where to find her."

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again," was it wrong to feel totally ecstatic at his words.

"Me either," I added.

"And there's no way in hell we're going to play the roles of your little minions," he growled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand up with him but before we could even take a step, Pearl was right in front of us and she slammed her hand into Damon's chest, sending him back into the couch with me tumbling right into his lap. His arms immediately encircled my waist. I barely had time to blush before Pearl was yelling at us again.

"I'm not asking for your help. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable."

She went for me but Damon pushed me over to the other side of the lounge so she grabbed him instead, pushing his eyes back into his sockets making blood come out. "Damon!" I screamed. She pushed him to the floor and turned on me, throwing me roughly into the wall as if I weighed nothing. I heard my arm make a loud _crunch _and _pop_, I knew something was broken. I cried out loudly.

"I have 4 hundred years on you little children. I'll rip you both from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch."

With that her and Anna just left. The latter giving me an apologetic look as she past. I nodded.

I put my head on the ground and whimpered in pain. My right arm was on fire. What felt like an hour later, but was probably around 5 minutes, Damon was beside me. His eyes were back to normal but there was still blood on his cheeks.

"Cassie," his voice was panicked. "Cassie, what's wrong?"

"My arm," I winced. "Why isn't it healing?"

He surveyed it for a moment before growling, "It's dislocated."

"Urrrggg," I groaned and whimpered again.

"Come on," he said softly, picking me up causing me to yelp loudly. He carried me to the kitchen and set me on the counter. He then grabbed 2 bottles of blood from the fridge and put them in the microwave. He then came over and positioned himself between my legs. "Cas I need to put your arm back into place."

I shut my eyes and nodded. I felt his hands on my shoulder, then a second later there was a sickening crack/pop noise and a sharp pain became present. I yelled out and he sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry Cassie."

I shook my head and took some deep breaths. I opened my eyes and saw he was getting the blood. He passed one to me and I immediately swallowed all of it, knowing it would heal me faster. Damon was drinking his slowly, thinking. I reached over and grabbed the cloth from the sink, wetting it with warm water.

"Come here," I said to Damon softly. He looked confused but put the blood down and stood in front of me again. I put the cloth up to his face and started cleaning his blood off his cheeks. I was concentrating on what I was doing, but after a minute I noticed he was staring at me with strange, almost calculating expression. I shook it off and avoided his eyes, so there wouldn't be a repeat of earlier.

I finished, put the blood stained cloth down and leaned in to kiss his cheek lightly. Then I pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

"For what?" he asked just as quietly as he squeezed me back.

"You pushed me out of the way D," I smiled and ducked my head in his neck.

"Yeah, well."

I laughed a bit and sighed. "I have plans. But I shall see you... later."

"Okay," he nodded, but seemed a tad disappointed. I shrugged it off and grabbed my bike keys.

"See ya!" I left without a reply.

"Your drink, madam," Tyler said smoothly as he handed me my beer.

"Why thank you kind sir," I smiled. He sat back in the booth across from me. It was an awkward situation. Stefan and Elena were on a double date with Matt and Caroline. Damon was at the bar, drinking with Kelly and Jenna. I, unfortunately, was on a date with Tyler Lockwood.

"So what was your..." he was drowned out by the sound of someone saying 'Katherine?'

I looked up to see a man who looked slightly familiar with Elena.

"No, I'm sorry you must have the wrong person," she answered. Her eyes found mine and she gave me a look that clearly asked if I had heard. I nodded slightly and looked pointedly at Stefan. She nodded and I looked back to Tyler and realised he hadn't even noticed my distraction. I laughed at some lame joke he made and immediately skulled the rest of my drink, knowing it was the only thing that was going to get me through tonight.

After a few moments Stefan came over. "Uh, Tyler can I please talk to Cassie for a moment?"

He nodded and dragged me a few feet away. "You saw?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"I didn't see him. Do we know him?"

"I'm not sure, he looked familiar though," I sighed.

"Okay, thanks Cas," he smiled.

"You're welcome, now go finish that God awful date you're on."

He rolled his eyes. "You too."

I scoffed and walked back over to Tyler. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he replied cooly. Oh God, here we go again.

On the ride home, I was regretting the date fully. I had compelled all I could out of him and then he tried to seduce me. I compelled him to think we just parted ways, of course that was after I drank from him. Just a little.

I finally arrived home on my bike, loudly. I pulled up near the small garage and saw Care, Elena, Matt and Stef all looking at me.

"Hey guys," I sighed as I walked over to them.

"Hey Cassie," they chorused.

"Wow little Bro, you're finally getting this old thing out," I smirked.

"Yeah well, it's been a while," he replied.

"You're not wrong," I smiled. "Well I'll leave you kids be. Have fun."

"Goodnight Cas," smiled Care as I hugged her and Elena.

"Alright Stefan. I want you back in by 11," I smirked again.

"Like you care," he chuckled.

"Your right, I could never pull off the whole responsible thing. Do whatever, just don't get killed."

They all rolled their eyes and I raced inside. I grabbed a drink and sat down on the couch with my book.

About half an hour later I heard the sounds of Damon and Kelly tumbling through the house. I froze as they began to make out. That whole jealous thing coming apparent again. I bit back a growl.

"Mum?" I heard Matt say. I sped up to the small group and stood beside Elena. "I gotta go."

"It's fine just go," Care sighed. We all turned to look at Damon as they left. He just took a swig of bourbon.

Stefan walked Elena out and I went and plopped back on the couch again. I heard Damon follow me and take a seat beside be.

"Cassie -" I cut him off by raising my hand. I picked up my book and continued reading.

"Listen Cas," I cut him off again.

"Yeah, that's great. I would give a damn if I weren't so into this book," I pouted then smirked. He gave an agitated sigh.

Stefan walked back into the room then. "Don't look at me like that," D droned.

"Are you crazy?" Stef asked.

"Is that a trick question?" I replied.

"Save the lecture. Look-" D was cut off again, but this time from someone smashing through the window. We were off the couch in seconds. It was the Vampire from the grill. He stabbed Stefan with a piece of glass and I was immediately by his side, pulling it out. Then I ran to Damon's aid. I got a few good hits in, but before we could stake him he ran off at the sight of the dead female.

"Dammit," we sighed together.

"I remember them," Stefan spoke. "From 1864. They were in the tomb."

"That's why they looked so familiar!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that."

"You didn't tell him?" I asked Damon.

"Not yet, what do you think I'm doing now?" he replied snarkily. I rolled my eyes. "The witches spell failed, the tomb vamps are out."

It was silent before Stefan exclaimed, "What?" 

"You heard me," D spoke and I sat back down on the couch. The brothers started yelling at each other and I groaned. Finally they stopped and Stefan called Elena.

As they were talking I screamed, "Hey Elena!" making Damon look at me weird.

"She says hey Cassie," he replied, smiling slightly. D picked up the girl who's name I think was Bethanne and pulled her to the fire.

"Could you help me out a little bit?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay, well I for one am stuffed. I'm going to bed, try not to kill each other," I smirked and sped off to my room. As I lay in bed that night I couldn't help the thoughts swirling around in my head.

Why did I get so jealous earlier? He's my brother. Why should I care if he's making out with some tramp? And then it hit me.

Oh my God.

I had a crush on Damon.


	17. Let the Right One In

**A/N: I finished this at exactly 11:55 pm. That's how dedicated I am to you guys. You're reviews last chapter were awesome. Best every. I hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**I don't own TVD**

**Cassie POV**

That morning I was standing in the lounge room next to Elena while Damon fixed the window. It was storming today, so I was wearing some thick dark jeans, a long black shirt with a white vest and small white fluffy ugg boots. I also added a white beanie, because they look awesome on me. I grinned widely as I smelt the rain, my favourite scent in the whole world, apart from Damon's smell of course.

"What's got you all smiley?" asked Stefan.

"It's storming," D answered before I got the chance. "Storms, and rain in general just make her happy."

I smiled again, but not because of the rain. Because Damon knew me so well. I mentally cursed at myself. Stupid crush.

"What? Cassie you hate the water," Stefan replied, confused.

"I hate large gatherings of water. Pools, the ocean, lakes especially," I told him with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Elena curiously.

"No reason!" I exclaimed a bit too fast and stood up straighter. She gave me a suspicious look. D obviously noticed my desperation for a distraction because he spoke shortly after that.

"I say we go to Pearls, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," he said confidently.

"I'm with you on that one D," I grinned.

"And then what? We turn to the rest of the house full of Vampires and say 'oops, sorry'," said Stefan sarcastically.

"He has a point," I shrugged.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena added.

"Well, it was more like a helpful exchange of information. It's not like we got a choice. She's... scary," D said.

"Really scary," I put in. "Even to me."

"Besides, she's going to help me get Katherine back," he smiled. I frowned. Damn jealousy, not exactly an emotion I'm happy to feel.

"Oh, of course she is. Damon gets what he want's as usual, no matter who he hurts in the process," she spoke bitterly.

"Well you don't have to be snarky about it," he countered with a smirk.

"I woke up this morning, to find out that all vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned the right to be snarky," she said coldly.

"How long are you going to blame Cassie and I for turning your birth mom into a vampire?" he asked.

"I don't blame Cassie. And I'm not blaming you either. I've accepted the fact that your a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities," I was immediately standing beside Damon with an eyebrow raised in challenge. She gave me an apologetic look.

"Ouch," he smirked.

"This isn't being very productive," Stefan sighed.

"No shit sherlock-Ah!" I squealed as Damon grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his lap, catching me by surprise. He laughed loudly.

"We're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the Vampires. Yeah?" he continued, I rolled my eyes. Damon exhaled loudly and picked me up bridal style, and carried me from the room as I protested.

"I have legs you know!" I yelled. Not that being held against his rock hard abs wasn't heaven, but I found it slightly embarrassing.

"I know," he grinned. He carried me into the library and threw me on the couch.

"Hey!" I glared. He just laughed again. He grabbed a ladder and climbed up to a wall clock that had been running slow for a while now. I frowned. I remember telling him about it a few days ago when we were hanging out in here. I had told him how much slow clocks annoy me. He had said he didn't really care. So why was he fixing it? I sighed. Guys are so complicated.

"Hunting party?" he asked Stefan as he came through in a dark hoodie. I think he had sent Elena home.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back," he replied.

"Why? There's a two litre soccer mum in the fridge," he replied.

"Hmmmmm," I moaned and licked my lips, "Yummy!"

Stefan just gave us 'the look'.

"No?" D and I chorused.

"Talk when I get back?" he asked as he zipped his jacket up.

"Alright, give our regards to the squirrels," Damon quipped and I laughed loudly.

"Stay safe Stefan!" I yelled after him. The storm clouds were blocking the sun, therefore the tomb vamps would probably be out and about, and they had grudges against us. He left without replying.

It was silent for a moment before I decided I had to break it. "Do you reckon the Queen shaves her own legs?"

He gave me a weird look but then smiled a smile that made my dead heart flutter. "A very good question."

"Hey Damon, have you seen Stefan?" I asked him a few hours later as I walked into the lounge after a nice bath. I was wearing my 'Damon outfit' which consisted of black jeans, black t-shirt, black 3-quarter leather jacket and some black converse.

"No, why?" he asked from his spot on the couch.

"I haven't heard from him, it's been hours D. And he's not answering his phone."

"So? He probably found a really yummy bunny and decided to savour it or something," he answered.

"I have a really bad feeling about this Damon."

"Fine, fine, we'll call Elena," he sighed with an eye roll. He tried twice but she wouldn't pick up.

"Let's just go over there," he frowned.

"Or we could just use my phone," I told him, "She's not picking up because it's you who's calling."

"Cas, if she's not picking up for me, then she's sure as hell not going to pick up for you."

"You're so damn stubborn," I muttered.

"You're calling _me_ stubborn?" he scoffed. "Come on," he grabbed my hand, causing goosebumps along my skin. I shook it off as he dragged me to his car and we drove to Elena's.

We got to her house in a few minutes, she didn't look happy to see D.

"You're ignoring us," he stated as we entered smoothly.

"No, I'm ignoring you not Cassie. If she had of called me I would have picked up," she informed us.

"See I told you!" I exclaimed as I smacked him upside the head. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Stefan here?" he asked her hurriedly, and I suddenly remembered the reason we were here in the first place.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"He went out in the woods, hasn't come back. We can't get him on his phone, figured he was here with you," he answered.

"If he's not here then where the hell is he Damon?" My voice rising with panic for my younger, soul-brother.

"Calm down," he replied quietly and grabbed my hand as Elena tried to call him.

"It's going straight to voice mail," she told us, her voice laced with concern. "Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking," he answered us seriously.

"What are you thinking D?" I asked slowly.

"Promise not to break anything?" he asked as we made our way into the lounge.

"Depends on what you say," I replied tensely.

"I think Pearl captured him," he explained.

"What!" Elena and I both yelled. D cringed.

"Well it makes sense, that attack, Pearl threatening us. Those tomb vamps blame us for 1864," he told us. I was out of the seat and pacing the room in a second.

"Oh my God! Thins is so not happening! I'm gong to kill them, I swear to God I'm going to light them on fire. No wait, what's slower? I need them to feel pain, drag it out, torture them. I could -" Damon cut me off.

"As great as it is that you're already imagining their deaths Cassie, that's not exactly going to get Stefan back."

"You're right," I sighed in defeat as I collapsed next to him.

"What's the plan?" Elena asked.

"Pearl! Open this door or I swear to god I'm going to bust in and rip your head off!" D called.

"Pearl!" I screamed over the thunder and banged on the door. Finally that guy from the grill opened the door. The same one that attacked us the other day.

"Pearls not home," he said.

"Oh, well that's okay. I'm cool with ripping your head off instead," I said in mock cheerfulness. D grabbed my hand as a warning to not do anything rash.

I was ignored by the guy who stuck his head out of the door and took a deep breath, "Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's our brother?" Damon bit out tightly. The guy gave a slight smirk and opened the door wider so we had a view of the whole corridor.

"Billy," he called, obviously signalling someone. Just then two vampires dragged in a heavily breathing Stefan. He was in bad shape. I immediately snapped and snarled speeding up to the door only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. Damon did the same thing. "Whoa, I'm sorry. Neither of you have been invited in. Miss Gibbens."

We glared. "Yes, Fredrick honey?" an elderly woman said. She had a bite mark on her neck.

"Never let these bad people in," he compelled her. She nodded.

"I'll never let them in," she repeated. My top lip curled up and I hissed at 'Fredrick' as she walked off.

"145 years left starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. And of course her friendship with you," he looked at me coldly. Damon stepped in front of me and growled. "The first few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. Kind of pain that could drive a person mad. Well, I thought you're brother might like to have a taste of that before we kill him. Billy."

At his command, the guy shoved a stake deep in Stefan stomach. I screamed in response as he yelled and grunted in pain. Fredrick smirked evilly, "You two have a nice day." And then he shut the door.

"D what the hell are we going to do?" I asked him as he walked back to the car where Elena was waiting. He didn't answer. When she saw us jogging at a human pace, she got out with an umbrella.

"What happen? Where is he?" She question us, clearly distressed.

"They have him, we can't get in," he informed her. I exhaled angrily.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let us in," he explained. She took a shaky breath.

"I can get in," she declared and tried to barge through us. We grabbed her and pushed her back.

"You're not going in there," we told her in sync. Which was cool, it added effect.

"I'm going!" She protested and struggled against us.

"No way in hell Elena!" I told her simply.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" she looked between us.

"Revenge."

"They want revenge," we told her.

"We've got to do something," she stated.

"We know," D sighed.

"We can't let them hurt him, we gotta get him outta there," she blurted.

"Elena!" she jerked her head towards me and stared at me with panicked, tear filled eyes. "We know."

"But we don't know how to get him out," D added. After a beat she looked at us intensely.

"I have an idea."

We were waiting for Alaric in the classroom. I was leaning against the wall while Damon and Elena were on desks.

"Are you okay Cas?" Damon asked quietly. I nodded.

"Just worried, you know," I sighed. He got up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me to him tightly.

"Me too," he whispered. I lied my head on his chest and breathed in his delicious scent, ignoring the damn butterflies in my stomach. I looked over and saw Elena smirking at us. I raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when the teachers footsteps could be heard down the hall. We both left the room without another word, leaving a confused Elena behind.

He stopped when he saw D and I, hand in hand, looking at him. Distain was written all over his face.

"Well don't you look... alive," Damon commented.

"Shame," I smirked.

"You can't hurt me," he stated smugly. I laughed slightly.

"Oh we can hurt you alright," D also smirked.

"We just can't kill you," I sighed wistfully. He was about to say something when he noticed Elena behind us.

"Mr Saltzman," she said urgently. "We need your help."

We explained the situation and he was reluctant at first.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon and Cassie are vampire's, they can't get in. We need you," she told him when we were all in the class room. Ric in his seat, Elena standing at his desk talking to him, Damon leaning against the tables at the side and me sitting cross-legged on one of the students desks. "I would go but-"

Damon cut her off, "Your life is valuable."

I giggled and froze when Damon looked at me weirdly but then gave me a genuine smile.

"Yours on the other hand is..." he continued, trailing off.

"Stefan told me about your ring," she added.

"What about it?" he asked stupidly.

"Oh, he said it was pretty," I said in a slightly english accent. "What the hell do you think he said?"

"Let us recap," D said as he walked up and stood next to me. "You tried to kill me, I defended myself, you died, and according to our brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Nope, don't think so..." I added.

"Yeah, the part where I try to kill you both again, except this time I don't miss," he snapped.

"Mr Saltzman," Elena intervened, standing between us. "Please, it's Stefan."

"I'm sorry Elena," he sighed, slightly cold. "It's not my problem."

"Well that's a shame because the women in charge of the crowd could help you find your wife," Damon stated as if it was nothing.

"Your lying," he deadpanned.

"Are we?" I asked, successfully planting the seed of doubt in his mind.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself," D suggested.

"Coward," we mocked together.

"Come on Elena," Damon said and I stood up as we began heading for the door.

"Alright, wait. I'll go," Ric's voice stopped us in the doorway. D and I looked at each other and smirked.

He went and grabbed all of his weapons while we waited in his office bored as hell. He finally came back and layed everything out on his desk.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night," D said.

"I have you two to thank for that," Ric replied in a hushed voice.

"Well your very welcome," I said in an uninterested tone while looking at his knife collection.

"What are these?" Elena asked, pointing to a particular item.

"Tranquilliser darts filled with vervain," he answered her.

"Just get us in, we'll get Stefan out," D glanced at me and I nodded in agreement.

"That's your plan," Elena said, clearly unimpressed. "Your just going to take them all on yourselves?"

"I think we'll be a little stealthier than that," he replied.

"We're not that stupid," I continued.

"Hopefully," we both said quietly, then shared a grin. Elena grabbed one of the darts out of the pouch.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" asked Ric.

"I'm going with you guys," she answered as if it was obvious.

"No, no no no no no no," D drawled. "No way."

"No way in hell," I confirmed.

"You need me," she insisted, "I'll get in, you can distract them and I'll get Stefan out."

"You'll get yourself killed, you're not going in their," D said strongly.

"I'm going," she stubbornly kept insisting. I rolled my eyes.

"So when you get us in," D began.

"Get out as quickly as you can-"

"Because we know how to sneak around without anybody hearing-"

"You'll basically just be in the way."

"Guy's now is not the time to be the Lone Rangers," Elena cried.

"Elena, you can drive the getaway car," D told her quickly.

"Your not going into the house," I told her again.

"You can't stop me," she said, getting aggravated. I walked around D and stood in between them, I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Elena, Elena, Elena," I chuckled. "Yes we can."

"No," she snapped. "It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh I understand," Damon said quickly and seriously. "He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong," he said it in a sarcastic way, but as he did he caught my eye and his whole aura changed. "I understand more than you know Elena. Okay. I get it."

Did he really just say that? It was not possible that he _liked _me even a little bit, was it?

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds," Elena said harshly.

"I'm not," he sounded so serious as he looked at me and Elena was taken back, but she recovered quickly.

"Listen I-"

"We can't protect you Elena!" he snapped loudly.

"We don't know how many vampires there are in there-" I continued. We clicked our fingers at the same time.

"That's how long it takes for your head to get ripped off-"

"We have to be able to get in and get out-"

"We can't be distracted with your safety-"

"Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from-"

"Including Stefan."

"Okay Elena," I finished. Damon's face was now distressed as he looked at me. As if he just realised something big that he didn't like. His arm was suddenly around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I know," he said to he quietly as he hugged me tighter, as if for emphasis, "I get it."

What on earth was he going on about. He didn't like me. I was certain of it. Wasn't I? He had been acting weird lately...

"If we're gunna go, let's go," Ric sighed, pulling me from my weird thoughts. I nodded and headed off behind him. Grabbing a box of weapons as I did, too lost in my own whirlwind of thoughts to notice that both Damon and Elena were still back in the classroom.

**Damon POV**

"Damon wait," Elena said quietly as I turned to go.

I looked back at her, "What?"

"Can Cassie hear us?" she asked just as quietly. I cocked an eyebrow but checked anyway.

"No," I shook my head, "She's too far away. Why?"

"What was that all about?" she asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about Elena?" I played dumb.

"You know. That," she sighed. "Does Cassie know you're in love with her."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Well, maybe not love. I know you're in serious like with her, at least."

"Elena, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," I swallowed thickly.

"Damon!" she barked.

"Fine, fine," I decided to tell her the truth. "Yes, okay. I have feelings for Cassie. Are you happy now!"

"Extremely," she grinned smugly as she brushed passed me. "She likes you too you know."

I sighed deeply and rushed forward, stopping next to Cassie who gave me a breathtaking smile and dumped the box she was carrying in my arms. My grin widened and I shook my head as I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered, still smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and walked forward. It just wasn't possible for her to like me. It was crazy, insane. Yet I wished she did.

"You have sooooo many issues D."

**Cassie POV**

Damon and I were walking hand-in-hand to the house, through the rain.

"Promise me something?" he asked carefully, avoiding my eyes as we walked.

"Depends," I answered just as carefully. I sighed. "What is it?"

"Don't get killed," I laughed at his statement and he seemed to brighten up a bit at the sound.

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal," he smiled and shook our already joined hands spastically, making me laugh again. We arrived at the house a minute later and by then we were both somber, knowing what was to come.

We waited at the back door and it was opened quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't let them in," the old lady said.

"I know but your going to have to make an exception-" D cut Alaric off.

"Get her outside," he told him. He pushed her outside and D put her between us, nodding to me.

"Now miss Gibbens, tell me the truth, are you married?"

"No," she answered.

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No."

"No," he confirmed.

"Good," I spoke and quickly snapped her neck. We walked inside with ease, but I was stopped as Ric grabbed me roughly.

"You were supposed to compel her," he bit out. Damon was at my side in an instant and shoved him off me silently.

"Don't you dare touch her," he growled. I was confused by his reaction but let it pass as we had more pressing issues to worry about.

"It doesn't work that way," I told him quietly.

"She's human," he exclaimed, still in a whisper.

"And we're not, so we don't care," Damon told him angrily. "Now get outta here."

"And get rid of the body," I added as I shut the door. We went and hid in a cupboard and waited for one of the moronic vamps to come closer. The minute one was within distance, D slammed the door in his face and staked him silently. He then proceeded to grab my hand and drag me out of the kitchen. We found a door near the staircase and promptly went through it. It took us to a cellar/basement thing. I suddenly smelt Elena. I looked to Damon with wide eyes and he nodded, telling me he knew she was here to. He stabbed the vamp in the neck with a vervain dart and we quickly turned on her.

"Are you insane?" we asked. She didn't answer.

We found the room Stefan was in quickly. She barged in.

"You shouldn't be here," a restrained Stefan gasped.

"She was supposed to stay in the car," D stated.

"We're gunna get you out of here Stef," I whispered. Damon went to stab this dark guy strapped to a chair but Stefan freaked.

"Whatever," D responded as we went to let him down. I put my hand on the rope and hissed as my hand began to smoke and burn.

"There's vervain on the ropes," Stefan chocked.

"Now you tell us?" I asked annoyed.

"Elena," said Damon as we walked away from them. He fell down as she undid the knot and D caught him.

"Guys, come on!" but they stayed and helped the guy in the chair.

"If we don't leave now, we don't leave at all!" I exclaimed.

"Can you get him in the car?" D asked her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good, go," I said.

"What about you two?"

"You rescue, I'll distract." She nodded and left.

"_You'll_ distract? You mean we'll distract," I asked suspiciously.

"No, I mean I. Go with them, now," he told me sternly.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you, and you know it," I said as I looked deep in his eyes. After a second he nodded and we headed further in.

D staked two, and I got into a small fight with a blonde girl. I killed her quickly and went to Damon's aid. We were severely outnumbered when there was a gunshot and we were okay. We turned back to see Ric standing there with a shotgun.

"I'm going after Fredrick," D said and ran off. I stood up.

"I never thought I would say this to you Ric, but... thanks, I owe you one."

He smiled a bit and nodded. Suddenly there was a loud noise and a vampire ran at him. He managed to bite him, but I pulled the ass off and promptly staked him.

"Debt repaid. We're even," I shrugged, grinning slightly. He laughed a bit.

"Fredrick's gone!" Damon exclaimed as he ran back into the room.

"Let's get outta here," Ric said, sounding relieved.

"I'm gunna kill him," D snarled.

"Not if I get to him first," I said in the same tone. We walked outside and onto the porch. Before we could go anywhere we noticed about a dozen vampires walking slowly towards the house. It was incredibly eery.

"How many of those vervain darts you got left?" asked Damon as he stepped closer to me, as I was in between them both.

"One," he responded dully.

"Not gunna be enough," he said.

"Nice observation skills there," I said weekly as we all backed into the house.

"So what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. That was a lie, wasn't it," Ric said as we stood in the centre of the hallway, stakes at the ready.

"Yep," Damon stated guiltlessly.

"Pretty much, yeah," I added.

We suddenly heard Pearls voice, commanding them all to stop. She walked through the door with Anna, and freaked out over all her dead minions.

"What did you do?" she asked angrily.

"Us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing our brother," Damon finished as we walked up to her.

"Trust me," she breathed out. "The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

"This whole arrangement doesn't work unless you learn how to control them," he told her warningly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well it did," he countered.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again Pearl," I growled as I brushed past her. "I'm _very_ protective of my boys."

"If we had a good side, not a way to get on it," he said exasperate as we left.

The walk to the car was silent, Damon squeezing my hand tightly the whole way. When we got there, Stefan and Elena were standing against it. I immediately let go of Damon's hand and flew into Stefan's arms.

"Thank God you're okay," I breathed out as I clung to him. I let go and grabbed his chin in my hand, twisting his head this way and that. "Where are you hurt Stefan?"

"I'm fine Cassie," he smiled slightly.

"The hell you are! You were just tortured Stefan! Don't-"

"Cassie! I'm fine now. Really," he insisted. I reluctantly nodded and let him go, slipping back into D's awaiting arms.

I ended up in the back seat between Damon and Alaric, while Elena drove and Stefan got the passenger seat.

Of course, D and I ended up at the bar that night. As is tradition. We noticed Ric sitting alone and came up to him. Me sitting beside him while Damon sat beside me.

"Well that was fun!" Damon exclaimed.

"I know, it was fricking awesome! We are so badass," they both chuckled but then Ric glared at D.

"Oh don't look at me like that," he sighed. "I know you hate me. Guess what. Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you," I protested.

"I stand corrected," he gave me a smile that seemed almost..._ loving_? I shook my head. "But you can't deny, we were _badass_."

He winked at me as he quoted what I had said a second earlier. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Ric just sighed heavily, stood up, punched Damon in the face, and walked off. I just took a deep breath and sipped my drink. You'd think I would freak out more, fawn over my crush, threaten to kill the teacher, ect. But the truth is that it's only a normal night when Damon has been punched in the face.

He smirked slightly and sipped his drink to. He looked at me and we just shrugged and said "happens" to each other and smiled, before clinking our glasses together and drinking some more.

After an hour or two we decided it would be best to go home, it was a long night after all.

"Stefan?" I called as we walked in and D took my coat off, causing me to blush and grin. I frowned after a second as I got no response. "Stefan?"

We walked into the lounge.

"I swear to God, if he's been captured again I-" Damon cut me off with a 'ssshhhhhh'.

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you hear that?" he asked he quietly. I shook my head and he grabbed my hand, making me smile as the now familiar tingly feeling appeared. He dragged me up to Stefan's room and we walked inside slowly.

The scent hit me first. Human blood. I looked around and saw several empty blood bags littering the room. I followed the trail and found Stefan sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, drinking deeply from one of our blood bags. He looked up and his eyes filled with tears as he looked between us. He couldn't meet our gaze as he lowered his head in shame.

D and I exchanged a glance. This was bad.

**A/N: I hope this was a good one. Please let me know in a REVIEW!**


	18. Under Control

**A/N: I hope you like it, we're getting closer and closer to finding out how she died and the very end. I can't wait to write the rest of the chapters. It's really late now, and I have a huge headache. I hope you guys like it. REVIEW!**

**I don't own TVD**

**Cassie POV**

I woke up the next morning and tiredly slipped on some dark skinny jeans, a black shirt that said 'heart breaker, mischief maker' in the middle of a pink heart, and added some magenta high-top sparkly converse. I also added a black knitted beanie. After the storm the other day, I had begun wearing them constantly.

I went downstairs to get a cup of blood, when Damon stopped me. He grinned and handed me my favourite mug, filled with warm A+. I smiled back widely, "How did you know?"

"I heard you moving around, figured you'd want breakfast," he replied also smiling. I nodded. He was about to say something else when loud music began blaring from Stefan's room. D rolled his blue eyes and grabbed my hand (was it just me or did it seem like he had been doing that a lot more than usual lately?) and dragged me upstairs. We walked in and saw Stefan doing pull-ups on one of the rafters attached to the ceiling.

"Could you turn it up a little?" Damon yelled over the already raging music. "It's not annoying yet!"

"Sorry," Stef puffed. We both rolled our eyes and I reached back to turn it off.

"When are you going back to school?" D asked as he dropped down and started doing push ups.

"Soon," he replied detached.

"Okay, well as much as I would love to sit here and watch you starve and torture yourself, I have a life. Figuratively speaking," I paused and shook my head. "See you later, don't kill each other."

With that I walked out of the room. I was on my way to my bike in the front yard when two strong hands on my waist stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I turned back to him and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I have plans with Anna..." I trailed off.

"Not anymore you don't," D replied cheerfully as he grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me to his car.

"What?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Liz called, we are needed," he explained.

"Urg! I groaned, "Humans are so needy!"

He laughed and turned the radio on. I sighed and stuck my feet up on the dash just as I'm yours came filled the car. I grinned and started singing as I texted Anna to let her know D had kidnapped me.

_(I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your mind and see like me_

_(No more, no more)_

_Open up your plans and man you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate_

_(Our time is short)_

_'Cause our time is short_

_(This is our fate)_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

Damon clapped loudly as we pulled up near the council's headquarters. I curtsied as we got out of the car. "Why thank you kind sir."

"You're most welcome my Lady," he grinned and kissed my hand, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. He then grabbed it and tugged me up the stairs and into the meeting room which had already started.

"The truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us," Liz said as she nodded towards us, seeing us come in. He pulled me to the side, keeping our hands linked.

"Thank you sheriff," said Mayor Lockwood as he took her place and she came and stood bedside me. I smiled at her and she returned then gesture. "And onto a more pressing issue. John Gilbert has to say a few words. Welcome back John, it's good to see you."

"Thank you Mayor," the guy in his mid forties with a receding hairline said as he stood up front to address us all. "Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member, I feel it's my duty to report some very pressing issues."

"He's a Gilbert?" D asked Liz quietly.

"Elena's uncle. His name's John but I like to call him Jackass," she whispered back.

"Sheriff," I mock gasped and she grinned widely at me.

"The hospital blood band in the neighbouring city of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and two state employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 metre radius of Mystic Falls."

"Ok ok, no need to get alarmed right at this moment," Mayor Lockwood interfered.

"He just doesn't want to cancel the Founders day kick off party," Liz explained under her breath.

"You think all of your problems are over. But I'm here to tell you, nothings been solved."

"I already hate him," I whispered so quietly that only Damon could hear. He smirked.

We finally left and were on our way to the bar when I got a call from Elena.

"Hey Elena," I answered happily.

"Cassie?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, who were you expecting?" I teased.

"Can you and Damon please come over," she said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. "But why?"

"I need to talk to you both," she said, and then proceeded to explain the situation.

"Okay, we'll be right there, bye."

"Bye Cas," she sighed.

20 minutes later we were on Elena's front porch. She opened the door.

"Oh good, you're here," she exhaled loudly.

"You ask-"

"We come," I finished, grinning cheekily as we stepped inside.

"We're easy like that," Damon added, causing me the laugh and him to grin. She put a finger to her lips, signalling us to be quiet and nodded to where Jeremy was eating cereal on the table before gesturing upstairs.

"No Elena, we will not go to you're bedroom with you!" Damon called loudly, I laughed again. As she tugged him angrily up the stairs.

"Hey Jer!" I called smiling kindly.

"Oh, Hey Cassie!" he called back ad waved spastically. In the week or so I spent here, we had gotten really close. He was my youngest brother. But now the look he was giving me was strange. As if I was different or something.

"Ah just like I remember," Damon sighed, earning eye rolls from Elena and I as we all entered her room.

"Stop messing around," she commanded softly. D grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed with him. I sat against the pillows and he layed down and put his head in my lap.

"Did you know that your uncle," Damon started while I absentmindedly played with his raven hair.

"Who's an ass by the way," I cut in.

"Agreed," he said. "Has been kicking it with the Founders Council."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Yep," we chorused bluntly.

"Awesome we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything's falling apart."

"What happened right there," D asked, pointing to a mess in the corner. There was a broken lamp and several fallen items scattered around.

"Err nothing," she answered in a way that made it obvious it was something. We gave her 'the look' that said we weren't buying it. "Look guys, I'm worried about Stefan."

"Nice subject change," I muttered, as I continued to work my fingers through Damon's hair.

"He says everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it going to take before he's back to normal?" she asked, panicked.

"A few days, give or take," Damon answered sounding distracted. My hands continued to work their way gently through his soft hair.

"It's _been _a few days."

"Give then," he shrugged, sounding annoyed. "I don't know."

"What's the big deal?" I asked. Stefan was fine, Elena was overreacting.

"He's not himself Damon. You know what I mean, right Cassie?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"His self is boring anyway," I told her, as Damon got up and walked over to the window. I sat up straighter on the bed. Elena just rolled her eyes and gave a sound of annoyance.

"Well maybe his problem is he spent way to long _not_ being himself."

"Which is still kinda bad because, as much as I love him, the real him is an ass," I commented and Damon barked with laughter.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you both."

"It is what it is Elena," D told her as he came back and stood next to me. "The Stefan you know, that's good behaviour Stefan."

"Reign it in Stefan," I continued.

"Fight against his nature to an annoyingly compulsive level Stefan."

"But if you think there's not another part to this-"

"Then you have not been paying attention."

"He's not you two. Not even close," she said heatedly.

"He wishes," I murmured.

"He doesn't wanna be like us."

I stood up and walked over to him as we brushed passed Elena. "But that doesn't mean-"

"That deep down he's not."

We smirked and he grabbed my hand again, puling me to the door. I wiggled my fingers at her before we disappeared.

"Damon!" I screamed about 4 hours later. It was nighttime now and I was getting ready to leave for the party. "D!"

"Yeah?" he asked as he appeared at my door.

"I need help," I pouted. He smiled charmingly and came in and sat on my bed.

"With what? Why aren't you dressed yet?" All I had on was my underwear and a purple robe.

"I don't know what to wear," I admitted. He sighed.

"Well what look were you going for?"

"Sexy and dangerous, yet approachable."

He disappeared in my closet for a minute and came back out with a black mini dress. I shook my head. He was always choosing something black for me to wear. He wiggled his eye brows and nodded, tossing it at me.

"I want you dressing just as emo as me tonight," he declared. He then grabbed some fishnet tights. "We need to look like a united front"

"We are a united front D, and everyone knows it," I informed him, but gave into his damn puppy-dog eyes and went into my walk-in to get changed.

"Well yeah, but I want us to _look_ it," he insisted. The dress he gave me was silk. It was strapless and went to a bit above my knees. It had a trail of sequins from the top of the right side to the bottom.

"I will never understand the weird workings of your mind," I sighed as I stepped out from behind the door. Handed me some black fishnet gloves that hooked around the thumb, leaving the fingers free and went up to my elbows. He threw some black pumps my way and I caught them before they caused any damage. He sat back down on my bed and opened up my book, bloodthirsty. A story about this kid who pretends to be a vampire to get girls. It was really funny. I sat at my vanity and started my make-up. I put some light blush on, and added dark eyeliner and thick mascara that doubled my lashes size. I then put on some blood red lipstick and grabbed the biggest set of hoops I could find and put them on. I added my locket from D and slipped the pumps on. I noticed a breeze on my back and realised the zip was still undone. I tried to do it up but I couldn't reach.

"Damon?" I questioned as I did my hair. I simply twisted it up and stuck it there with two black chopsticks, a few strands still in my face. "Can you zip me up?"

"Yeah," he said and was by my side in an instant. I kept my gaze on myself in the mirror, resisting the urge to glance at him. I was checking my lipstick when I felt his hands on my lower back, making me shiver. He zipped my dress up at an impossibly slow pace, I shivered again. He finally finished and his hands went to the bare skin of my upper back and shoulders. His thumbs brushed against it softly and I couldn't move. He stepped closer to me and I could feel the heat from his body radiating off him, heating me up. I flushed and turned my head slightly as his arms ran up and down the top of mine lightly.

"Cassie," he whispered into my ear, his cool breath hitting my neck. I shivered again.

Suddenly F**king Perfect by P!nk blasted through the room, breaking the tender moment. We jumped apart from each other quickly and looked anywhere but at each other. I realised it was my phone making the noise and I rushed to my bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, only now realising how out of breath I was.

"Cassie?" came a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Liz," I said, slightly aggravated at her for interrupting Damon and I.

"Yeah, hey I know this is short notice, but I'm already at the party and I've had several people ask if you're going to perform tonight. Looks like you're the towns new celebrity," she told me. I chuckled.

"Ah, I actually wasn't planning on playing tonight. It's kind of a quiet thing. My usual music wouldn't exactly be appropriate."

"So play one of your quieter songs. Please, you'll be making a lot of people happy."

"Okay," I resigned. "I'll dig out one of my slower, quieter songs."

"Great," I could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, Damon and I were just about to leave," I glanced at him shyly and saw he was leaning against my bedpost, looking at the floor in deep thought. I frowned slightly at the intense look on his face. "See you shortly."

I hung up and put it it in my little black clutch along with my ipod (these things could get boring), my wallet (I was hoping for an open bar, but just incase), and some other necessary items.

"You ready?" Damon asked me.

"1 sec," I replied, not meeting his eyes. I went over to my built-in cupboard under my window seat and opened it to reveal all my sheet music. It took a few moments to look through and I couldn't find anything. "Nothing. I have _no_ slow songs. All I have are loud, fast songs about love, sex and a few deep one's about death and stuff. But they're too dark."

I slammed the door and grabbed his hand, dragging him out and down to his car. Stefan followed us out.

"Well what are you going to sing?" he asked as we started driving.

"I have no idea."

About 10 minutes later the three of us were standing on the steps outside of the party. Me in-between my boys, who I both loved in _very_ different ways.

"Oh God. I shouldn't be here," Stefan sighed. D grabbed my hand and started forward.

"Come on. Don't be a downer. It's a party for the founding families, that would be all of us and it would be rude to skip it."

"You were raised better than that Stef," I quipped, he rolled his eyes.

"I really liked it when you hated everybody except each other," he replied.

"Oh we still do," I explained.

"We just love that they love us," D finished. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good, I'm fine."

"Yeah Stefan, because_ that's_ believable," I scoffed.

"Yeah Stefan. No cravings, no urges?" D continued. "Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing it's job?"

Stefan laughed while I gaped in disbelief. "As happy as I am that you've taken up drinking Stefan (You're a fun drunk), if those were my bottles of whiskey you drank from, you're going to find yourself in a world of pain," I commented lightly.

"We are who we are Stefan. Pretending doesn't change that," D added.

"Ah, nothing would make you two happier than to just see me human, right guys. I'm gunna go find Elena," he told us and headed off.

"Don't embarrass us young man," Damon called after him.

We wandered around the party for a bit until we ran into Liz.

"I love a woman in uniform, but I have to say you look smashing," Damon said to her.

"I agree, I'm loving the dress," I grinned. She blushed, obviously not used to being complimented.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Cheers."

We all clinked our glasses together and I skulled my drink, knowing what was coming.

"I needed that," she added. "You know I had my doubts about you two at first. But like everyone else on the council, you've won me over."

"Thanks Liz," we replied in sync, causing her to laugh a bit.

"It's really nice how welcoming the council's been," he continued. "I like my life here in Mystic Falls. It's starting to feel like home again."

"Well then your not going to like what I have to tell you both," she sighed. "Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. The blood banks, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem."

"Excuse me sheriff," came Jeremy's voice. "I was wondering if you had any more information on what happened to Vicki Donovan?"

"It was an overdose Jeremy."

"But she was buried, somebody must have done that," he insisted. Damon and I shared an awkward glance.

"We're aware of that," Liz replied tensely, "The investigation is ongoing. But there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," he muttered and walked off. Liz shook her head.

"Okay Cassie I'm not putting this off any longer, you're up."

"Alright," I sighed, defeated. Liz climbed onto the makeshift stage where the piano was and grabbed the microphone.

"If I could have everyones attention. Thank you. You've all probably heard her sing at the Mystic Grill, give a warm welcome to Cassie Miller."

When I didn't move Damon gave me a slight push, I glared at him but went up anyway.

"Hey everyone, I don't have any music with me so I guess I'm just going to have to improvise and make something up on the spot," I admitted. There were cheers throughout the crowd while I turned to the piano and sat down, positioning the mic. At my mouth.

I began playing some random notes that soon began to take shape, after a second I knew I had to sing, but I didn't know what to sing about. I caught sight of Elena and Stefan watching with interest. Then I saw Damon looking at me intently. Just like that the haze cleared, and the notes and lyrics came with ease.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_[CHORUS:]_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_[CHORUS]_

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long. _

I ended the song with simple cord and stood up. The entire room burst into applause, causing me to blush and bow my head slightly.

I hopped down and was congratulate by people. I quickly rushed off to Damon. He was smiling slightly. "I loved it."

"Thank you," I said, once again unable to meet his eyes. "Let's drink."

He gave a dry chuckle and I pulled him towards the bar. 5 minutes later Elena walked up to us.

"Have you noticed what your brother's been up to?" she asked us as she ate an olive.

"Nope," D said. "We've been a bit preoccupied with yours."

She gave us a weird look.

"Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicky Donovan death," I told her.

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose," she said to us.

"Yeah," Damon said slowly, then went on to impersonate Jer by going, "'Oh but Sheriff, someone buried her.'"

"I know, I know!" I said, acting like a school child.

"Us," we deadpanned together.

"I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain," D continued.

"No," Elena declined immediately. "I don't want either of you to compel him."

"If he keeps asking questions," I tried to reason with her.

"Damon, Cassie, I'm serious. No. I'm not going to do that to him again, okay."

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you," he said tiredly. He grabbed one of the roses out of the arrangement next to him and sniffed it lightly, before giving it to me with a soft smile. I took it with a smile and blush of my own and put it over my ear in my hair. Adding a splash of vibrant colour to my otherwise dreary but sexy outfit. He put an arm around my waist and led me away from Elena who watched us go with an almost knowing grin. He led me out to the roof.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked.

"We are dancing," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No we're not," I answered, confused. He quickly grabbed my hand and spun me around before letting me fall against him and we began swaying.

"Now we are."

We both laughed as we waltzed around the rooftop to the sound of 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore. One of my favourite bands.

We suddenly heard footsteps and halted our movement.

"Damon and Cassandra, right?" asked John Gilbert, thankfully choosing to ignore anything he just saw.

"Cassie," I automatically corrected. He nodded.

"John," said Damon.

"We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick off?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," he answered heartily. "I'd forgotten how much fun these small town celebrations could be."

"Yeah," I added. "Very lively."

"When's the last time you were here?" Damon asked him.

"Oh it hasn't been that long. My brothers funeral. How long have you two been in town?"

"Oh not long at all," Damon replied.

"Feels like forever though," I added, smiling as kindly as possible.

"So what do you two think?" we looked at him confusedly. "You know this Vampire problem is real right? Such a blood bath."

"We wouldn't know how to react John," Damon sighed.

"Cassie?" he asked for my opinion.

"Terrifying," I answered immediately.

"Yes, well I think it's like 186 all over again," he told us and we tensed up. Damon's hand would have crushed mine if I had been human, and vise versa. "Vampires running a muck. I guess we're going to just have to hunt them down, put them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That is the story," we said in sync.

"Part of the story," he continued.

"Oh there's more," D asked in amusement and I tried to keep a smile down, but a small smirk came through.

"Oh there's a lot more," he said darkly. "See it seems that there was a tomb under the church, and the vampires were hidden away. Waiting for somebody to come along and set them free. But then you both already knew that, didn't you. I mean you're the ones that did it."

We both turned to him and I began to glare. This creep was pissing me off.

"And you're telling us this why?" Damon asked, slightly curious.

"Well I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way," he droned.

"Well you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice," D smirked.

"Not that you're worth the effort," I shrugged.

"But you probably ingest vervain so," D also shrugged.

"Why don't you take a bite, find out," he suggested. I smirked and stepped forward, but Damon restrained me.

"To quote Cassie, you're not worth out time," he smirked and pulled me away. He stopped us and looked back at him. Before I could stop myself I ran up to him and snapped his neck, throwing him over the edge and smiling at my handy work.

I looked at D and shrugged, "My bad."

He laughed and put an arm around my waist again, leading me inside.

We soon found a pretty drunk Stefan and approached him.

"Do you wanna hear the bad news," I began.

"Or the really bad news," D finished.

"Actually I don't want any news, guys."

"Okay let us ref-raise that," I sighed.

"Do you wanna hear that the council's back in vampire mode, or, how Cassie just killed Uncle John Gilbert."

"What?" he asked after a second of silence.

"Great party though, hey," I smiled as D and I walked off.

"Damon, Cassie," he called and followed us. We rolled our eyes and ignored him.

We went over to a refreshments table and were chatting about Woodstock. Yes, THE Woodstock, which we attended. Don't ask, it's a long story. Suddenly John Gilbert walked through the door. Very much _alive._

Our eyes widened and we looked at each other in confusion.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

We walked into the room where he was saying his speech and walked over to Ric.

"Look at his right hand," D whispered to him.

"Who's?" he asked.

"The towns favourite son," I snapped.

"Look at his ring."

"Wow, it looks like mine," he replied, totally uninterested.

"Yeah and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead," D told him.

"5 minutes ago," I added.

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" D asked him.

"Isobel, my wife," he answered.

Damon went on to explain our theory that Isobel and John, 'got it on' if you know what I mean.

That night as he left, D, Ric and I followed him out.

"Going somewhere?" D asked him as we walked.

"I never like to be the last one to leave a party," he replied, not looking at us. "What are you here to kill me again?"

"Hey, that was me," I said. "There should be credit where credit is deserved."

Damon grinned.

"Oh, I was under the impression you were going to let Mr Saltzman do your dirty work."

"Ok you obviously know who I am," Ric bit out.

"I sure do. Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret."

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town," D put in.

"More than you can imagine Damon," he smirked smugly. "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything you, or you," he inclined his head to me. "Or you, or even the council knows. So if you were planning on some clever high speed, snatch ring, vamp kill move. Know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council. Including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers, their self appointed sister, and their present day return to Mystic Falls."

"How did you get that ring?" Ric blurted, interrupting our glaring match.

"I inherited one, my brother the other. This was his. I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel had I known she would hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know Isobel."

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"You sent her?" I asked.

"Guilty," he said in a sing song voice. "Why did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

We both froze and glared.

"How do you know about Katherine?" asked D.

"How do I know anything Damon?"

"What do you want," I hissed and stepped forward.

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you Ric. I've heard o much about you," he turned and walked off.

When we finally got home I kicked off my heels and ran to the couch. Damon sat on it first, and I layed down with my head in his lap while he took the chopsticks out of my hair, letting it hang loose. He then played with it like I had done earlier today to him. I shivered.

After half an hour of silence, Stefan came in.

"We have a problem Stefan. And when I say problem I mean global crisis," Damon muttered.

"It seems Uncle John has a..." I trailed off as I saw his pale face.

"You don't look so good," D said for me. "It's different this time isn't it."

"The need is too strong-" I continued on.

"Of course it would be after all these years," Damon stood up and put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Have a good night brother."

I smiled softly at the almost loving gesture, just like when we were human. When D stepped aside I latched onto Stef. "You're going to be fine Stef," I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheek.

I grabbed Damon's awaiting had as he led me up to my room.

"Goodnight," he sighed as he hugged me tight.

"Night D," I whispered. He kissed me on the cheek and lingered there.

"Sleep well," and then he was gone.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. There may be mistakes because I didn't proofread it like I usually do, My head is pounding and I need sleep. The song she sang was 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles.**

**REVIEW and make up for my headache!**


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD :'(**

**Cassie POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling great. Better then great. I felt as though I could jump over the Great Wall of China. Of course I actually _could_, but that wasn't the point. I got up and made my way over to my wardrobe, pulling on a dark blue sundress that was quite loose and came just above my knees. I put on light make up and did my eyeliner egyptian style. I put my hair up in a pony tail and twisted it up with a clip, making in bob over shaggily. I put a white bow over my left ear, holding up the extra fringe. Lastly I tugged on some white knee high leather boots.

I looked in the mirror and decided I looked as good as I felt. With a nod I was downstairs in a second, grabbing a blood bottle out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave.

"Hey," came Damon's voice.

"Good morning," I grinned happily. I turned to him, he was in his usual black attire. I noticed his eyes run over me a few times in an almost hungry fashion.

"You look amazing in blue," he breathed. I felt like I was about to choke. He seriously just said that.

"Thanks," I looked down at my boots.

"So Liz called just now," he said casually as he sat down in one of the seat opposite me while I leant on the counter.

"Oh?" I asked perking up instantly, my previous mood returning.

"What's got you all cheerful?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? Can I not just be having a genuinely great day?" I asked.

"You can," I sighed as his eyes rolled. "You're just so peppy. It's like 1969 all over again."

"Hey!" I defended. "That was totally not my fault. The only reason I was so active and had all those obsessions was Woodstock. In that whole year, I was high 95% of the time!"

He nodded again just as the microwave beeped, signalling that my blood was ready and warm.

"Come on," he said as he stood up. "We need to get to the sheriff. It sounded important."

"Fine," I replied as I skulled the rest of my blood and put the bottle in the sink.

XxX

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. Some of the supply was compromised," Liz explained to us an hour later as we stood in the study.

"Compromised like..." D trailed off.

"Stolen," I finished. We shared a look. It wasn't us.

"We almost missed it," she continued. "The inventory records were altered. But when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

"Meaning the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the thief," said John from his place near the liquor.

"We got that," I snapped.

"We know what she meant," Damon said in a calmer voice. He shot me a careful yet amused glance. Liz went on to say something about how it was all thanks to John. I glared at him and he gave me an ugly smirk, nothing like the hot bad-boy one Damon's could give.

"How lucky for us we have John," D said, in a voice that meant we were obviously _not_.

"We're stepped up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain, preventing this from ever happening again," Liz explained.

"May I offer a suggestion," John stepped forward.

"No," I replied coldly and D looked at me with a weird expression, crossed between amusement and thoughtfulness. Unfortunately for us he continued anyway, ignoring me.

"Why don't Damon, Cassie and I put our heads together. We could track down whoever's doing this."

"Truthfully I could use the extra hands," Liz admitted giving Damon and I an almost sympathetic look. I huffed and crossed arms angrily. Damon and I both turned and glared at John. "Is that something you'd be willing to do?"

"Of course, if it will help," D reluctantly answered. "But I can only speak for myself."

They all looked at me. I ground my teeth together. If Damon was doing it... "I'll do it. Not saying I'll particularly enjoy it, but I will."

"I think we'll make a good team," John put in. "Don't you Damon, Cassie?"

"John whatever we can do to keep this town safe," D replied. "Even if it means spending time with you."

I laughed loudly at his statement and he gave me a little smile.

XxX

I was at home in the entertainment room playing Guitar Hero when I felt eyes on me. I was rocking out 'Through the Fire and Flames' on the hardest setting, which FYI is the hardest song on the game. My fingers were moving so fast they were starting to blur. I was also singing alone, considering I knew the words. I almost laughed, considering a human could barely get 2% on this song, let alone sing along too.

I finally finished and I had 100%. "Whoo!" I screamed as I fist pumped the air. "Suck it Guitar Hero!"

I suddenly felt eyes on me and I turned to see Damon leaning against the door smiling, with that weird expression on his face.

"Oh, D hey," I grinned. "How long were you standing there?"

"The whole time," he replied casually shrugging. I laughed and put the guitar down. Just then there was a knock at the door. We were there in a second and D slipped an arm over my shoulders as he opened it. It was Anna.

"I suppose we should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell," he quipped.

"That's a first," I added.

"I here on behalf of my mother," she said in her soft voice as she walked in.

"On behalf of or in spite of?" D asked sarcastically, using a tone that indicated he didn't care. We turned and walked back into the sitting room.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to stefan," she told us honestly. "Abducting him, torturing him. It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

"You were playing house with half a tomb full of _really_ pissed off vampires, what did you think was going to happen," Damon snapped. It was obvious he was as mad about the situation as I was.

"Did you think it was gunna be all rainbows and lolly pops? If so, you were wrong," I hissed as D handed me a drink.

"My mum is devastated," she said. "They tried to overthrow her."

"Why isn't she here telling us this?" he asked.

"She doesn't do apologies," she explained.

"Yeah, well neither do I but I don't make little girls go do it for me," I said through gritted teeth.

"And that's a coincidence because I don't do forgiveness. So just run along," he added in a threatening voice. "And if you're going to continue playing house with your little vampire pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry."

"Because they're onto it," I continued. "And they're getting suspicious."

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week," she defended in a confused voice.

"Then it's one of you're others," we said together.

"The other's are gone you guys," she stated as if it was obvious.

"Well..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say, or who to accuse.

"Where'd they go?" I asked quickly and he nodded, agreeing with my question.

"They weren't cut out for this town," she replied looking between us. "After what happened with you're brother my mum kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and her for now."

We looked at each other, totally confused by this new information. It was Stefan. It was the only explanation. Anna quickly left after that. I was heading to the library with D in tow when I got a call. It was Care.

"Hey Care, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Cassie, I was wondering if I could come over later."

"Um, why?" I asked as I sat on the couch and Damon started to look through the books.

"Well, I'm in the founders court. It's this competition the town has every year and Elena and I are both in it this year."

"Well, congratulations then," I smiled. "But I still don't know what you want."

"Oh right, I need some help with my wardrobe. I _love_ your fashion sense and was thinking that I might be able to get your opinion and maybe borrow some clothes."

"Yeah, sure. Why not," I replied. "You can come over later, yeah?"

"Awesome," she squeaked. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye," I said as she hung up.

"That was weird," Damon commented. I rolled my eyes.

"To you maybe," I quipped. He sighed and was sitting next to me in a second.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked. "I'm bored."

I shrugged. He got a sudden mischievous glint in his eyes and I sat up straighter. "Wha-" but before I could finished he had grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into my room. "Why are we in my room?"

"I wanna hear one of your songs," he said quietly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I protested as I sat down in my black beanbag.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he countered as he handed me my guitar. "I hear you sing on stage, and you're great. But something tells me that if it's just us in the room, then your energy and emotions would be focused on me and maybe I could really understand it better. Enjoy it more."

"Wow," I whispered still in shock. I continued on in a louder voice, "That might have been the deepest thing you have ever said."

"Shut up," I groaned as he opened my song cabinet and picked out a random one. "Play this."

I looked at which song it was and froze. I couldn't play this in front of him. I shook my head, "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked. "Is it about me?"

"No," I sighed. "It's about how I died."

He grew silent. After about a minute he sat against the end of my bed on the floor opposite me. "Well now I have to hear it."

"Fine," I conceded, "But only because I think it's been long enough. And you deserve to hear it."

I sighed but began strumming anyway,

_Hold on to me love_

_you know i can't stay long_

_all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"_

_can you hear me?_

_can you feel me in your arms?_

_[Chorus:]_

_holding my last breath_

_safe inside myself_

_are all my thoughts of you_

_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_a world of fragile things_

_look for me in the white forest_

_hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_i know you hear me_

_i can taste it in your tears_

_[Chorus]_

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here;_

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one is there..._

_Say goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black._

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath_

_(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself_

_(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight_

_(Chorus)_

_(Holding my last breath) _

I ended and looked up into his eyes. He had a look of pain on his face.

"I'm so sorry," he choked.

"It's fine," I waved him off as I stood up and put my guitar on the stand. He was suddenly behind me. He grabbed my arms and turned me to face him.

"You've never told me what it was like for you to die," he whispered. I shook my head.

"No, not now. I will talk with you soon though, okay?" he nodded and we heard the door open and close. He smiled at me and I was in his arms and in the foyer in seconds. Stefan was home.

"How was school?" Damon asked.

"Fine," he replied.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Same old-"

"Same old," finished Damon. "Nothing new. No stories to bring home."

"Surely something interesting happened," I smirked, trying to distract myself from D and I's earlier conversation.

"You guys are making small talk, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"You seem awfully chipper lately," Damon stated.

"Less doom and gloom," I supplied.

"A little more pep in your step."

"And you two think it's because I drank human blood," Stef deduced. "I get it."

"We don't wanna brag, but we would definitely take responsibility for this kind of new and improved you," D smirked.

"Oh absolutely. In fact I was thinking of breaking out some AB+ to celebrate," I grinned cheekily.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm clean," he denied everything.

"Yeah," D and I rolled our eyes and spoke in sync. "Not possible."

"Not only is it possible but it is quite true," he insisted.

"Stefan," I sighed.

"Let's be serious for a second," D continued. "You just spent the last century and a half being the poster child for prosaic. And now you expect us to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood."

"Nothing," I added for emphasis.

"I'm clean," he declared. D and I exchanged a look of disbelief.

"You're lying," we exclaimed.

"Believe what you want!" he called as he walked down the hall. I scoffed at his tone and went to follow him but Damon held me back.

"Let him go," he said quietly, so we weren't overheard. "If he really is drinking blood we'll know sooner or later."

I nodded and took a deep breath before turning and walking up to the gaming room again. On the way I got a call from Carol Lockwood.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as I stopped and sat down on one of the couches placed in the hall way.

"Hello Cassie dear," came that annoyingly sweet voice. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Sure," I answered cautiously. "What is it?"

"Well I need somebody to sing at the Miss Mystic Pageant."

"Say no more. I'll call the band and organise a song," I informed her.

"Actually dear, it would be wonderful if you could have two songs lined up."

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Lovely, you will be paid in full after you've sang."

"Paid in full?" I asked confused.

"Yes $350," she replied.

"Okay," I said immediately. "Done."

"Wonderful, see you there," she almost sang.

"Bye," I ended the call and sped to the door as there was a repetitive knock. I was almost there but they wouldn't stop knocking. "I'm coming!"

The knocking didn't let up. I opened the door fully intending to rip the persons head off when a blonde blur pushed past me.

"Finally I've been knocking for ages," yelled Caroline. I rolled my eyes.

"I heard," I growled under my breath.

"Well, where's your room?" she asked both exited and impatient.

"This way," I pulled her up to my room and shut the door. For the next hour we worked out outfits and I gave her tips on sucking up to judges and flirting with them. We somehow ended up in fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay," she wheezed. I laughed again.

"Come on, it's getting late and we wouldn't want the sheriff to worry," I smirked. She made an annoyed noise but got up anyway. Taking the clothes with her. We made our way downstairs still chatting. I felt eyes on us but ignored them, thinking it was Stefan being weird and brooding about Care and I's friendship.

"Okay I promise to have these washed and returned the day after the pageant," she told me as I opened the door for her.

"Oh don't worry about it, you can keep them," I shrugged. I had given her the perfect interview outfit and one of my most modest dresses. "I never wear them anyway."

"I can't do that!" she protested.

"I insist," I replied in a voice that left no room for argument. She sighed but nodded sheepishly.

"Okay," she smiled as we hugged. "I just feel bad, their all designer."

"Uh did you _see_ the size of my closet. Everything in there is designer."

She laughed and we exchanged farewells. As I shut the door I turned to see Damon leaning against one of the walls. He was the one I felt watching us. I rose an eyebrow and was about to ask him what the hell he was looking at when I heard a sound from down the hall. On instinct I blended into the shadows behind me, something done easily after 150 years of practice. It was Stefan, I looked over to Damon and he motioned to follow him. I nodded and was next to him in a second.

We followed Stefan through the small door to one of the cellars. Don't ask, we have about 50 of them. We watched as he opened a freezer filled with blood bags. _Human_ blood bags. I almost gasped out loud, my hand tightening around Damon's.

"Well well," Damon spoke with an almost scary calmness. "He's a lier and a thief."

"Oh my God," I spoke in the same tone. "So..."

"When were you gunna share," Damon asked for me.

Stefan just shrugged as if it was no big deal and gestured to his haul of blood, "Go ahead. Help yourselves."

"No, no, no," I declined and insisted.

"We're talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junky," Damon said.

"And not the cool kind," I sighed regretfully.

"So I'm drinking blood again," he shrugged, _again_. "You're the ones that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control."

"_Under control?_" I asked.

"You robbed the hospital," Damon stated angrily.

"So what's your point?"

"Fine, whatever man," Damon sounded all hippy-like as we walked up next to him.

"Drink up," I added.

"Just remember we're trying to keep a low profile," D explained. "Why don't you just walk up to sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vain."

"You are making it difficult to blend in Stef," I sighed like a disappointed parent.

"Have my actions negatively impacted you two? Ohhh, I can't imagine what that must feel like," he quipped sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, well I imagine Elena's totally cool with this, right?" I asked, knowing I had him trapped. "Cause she doesn't seem like the type."

"Yeah, what's Elena think about the new, you?" Damon carried on, knowing where I was going with this.

"Nothing's changed, I'm still the same person," he corrected. I scoffed loudly.

"Clearly," Damon said slowly.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet," he insisted. I scoffed again, though this time it had an angry edge to it that only Damon seemed to noticed. We both dropped the act and became serious.

"You've been off the human stuff for years Stefan," Damon explained.

"If you're having trouble controlling it -" Stefan cut me off.

"I'm not having any trouble," he said in a voice that almost made me punch him in the face.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" D asked loudly, almost angrily. "We know what it's like."

"That high feeling," I began. I knew when we were angry we talked in sync and finished each others sentences a lot.

"That switch when sometimes it just goes off," D hissed.

"And you snap," I clicked my fingers. "I know the pain Stefan. I understand. But unlike you, I had someone."

"Me being that someone," Damon cut in proudly.

"To lean on," I continued. "Don't be alone in this Stefan."

He just glared at me.

"Now is not a good time for us to be worried about you snapping," D explained.

"I know that it pains you two to see this, but I'm fine."

We nodded in a way that made it obvious we didn't believe a word he said.

"Okay, I'm fine," he repeated. "So please do me a favour and back off."

He shut the freezer lid and stalked of angrily. Damon looked at me in concern as I looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked lightly.

"I'm worried about him," I sighed. He mimicked me, dragged me to the couch and plopped me down. He got some bourbon mixed with coke. I smiled slightly, "My favourite."

"I know," he smiled back as the door bell rang. He ran to answer it. It was John. I listened for a while about the device he wanted and I knew there was no way in hell he was getting it. Finally I heard him threatening to tell the council what we are, and Damon threatening to kill them.

"Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off and kill you too," D growled.

"And I'll help," I added as I walked around the corner, standing by Damon's side as he wound and arm around my waist. I noticed John's eyes flicker down to his arms and back up. He smirked slightly.

"Do you understand that?" D asked slowly. This was probably why I had this stupid crush on him. I'm seriously attracted to hot bad-boys.

"Don't threaten us," I said in the same menacing tone. He gave us a look and we smirked as he left.

XxX

It was a few hours later that we were at the Pageant. I was waiting for the band up near the makeshift stage, tuning my guitar. I was in a dark purple dress that was short, coming up to my knees, and I had some dark purple converse to match. I knew I was going to get judged for them but oh well. I had only purple make up on and I left my hair curly and down.

I glanced over at Damon who was talking to Anna and I had to admit that he looked gorgeous in a suit. The band finally arrived, all looking awesome. Carol introduced us and we began to play.

_(uh-oh uh-oh)_

_Every night I go_

_Every night I go_

_Sneaking out the door_

_I lie a little more_

_Baby, I'm helpless_

_There's something bout the night_

_And the way it hides all the things I like_

_Little black butterflies_

_Deep inside me_

_What would my mama do (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_If she knew bout me and you? (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_Oh, what would my daddy say (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_If he saw me hurt this way? (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_(uh-oh uh-oh) (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_Why should I feel ashamed_

_Feeling guilty at the mention of your name_

_Here we are again_

_It's nearly perfect._

_What would my mama do (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_she knew bout me and you? (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_Oh, what would my daddy say (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_if he saw me hurt this way? (uh-oh)_

_All the things a girl should know_

_Are the things she can't control_

_All the things a girl should know_

_Are the things she can't control_

_Ohhh_

_What would my mama do (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_If she knew bout me and you? (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_What would my daddy say? (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_If he saw me hurt this way? (uh-oh uh-oh)_

_Uh-oh uh-oh (x 4)_

_XxX_

As I was walking of stage I got many smiles and handshakes. It was horrible. I was walking towards alcohol when I ran straight into Jeremy.

"Oh hey Cas, you were great," he smiled at me as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank's Jer, why are you in such a rush?" I asked.

"Anna," was all he said.

"Go get her tiger!" I called after him. I felt Damon's presence behind me, I turned around.

"Loved the song," he said quickly. "Listen I was thinking about telling Elena about Stefan."

"Me to, you're absolutely right. She deserves to know."

He nodded and tugged me to her dressing room. She jumped and gasped as we seemingly appeared behind her.

"Hey," she smiled. I waved slightly but kept my face serious. "You guys can't be back here."

"We need to talk," D said.

"Does it have to be right now?" she asked as I sat on the couch and he started to pace.

"Yes, it kind of does," I answered.

"Normally we would have a completely different outlook of what we're about to tell you. But since it really inconveniences us..." D trailed off, looking for the right word.

"We'll squeal," I finished.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked, looking between us in confusion.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood," we said together. She was used to it by now so she didn't freak out.

"What?" she asked after a minute.

"Yeah," Damon sighed. "A month ago we would have rejoiced."

"But with the council back on the alert it is not a good time," I continued.

"For Stefan to fly off the handle," he ended.

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal," she sounded a bit frantic.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house," he told her. She looked at me as if for confirmation. I nodded sadly. She came and sat next to me.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"That's what I said," I told her quietly.

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he's spent all of his time fighting it," D said,

"When he should have been learning how to control it," I finished softly yet firmly.

"And now it's controlling him instead," Damon went on to say.

"I can't believe this I mean it's Stefan that we're talking about here," she didn't want to believe it.

"It's Stefan on human blood Elena," I stood up and stood beside him.

"He'll do anything, he'll say anything, because he's not gunna wanna stop," he explained to her.

"Trust us," I sighed. She stood up and started to freak out.

"This is all my fault, I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place," she was so quick to blame herself.

"Elena don't-" I cut off as the door opened.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked. I sighed and leant into D.

"We're just filling Elena in on your extra curricular activities," he told Stefan seriously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, acting confused. Though I had a feeling he already knew.

"I know about the blood Stefan," Elena informed him.

"We're gunna ah..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Um, we'll be downstairs. Drinking," he said and tugged me down to the bar.

Not 20 minutes later we were standing near the stairs, waiting for Elena's introduction. I waved to Caroline as she walked past. I had to go and sing for the dance but I wanted to see Elena come down first.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr Stefan Salvatore."

I looked around for Stefan but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Oh crap," I muttered as I saw Elena. I turned to Damon, "Go dance with her."

"What? No," he protested.

"You can't just leave her there okay! Do it now or you will regret it," I stared him in the eye and I quickly walked outside and back onto the stage signalling them to get ready.

I_'m dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't i ever learn_

_I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to_

_Turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now_

_Don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down_

_What's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_I've tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away_

_Don't tear me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something i can believe_

_Don't tear it down_

_What's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a __better plac_e

**Damon POV**

I began dancing with Elena. Doing the lame 'near touch' thing. My eyes kept drifting over to Cassie on the stage, listening to the beautiful song she was singing.

"Damon," Elena whispered. My focus turned back to Elena and I began doing the waltz part. I sighed and looked back at Cas. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"You don't understand. We've been best friends for over 150 years," I whispered back through unmoving lips. "And I know she doesn't feel the same, so there's so point. I'm not going to make a fool of myself Elena."

"She feels for you Damon," she whispered heatedly. "The sooner you man up and admit that you love her, to her face, the better."

"I never said anything about love," I rebutted. I was thankful Cassie was so into her song, otherwise she would have been able to hear us.

"You never denied it," she said smugly as I growled and we stepped apart. The song was over. I clapped loudly for her along with everyone else and she did a little curtsy. I laughed and her eyes floated over to me. She gave me a large smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Elena looking between us smugly.

"Oh shut up," I groaned.

XxX

**Cassie POV**

"Miss Caroline Forbes!" the Mayor announced. I cheered loudly and laughed when she waved at me.

Suddenly one of Liz's deputies I know as Andrew came over to us. "Excuse me, Damon Salvatore? Cassie Miller?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sheriff Forbes wants you, this way."

We exchanged a look of concern but followed him anyway. What had Stefan done?

XxX

We quickly found Elena and pulled her to the side.

"What is it, dod you find him?" Elena asked frantically.

"No," I answered quietly.

"But there are signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom," D told her in the same tone.

"There was blood, and that Amber girl's missing," I whispered, my own words worrying me.

"Oh my God. He-he-he wouldn't hurt her," she stuttered. "He won't."

"Let's just find him," he cut her off. "Come on, get your coat."

We walked outside to look for him quickly.

"I hope he's okay," I sighed as I walked behind Damon. He reached back and grabbed my hand.

"You're freezing," he nearly shouted.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire," I said carefully. "Cold skin is part of the deal."

"Well we wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious, so..." he took off his jacket and held it up for me. I smiled softly and put my arms through the too-long sleeves.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly. Elena was smirking at us again.

"You're welcome."

We heard screaming from the edge of the forest and headed there. Stefan was draining the life out of Amber.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed, panicked. Damon and I stood in front of her, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"It's okay," D calmed him and started to walk forward while I stayed in front of Elena, protecting her just in case. "Come on. Work through it man."

Stefan had blood all around his mouth and was breathing heavily. He suddenly picked D up and threw him away, making him hit a tree and fall to the ground. I gasped and was beside him in a second. He jumped up quickly though and sent me a reassuring look. I wasn't taking any chances and crouched into a defensive position, hissing slightly.

Before anything more could happen, Stefan was on the ground, screaming in pain. After a minute it ended and I realised Bonnie was here, making that happen.

"It's okay Stefan," I said softly.

"Stefan," Damon said strongly as he started to back away. He stared at Elena for a second then he took off running.

XxX

"She doesn't remember what happened," Liz confirmed as she walked toward Elena, Bonnie, Damon and I.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did," Damon sighed.

"She lost a lot of blood," I added.

"You didn't see anything?" Liz questioned again. They said no and she finally let the girls go. Though we had to stay to help her out a bit.

XxX

"Okay now this is getting weird," sighed Damon as we saw Anna standing around the side of the house.

"We're here to talk," as she said this Pearl came out of an alcove.

"Not in the mood," I bit out.

"Tonight has been a no good, very bad day," he informed them tightly.

"Annabel tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert," Pearl said.

"We're listening," he said after glancing at me. She handed us a small device of some sort.

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions," she told us. "He confided in me that he had created a detection device to track down the towns vampire element."

"It was the pocket watch which, by the way, nearly got Stefan killed," I bit out.

"That's what it turned out to be, yes," she allowed. "But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan hand. The night they took us. It's dial pointed at me."

"So what is this?" he asked her, eyeing the device in his hand with interest and caution.

"I have no idea," she sighed. "But now it's yours."

"What's the catch," we asked together. She smiled.

"There's no catch. My daughter wants to stay here," she told us and I looked at Anna who smiled at me. "I wanna stay here. You refuse to trust us, for good reason. Consider this an apology."

We nodded and I smiled kindly at them both, before D tugged me inside to carry out the plan. We walked up to Stefan's room and found him on the floor.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" D asked Elena, who was standing over him with a vervain dart in her hand.

"I'm sure," she breathed. Damon sighed and picked up an unconscious Stefan as I walked over to Elena and grabbed her arm, pulling her down to the cellar we were keeping Stefan in. She had tears in her eyes and I swallowed thickly.

"There's no guarantee this is going to work," D told her as he locked the door.

"It has to," she sighed and we nodded, knowing the chances were slim. I let go of her and grabbed Damon'd hand as we made to leave. We turned back when Elena didn't move.

"Coming?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"I'm gunna stay here."

She slid down the wall. D hesitated but sat down to, pulling me into his lap. I curled into him, with his jacket still on me and sighed contently. I shut my eyes, but not before I saw Damon and Elena exchange a look that confused me. I felt his hand start running through my hair and a pair of lips on my head. Then I was asleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. They're sooooooo close to getting together, I can almost taste it. Just a few more episodes, 3 to go then the season's over! To clear something up, YOU WILL LEARN HOW CASSIE DIED NEXT EPISODE! It's pretty big! Though I know some of you have already figured it out. Bare with me, the next few episodes are going to be LEDGENDARY! **

**The songs were: My Last Breath – Evanescence, Mama Do – Pixie Lott, All I need – Within Temptation. The last one is the actual song they play on the show!**

**Also, is anyone else boiling hot! I live in Australia and it is BOILING! I think I have heat stroke. I have a fan on high next to me, but it's not enough! let me know if you guys feel it too.**

**-Sonny13**


	20. Blood Brothers

**A/N: OKAY! I am so dedicated to you guys that it's 1:48 am on a school night. I am going to be soooooooo tired tomorrow. I hope I get up in time to catch the bus. If I'm late I'll blame YOU!**

**Anyway I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD :'(**

**Cassie POV**

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_I was being taken by Giuseppe. He had found out that I knew Katherine was a vampire yet said nothing, so now I was as good as dead to him. I refused to cry as he bound my hands where we were standing next to the carriage full of captured vampires, including Katherine. I had no idea what he was going to do to me, I just knew I was going to end up dead._

"_Quickly! Over here!" I heard Stefan shout. Giuseppe turned and his eyes widened before he tied the rope binding my hands to a post before running off in the direction Stefan had indicated, along with everyone else._

_I heard a noise and saw Damon running for the carriage, I gasped._

"_No Damon!" I yelled at him._

"_Cassie! Oh my God," he breathed as he came up to me. He put his hands on either side of my face and rested his forehead against mine._

"_Damon," I whispered fearfully._

"_Don't worry," he whispered back as he stared into my eyes. "You're going to be fine."_

_Just then Stefan showed up and Damon let go of me to save Katherine. I made a small scream in protest and he spun back towards me and kissed me on the lips. Just a short kiss about 3 seconds long, but it was enough to make my entire body feel on fire, despite the situation. He pulled back sharply and looked at me in shock. I'm sure my expression mirrored his._

_He turned back to the carriage door and him and Stefan pulled Katherine out. I made to help but soon realised my hands were still tied._

_Damon stood up to help me and I heard a gunshot being fired. Damon locked eyes with me and I saw pain in them. I looked at his chest where blood was pouring out. I screamed. He fell backwards as I continued to scream._

_I noticed Stefan move but before long he was shot too. I screamed again as tears started to pour out of my eyes for the first time that night. My boys, my brothers were dead. I sobbed and shut my eyes tight, knowing I was next. But the shot never came. I turned my head and saw it was Giuseppe who had fired. Their own father had killed them. He put the gun down and began to walk towards me as I cried._

**Present**

I woke up in a cold sweat and had tears running down my cheeks. I growled. I hated memory dreams. I got up and tugged on some skinny jeans and a purple puller-over sweater, splashed some water on my face, and did light eye make up to cover my puffy eyes. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Damon and Elena were standing, talking about Stefan.

"Hey," I said, but my voice sounded all croaky.

"Hey," Elena replied in a careful voice.

"What's wrong?" D asked, immediately at my side. I shook my head. "You've been crying."

"Nightmare," I shrugged as I sat on the bench. D's face softened.

"Your death?" he asked quietly, knowing they were the main source of my nightmares.

"No. Yours," I answered simply. It fell silent.

"You want some coffee Cassie?" Elena asked.

"I would love some thank you," I tried to smile, I thought I succeeded but the look on her face told me otherwise. She turned the coffee maker on and Damon stood next to me.

"We were going to go check on Stefan. You game?" he asked me. I nodded. We headed downstairs and he opened the cellar door. Stefan was there, but he was lifeless. Just pale and staring. It was depressing to see him like this.

"Stefan?" Damon asked quietly. "Stefan."

"Stef?" I asked lightly as I crouched near his face. "Little bro?"

"Stefan?" Elena tried this time. "I love you Stefan."

There was still no response so we left. Having to practically drag Elena out. I felt horrible. Poor Stefan. We stood at the door while Elena look in on him and D and I leant against the wall opposite her.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this," she breathed.

"Well you're the one who locked him up," D quipped. I stayed quiet.

"You two helped," she added.

"On the contrary, I did nothing. I was just kinda there," I told her matter-of-factly.

"We couldn't have him running around town chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires," he answered simply.

"Could we?" I asked.

"It had nothing to do with either of you actually caring about him?" she countered.

"Your thing, not mine," he answered.

"I care about him," I told her. D looked at me weirdly. "Well I'm not saying I'm not saying he's my favourite person in the world, but I definitely care a lot about him."

Elena smiled at me while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said, leading us up the stairs and into the hallway.

We got went into the sitting room and I started the fire while D picked up the device.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked as she walked into the room.

"Nope," we said together, causing her to roll her eyes. Damon continued on, "Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" she asked with a sigh.

"Nah-ah," I replied. "But did you expect her to?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was the pocket watch," Damon told her. "That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist."

"Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" I asked her curiously as I poked the growing fire with the fire poker.

"No, I've been avoiding him actually," she replied, not that I blamed her. "That and I've been here most nights."

"So you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Is that a problem?" she asked. I was beside Damon in a flash and hit him upside the head. He grunted and glared slightly, but I ignored him.

"Of course not," I told her.

"Yes, you're a complete nuisance," he said quickly and dodged me as I tried to hit him again.

She laughed a little, "I'll see you two later."

"See ya!" I called after her as I ran after D. Trying to whack him in the head.

XxX

We walked slowly down the stairs, the bottle of rabbit blood in my hand.

"We brought you something to eat," I said softly and kindly. I knew how hard this was for him.

"Yep, 100% Stefan diet approved," Damon commented. Stefan didn't move an inch, "You know what will happen if you don't eat."

"You get all rotting..." I trailed off.

"And crusty," D smirked. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," Stefan finally spoke. I rose an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Damon at his words.

"Of course you are," Damon scoffed. "We're eternally hungry. Take it."

I pushed it through the bars and rested it on the edge. He stayed in the same position.

"Stefan the human blood should be gone by now," I said softly. "Please eat."

"Or do you wanna explain why you're still in here feeling sorry for yourself?" Damon asked bluntly.

"D," I hissed. He gave me an innocent look. "Eat Stefan."

"Come on! Drink up!" Damon pushed the bottle onto the floor where it landed with a thud. Stefan looked up slightly with dark eyes. After a second he looked back at the ground. Still in the same position as before.

"Fine, whatever. Starve. Like I care," Damon muttered. I sighed again.

"Drink Stefan," I commanded softly yet sternly. He stayed the same so I just followed Damon out. We were walking into the parlour when his phone began ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman_," came the voice through the speakers.

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" he asked, agitated.

"_Ah,_ _how I got your's and Cassie's numbers is a mystery_," he replied cryptically. I groaned as I heard he had mine. "_Listen I've been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You guys interested?"_

"What kind of digging?" D asked as we looked at each other in curiosity.

"_I've got an old friend from Duke who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger," _Alaric told us. 'Nice', I mouthed to D and he nodded. Ric had friends in high places.

"Did he find anything?" Damon asked eagerly.

"_Well I had him run a track on John's cell records. He's getting a call from a number the same as the one Elena called to get Isobel, then the number was discontented._"

"Isobel knows John, whatever we knew that," he replied, bored.

"_Right well after that he started getting calls from a new number and I had my friend run a G.O. Track. I got the address, it's an apartment in Grove Hill._"

"Isobel's in Grove Hill," he asked skeptically.

"_I don't know. I thought you, Cassie and I could go take a look, see what we find_."

"Perfect, give us the address."

"_What, so you two can go without me? No, I don't think so."_

"We're not going with you. You tried to kill me," D glanced at me agin and I sighed, sitting on the couch tiredly.

"_Yeah well you did kill me,_" the teacher countered. I laughed.

"Nice!" I yelled.

"_Thank's Cas, I knew you were listening in,"_ there was a smile in his voice.

"It's what I do!" I called back. Suddenly my phone started ringing and I fished it out of my pocket, glancing at the screen, showing it was Elena calling me.

"Hello?" I said as I answered it.

"Hey Cassie, I'm just grabbing some clothes and then I'll be right over," Elena told me. "How's Stefan?"

"All Broody and boring. Pretty much the norm," I replied quickly. "Except... he won't eat anything."

"He has to eat," she sighed. I rolled my eyes. I knew that. "What's his favourite kind of... uh..."

"Blood?" I laughed. "Don't worry, I won't make you any more uncomfortable than you already are. Just be glad you're having this conversation with me and not Damon."

"Your joking's not helping," she scolded, though her voice was laced with humour. Damon hung up the phone with Ric and motioned for my attention.

"1 sec," I told her. "What?"

"Ric's coming to get us in an hour, we're gunna check out the address," he told me as collapsed in a leather chair. I nodded.

"Okay," I said to Elena. "Hurry up, I have better things to do then babysit my brother all night."

"Stefan likes puppy blood," Damon yelled so Elena could hear him. Much like I had done with Ric. "Little golden retriever puppies. With cute floppy ears. That's his favourite."

Elena scoffed in disbelief. "Ignore him," I laughed. "Bunny's or deer should do it."

"Thanks Cassie," she brightened. "See you soon."

"See ya," I grinned. Damon rolled his eyes at me and I chucked a cushion from the couch at him.

"What," he asked dumbly.

_1864_

**Stefan POV**

"_She's gone, I want it over," Damon said sorrowfully. I sighed. No longer sure what I wanted._

_I turned my head to look at Cassie where she was sitting on a rock, as far back from the water as possible. She hadn't said a word since Damon found her last night. We had both tried to make her talk but she just stared at the water, unmoving._

"_What about Cassie?" I asked him. He looked back at her and his whole face changed to one of absolute sorrow._

"_I would die a thousand deaths to take back what happened to her," he said quietly. His eyes never left her figure and I saw a stray tear fall down her cheek as she continued to stare at the water._

_Present_

**Cassie POV**

Elena told us what Stefan was planning and I turned to march down to his cellar and strangle him. Unfortunately Damon caught my hand, spinning me around and tugging me back towards Elena.

"You know he's just being dramatic. He's not actually going to starve himself," he reassured us.

"Why would he say that?" she asked quietly, almost grief stricken.

"He just feels bad about hurting that girl," he said.

"I guess this is pretty typical of him," I sighed, relaxing slightly.

"It will pass," D insisted.

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"That will pass to Elena," I whispered as I sat next to her.

"Once he eats!" Damon exclaimed.

"I didn't mean physical pain," she spoke as if she was in pain.

"I know what you meant," he replied.

"It's going to be okay Elena," I told her as I took her hand in a comforting gesture. She smiled gratefully.

"Look are you going to be okay here? We have to go do an errand with the teacher," Damon spoke as if this was the biggest chore ever.

"The teacher?" she asked, confused. "Alaric? Are you guys friends now?"

"I don't have any friends Elena," he deadpanned. I turned and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow in question. "Except my _best_ friend, Cassie."

"Better," I shrugged.

"Right," she looked down at the ground thoughtfully.

"You should stay up here," he said. I quickly caught on and turned to her as he helped me put my jacket on.

"You shouldn't be down there by yourself," I added.

"I'll be fine," she told us.

"You know, you're very trusting of him," Damon said. "Given the circumstances."

"I wouldn't be, if I was in your situation," I continued.

"But you are," she called. "So are you. Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving."

"We won't be long," we said together after a beat.

We walked out and met Ric in his car. Damon got in the passenger seat leaving me in the back. I sat back and prepared for the awkward silence that was the trip.

XxX

"This is the one," Alaric said as we walked up the driveway to a complex about 3 stories high.

"This parts tricky, we may or may not be able to get in," Damon sighed.

"Yeah, it sucks to be repelled by an invisible barrier," I added with a sigh as I knocked.

"How does that work?" he asked curiously. "Do you always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or person of entitlement-" Damon began.

"Short term rentals and hotels are...-" I continued.

"A bit of a grey area-"

"You kinda gotta play it by ear."

He scoffed at our words and it was silent before he spoke, "Can we not kill anyone tonight, please?"

"You just brought us along for our company?" he asked. Ric knew he wasn't gunna get a straight answer from him and looked at me.

"No promises," I shrugged. Damon went in, showing I could to and I followed him. We walked to a mini fridge and opened it to find several blood bags.

"We have company," Damon called to Ric and a vampire who looked vaguely familiar attacked. Ric got in a hit and he was on the ground in a second.

"Boys, boys, that's enough," D sighed.

"Violence is never the answer," I added. "I know you."

The vampire was a young one about 19 who as in the tomb. He was kinda cute. Nowhere even close to Damon, but he was okay.

"Damon? Cassandra?" he asked as he stood up.

"Your name's Henry. You were in the tomb," Damon said.

"Yes Sir. What are you doing here?" he asked.

XxX

"Let's not kill anyone tonight," D said as Ric staked Henry after he tried to attack us. "Your words, just pointing that out."

"Nice," I clapped him on the back as I turned and walked into the kitchen with Damon. Ric went to look around the house for stuff on Isobel while I took some of the blood.

"Find anything yet?" Damon asked.

"No, the place is clean," he replied.

"That's sucks," I sighed. "All this work for nothing."

"Well I found this behind the blood in the fridge," D said as he threw a beer to Ric.

"Oh man this was a real dead end," he blurted, clearly disappointed.

"I wouldn't beat yourself up over it man," Damon told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get heaps of leads in the future. One of them has to be something right?" I asked, shedding a little positive light on the situation. He sent me a grateful look.

"What did you think you were going to find?" He asked Ric. "Isobel with a cigar and slippers?"

I giggled slightly and he cast me a smile. Ric started laughing too.

"I gotta stop this. I can't keep searching for her."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"After only 2 years?" D added. "That's really moderately healthy."

"What are you two going on? 146?" he countered.

"We figure 200 more is probably a good stopping point," I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I sat cross-legged on the coffee table, in between Ric on the couch and Damon on a chair beside me.

"No answers enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why. When. You know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough," he confided in us. I almost felt sympathetic.

"She charmed me. Your wife Isobel," Damon confessed. "She took to the game, she had this excitement in her eyes. Probably should have known there was something different about her. A tie to katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her."

Ric looked at me.

"I didn't like her," he gave me a disbelieving look. "What? She was a bit-"

"That's enough Damon, Cassie. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't wanna waste any more of my life searching for answers I really don't want."

I nodded respectfully.

"I'm through with Isobel, I'm done with all of this."

He just got up and left then. We sighed but followed anyway.

XxX

We walked inside, I was ecstatic to be home. We walked into the lounge and saw Elena writing in her diary on the couch.

"Urg," Damon groaned as he tugged me along and sat me between him and her. "You're still here."

"Were you expecting anything else?" she snapped slightly.

"Nope," we said.

"So, how was the errand?" she asked curiously.

"Futile."

"Lame," I spoke at the same time as Damon, though we said different thing which made me smile a little. He grinned.

"Although I think we witnessed a teacher have a crisis," he continued.

"Stefan had anything to eat yet?" He asked lightly.

"I thought you didn't care," she quipped. "I think he's getting there, but he has a lot of guilt he needs to deal with."

I froze at her words, my face arranging into a frown. What did she know?

"It doesn't help that you two spent the last 145 years, punishing him for Katherine getting caught," she said. I squeezed Damon's hand lightly then let go and stood up. I walked over to the fire place and stared into the flames.

"What this is _our_ fault now?" Damon asked.

"No, it's nobody's fault Damon. I'm just saying neither of you are exactly innocent." I literally had no control over my face as my lip curled back in a hiss.

"You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable," she accused.

"We have a reason," I said strongly. Damon stood up and stood beside me. I turned back to face her.

"Let me ask you a question," he started as he grabbed my hand. "In all this important soul searching, cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past. Did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more. Cassie's death for instance," she replied and my nails began to dig into Damon's palm.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," I hissed and she looked taken back. D began to pull me away.

"Damon, Cassie," her voice stopped us. "Guys, tell me."

"Starting from where?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Cassie's death might be a good place to start."

"Only she can tell you that," he answered tensely. They both looked at me expectantly.

I swallowed thickly but began anyway, "It started right after I saw Damon and Stefan get shot. I thought they were dead for real. The idea that they might have Katherine's blood in their system didn't even cross my mid..."

_1864_

_Giuseppe, Mr. Fell and Jonathan Gilbert all led me to the lake, my hands were still tied and I was sobbing hard. I could still see Damon's dead body every time I closed my eyes._

"_Why not just shoot her?" asked Mr. Fell harshly._

"_The boys were shot. It would look suspicious if she was too. It needs to look like an accident," Giuseppe replied heartlessly._

_They put me in the boat and got in beside me. I was blinded by grief to the point where I wasn't aware of my surroundings. They rowed out to the middle of the lake and Giuseppe undid my bindings._

_I was suddenly aware of where we were, and what was going on._

"_Wait, No!" I screamed, but I knew it was no use. "Giuseppe, please. I can't swim."_

"_I know," was all he said before he threw me over the side._

_The water was ice cold and it was a shock. After a second my head broke the water's surface and I opened my eyes. It was pitch black but I could faintly see the torch lamp on the boat as it headed back to the bank. Then I was underwater again. I opened my eyes even though the cold stung them, but it did nothing as it was too dark to even see my hand desperately trying to find something solid to pull myself up. My head broke the surface for the last time but I barely had enough time to take a breath before I went under again. I was confused. Why couldn't I at least stay up there. I soon realised that my dress was too heavy. Added to that, my corset was probably not helping either. The cold was making me numb._

_I screamed, but it did nothing except release the last of my air supply in little bubbles. My lungs began to burn as I needed air. After another few seconds they were screaming at me to breathe. Before I knew what was happening, my body acted of it's own accord and I sucked in a deep breath of...water. Thats when I knew for sure, I was going to die._

_I had never felt pain like that. Every part of my body ached. I was sure my arms and legs were about to fall off, and my head was pounding._

_With the last bit of life I had left I looked up towards the sky. I saw the bright, full moon. It was so beautiful that a part of me was happy it was the last thing I thought I would ever see. I suddenly realised something. If I died, maybe I would see Damon again. Alive, well, and happy. And with that thought in mind, I succumbed to the darkness so eager to embrace me. And me, it._

_Present_

"Oh my God," Elena had tears in her eyes. She reached out to touch my arm but I jerked back and gave a slight snarl. I walked away from them and stared into the fire again.

"That's not the end," Damon said coldly and continued on telling her what I could not.

**Damon POV**

_1864_

_I heard a scream and a gasp. I was on my way back from watching Katherine burn in the church when it happened._

_I looked over to where I heard the sound. After a second I saw a shape, a girl, burst out of the water. She was only out of the water for a short time, but it was the face I would know anywhere. Cassie._

_I was immediately swimming in the freezing cold water. I felt sick, my head was aching and I wanted to curl into a ball and die. But I had to save Cassie. I swam and I swam. It was impossible to see anything so for the next 10 minutes I came up for air before spending as long as I could underwater, searching. I knew in my heart that it had been too long. She couldn't swim, and she was wearing such a heavy dress. But something told me I had to keep searching._

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I felt an arm. I tugged on it and pulled the arm to the surface. Thankfully it was attached to a body. I caught a glimpse of dark, long hair, and I knew without a doubt I had her. I used all my strength and pulled her lifeless body to the bank._

_I could only see her faintly in the moonlight, but it was enough to see she was almost blue. Her lips were purple and she wasn't moving, not that I expected her to be. That's when I knew for sure. She was dead._

_My heart was torn. Half of me wished Katherine had given her blood, so at least I could see her alive one more time. But the other half hoped she hadn't, because I didn't want her to have to die twice._

"_Cassie," I cried as I rested my forehead against her ice cold one. I gave a soft kiss to her, freezing, lifeless lips and carried her back to the shelter Stefan and Emily were at, all the while crying silently._

**Cassie POV**

_I woke up remembering nothing. Everything was blurry and I felt like a block of ice. I tried to take a deep breath, but I quickly realised I couldn't. I panicked and sat up before bursting into a coughing fit. I leant over as gushes of water came out of my lungs. After about a minute I could finally breath properly. I took a deep breath but cringed as my throat felt raw._

_I wiped my mouth with my hand and felt something heavy scrape across my skin. I pulled it away and realised it was a large blue and silver ring on my middle finger. I looked at it in confusion, not sure why I had it. I felt eyes on me and turned to see two boys who looked vaguely familiar. They were staring at me intently. Both with pure happiness and absolute grief spread across their faces._

_Suddenly everything came back to me. Stefan and Damon. Stefan and Damon! I stood up and that seemed to snap them out of their trance. Damon was sprinting towards me and without a second thought I was in his arms. He whispered my name over and over as I gripped onto him in fear. I felt another pair of arms around me and turned into Stefan, throwing my arms around his neck, practically squeezing the life out of my little brother. Though after a minute I turned into Damon again and refused to let go. I wanted to say something, anything. But for some reason no words could come out._

_I took another breath, thinking it might help me to talk, but my throat burned again and I wondered why._

_That's when the memory of the water came back to me. Tear came to my eyes as I ripped away from the brothers sharply and turned my attention to the dark water a few metres away. I began to shake with fear as I remembered how dark it was, and how afraid I had been. Damon saw where I was looking and his eyes softened. Did he know what happened? How? I saw a large flat rock a few feet up the hill and walked back to sit on that. I then stared out at the water, accepting the fact that I was going to die._

_XxX_

_That night I felt so sick I could barely take it. I was sure the end was near, and a part of me was grateful my suffering would be over soon. Damon was sitting beside me on my rock and we were both looking up at the beautiful night sky. I had still not been able to get a word out, but Damon seemed to understand._

_We heard the sounds of somebody approaching, and turned to see Stefan leading a girl about his age towards us._

"_What are you doing?" Damon asked him hurriedly. "Who is that?"_

"_I brought her for you two," he answered and I was taken back. What did he mean? "She's a gift. Have a seat please."_

_The strange girl sat in between Damon and I._

"_What have you done Stefan?" he asked in dis-pair._

"_Damon, Cassie. I've been to see father," at his words I tensed up. Immediately frightened at the thought of the man who killed me. "He came at me. I didn't know my own strength, there was blood everywhere, he was dying and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it."_

"_You fed," Damon finished, sounding shocked._

"_Yes," he smiled. "And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power Damon, Cassie. I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move like it's magic, and the guilt. The pain. Guys I can turn it off like a switch."_

_I leant into Damon timidly as Stefan got in our faces. I didn't like this person, whoever it was, at all. All I knew was that this was not my little brother._

"_Katherine was right, there's a whole other world out there Damon."_

"_Katherine is dead Stefan," he groaned back. "There's no world without her."_

_He started telling Damon about how good it feels and I turned away._

"_And Cassie," I looked back at the sound of my name. "That fear. That goes away too. You can feel so good, so in control and powerful, that you're not afraid of anything."_

_I was suddenly very interested... but NO! I didn't want to be a monster._

_Stefan bit into either side of her neck and let the blood spill. I was entranced by the way it smelled. I needed some, it called to me. I looked away roughly, but Stefan grabbed my face in his hands, much like he had done with Damon. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me._

"_I won't let my sister die," he hissed. Then he put some of the girls blood on his finger and stuck it in my mouth. It was the single most delicious thing I had ever had in my life. Without a second thought I put my mouth to her neck, with Damon on her other side, and we both drank deeply._

Present

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person," Damon told her. Elena was shocked by the new information and looked at me with such sympathy that I'm surprised I didn't kill her.

"Don't give me that look," I sighed as I drank straight from the bottle of bourbon. "What's done is done. No use wallowing in self pity like Captain Brooding down there."

"I suppose we should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride," D looked at me and we smiled.

"Oh my God, he said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why."

"His choice," I sighed, though I really felt upset about it.

"If he's stupid enough to make it," Damon added. "So be it."

"Don't do that you guys," she snapped. "Okay, don't pretend like you don't care.

She left and I promptly collapsed on the couch.

XxX

_1864_

"_How do you feel?" Stefan asked us. I smiled._

"_Wonderful," I laughed. They both looked at me in shock. "I know, I know. I talked!"_

_Damon grinned at me. "You were right. It is a whole new world," he told him._

"_We can all explore it together," he smiled. I crossed my arms._

"_You got what you wanted," Damon sighed. "You me and Cassie, for all eternity."_

"_But hear this little brother," I smirked the first of many smirks._

"_We will make it an eternity of misery," Damon said menacingly as we walked right up to him. "For you."_

_Damon grabbed my hand and we walked back the other way. Stefan was wrong about one thing. I couldn't just stop fearing the water. Just looking out at the lake where I died... it sent chills through to my very soul._

_I was crushed. I wanted more then anything to be dead. The only reason I didn't stake myself, was because of the man holding my hand. I guess eternity wouldn't be so bad if I got to spend every last day of it with him._

Present

I was curled up on the couch with Damon. The device in his hand and his arm around my shoulder while I snuggled into his side. To a bystander we probably looked like a couple, I almost laughed aloud at the thought.

Stefan and Elena came through the door and I felt relief wash over me as I saw my baby brother alive and well.

"Little boy lost," Damon commented and I just smiled at him. It was silent before Elena said, "I'll be upstairs, okay?"

"Okay," he replied.

"Goodnight Damon, Night Cassie," she said. I nodded to her and turned my gaze to Stefan.

"Thank you," he said as he walked closer.

"No Stefan thank you," Damon spoke before I had the chance. "You're back on Bambi blood and we're the big badass siblings again. All's right in the world."

"No I mean it," he said softly as he sat down. "Thank you. For helping her take care of me."

"You brood too much," Damon snapped. "Everything on this planet's not your fault. Our actions-"

"What we do-" I put in.

"It's not your fault-"

"We own them-"

"They belong to us-"

"You are not allowed to feel our guilt," we finished together.

"Do you feel guilt?" he questioned. I strained my jaw.

"If I wanted to... it's there," Damon answered.

"Sometimes, yes. I'm just an extremely good actress," I confessed.

It was silent and Stefan got up to walk away.

"You know Emily waited until after we had turned to tell us she had been successful in rescuing Katherine with the spell," Damon said, causing Stefan to stop in his tracks. "She didn't want us to know about the tomb. She said it would impact our decision."

"What decision?" I snapped bitterly.

"She didn't want any of us to turn," Stefan told us. "She said it was a curse."

"Witches," Damon added. "Judy little things."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked us.

"Because I didn't want you to know," D replied strongly. "Because I hated you and I still do."

"I know," he whispered, he glanced at me.

"But not because you forced me to turn," Damon admitted.

"Then why?" he asked. Damon stood up.

"Because she turned you," he said angrily. "It was just supposed to be me Stefan. Me and her sister Cassie. Just us."

With that he turned and walked out of the room. Stefan turned his eyes to me and I got up as well.

"I on the other hand, don't care that she turned you. In fact I'm kinda glad she did," I sighed. "I love you Stefan. You know that. You're my little brother. Not by blood, but you know what I mean."

He nodded.

"But there is a part of me that hates you," I continued. "And, unlike Damon, it is because you forced me to turn."

He became confused, "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, in fact if I could go back in time. I wouldn't change anything. I would still turn."

"But then why-?" I cut him off harshly.

"Because it wasn't my choice. It was made for me, by the one person I trusted more than anyone, except Damon. Right now I couldn't imagine being any happier. I'm with my brothers, for eternity. But if I was truly at peace, I would be dead in my grave," I walked passed him and up to my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: I hope that was great. Give me Reviews!**

**-Sonny13**


	21. Isobel

**A/N: Now this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but has some things in it that should make-up for that. I know you guys will like it, but let me know for sure with a review at the end! XD P.S. This episode is _very_ different to the actual one. Just a warning. And the talk between Stefan and Damon doesn't happen at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**Cassie POV**

The next morning I was looking for Damon, but I couldn't find him. I heard his voice and followed it to Stefan's room. He was on the phone to Elena.

"I hate myself," he sighed.

"What did you do now?" I asked loudly, groaning as I jumped onto the bed next to him. Today I was wearing dark jeans and a black and red top. My hair was in plaits.

"Morning Cassie," Damon smiled at me.

"Hey Cas," I heard Elena say through the phone, knowing I would hear.

"Good morning Elena," I replied loudly.

"Hey did Uncle John mention anything to you about our field trip the History teacher?" he asked her curiously.

"No I've still been avoiding him," she replied. I zoned out and leant my head against the headboard thoughtfully. How had I gotten here? A month ago I was Damon's insane best friend, but now I was... falling for him. Hard. Maybe I really was insane.

It was only when Damon called my name that I realised he had gotten up. I followed him, still looking down in thought. He nudged me.

"You okay?" he asked casually, but there was something that sounded almost like worry in his voice.

"Yeah," I replied carefully. "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced and I rolled my eyes, he knew me to well.

XxX

"And then you were all like 'It's not my fault you're ugly," I did my impression of Damon's voice. We both laughed at the memory. We were walking down the hall of the school. Ric had called us, saying it was urgent. We had come, but were walking down the hall slowly, hand-in-hand as we reminisced about this time back in the 80's when Damon got us kicked out of a restaurant.

We walked into the classroom, still laughing extremely hard as they all looked at us glumly.

"Damon, Cassie, thanks for coming," Ric said in a tone that reduced our laughs to smirks.

"Sorry we're late guys," I let a giggle slip past my lips as I leant into D.

"Dog ate our... Never mind," he added as I giggled again.

"Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" D asked in his own way of showing concern.

"I saw Isobel last night," Ric told us in a slightly pained voice.

"Isobel's here?" we asked together. "In town?"

"Perfect," I asked angrily, my good mood vanishing instantly. Isobel was a bitch, we never got along.

"Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon fired questions to Alaric as I sat on top of a desk next to Elena, tucking my legs under me and looking on curiously.

"No," he replied simply.

"No they're not?" D confirmed.

"No I didn't ask," he said in the same tone.

"What about the invention?"

"I didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you," D exploded and I exhaled loudly as I discovered we knew nothing.

"I was a little distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," he countered strongly. Fair point.

"What did she want?" I asked lightly, knowing he at least had to know that. However it wasn't he who answered, but the softer voice of Elena from beside me.

"She wants to see me, Cassie."

Damon and I both turned to stare at her like she was insane.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan spoke for the first time since we entered the room. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"Elena," I said and her head whipped towards me. I took her hand in a comforting way, like a sister would. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"I don't really have a choice," she replied quietly.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree," Ric explained. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and exchanged a glance with D as I let go of Elena's hand.

"Oh," I said dumbly. "And?"

They all looked at me with wide eyes. Sure I had gone a bit soft but I'm still a murderous vampire.

"I take it that's _not_ okay with the rest of you," Damon said and came to lean against the desk I was sitting on.

"I wanna do it."

I looked at Elena in surprise. What the hell did she think she was doing?

"I wanna meet her," she explained. "If I don't I know I'll regret it."

"It's your decision," I sighed. "But be careful."

She nodded, "I will."

XxX

Alaric, Damon and I were all standing outside the Mystic Grill. I was standing next to Ric stiffly, worried for Elena while D paced.

"I don't like this," he hissed.

"Neither do I," I added.

"Isobel made clear we're not to step foot inside," Ric repeated.

"We're not gunna kill her in a crowded restaurant," Damon scoffed.

"You're not gunna kill her period," he snapped. I huffed and crossed my arms like a child who had been denied a treat from the shops.

"She ruined your life," D stated.

"Yet you still wanna protect her?" I asked carefully. "Human's are weird."

Damon gave me a slight smile and continued his pacing.

"She's my wife," Ric said. We gave him a look. "_Was. _Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is is cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity," Damon told him. I sighed wistfully as I remembered the good old days when I didn't give a rat's ass about any human at all. Now look where I was, all caring and nice...ish.

"Yeah, see I don't get that," he said in a confused voice. We looked at him, wondering what he was on about now. "Stefan has his humanity. He's a good guy. Hell you're a bitch, you're a dick and you both kill people. But I still see something human in you two. But with her there was nothing."

Damon looked at me for a moment, and we silently agreed to explain it to him.

"You can turn it off," D blurted. _Subtle._

"It's kind of like a button you can press," I tried to explain, but it was hard.

"Stefan's different, he wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of 'How I met your Mother'," at this I laughed loudly. I love that show. Barney is awesome. Damon sent me a slight smile. "He shuts his feelings out. The problem is that as a vampire your instinct is not to feel."

As he said this I looked down at my shoes. "That doesn't mean we don't though."

"Isobel chose the easy rode. No guilt or shame," he spoke as he came and stood on my right, with Ric on my left. "No regret. I mean come on, if you could turn it off wouldn't you?"

"You two haven't," he accused. We scoffed in sync.

"Of course we have Ric," I smiled. "It's what makes us so absolutely awesome."

"And fun to be around," D added.

XxX

"See Ya Shannon!" I yelled to my guitarist as I walked out of the building the band was getting to practise in.

"Later Cas!" she replied.

I shook my head with a smile and walked down the path, along the forest edge. I took a deep breath and smelt some daffodils a little to the right of me. I felt like getting them so I took a step into the shadows of the trees and bent down to pick the pretty white flowers and I felt something sharp in my neck. My veins felt like they were on fire and I hissed in pain as I straightened out. I turned to see who stabbed me but saw nothing more as a large, pointy piece of wood collided with my stomach. I groaned and fell to the ground, only to see a dark figure come towards me. The person was obviously female and I hissed as another vervain dart stabbed me. Then I was unconscious.

**Damon POV**

"You tell the little bitch to come get it herself."

I got up and stalked off angrily. "Damon!"

I turned back to her at the sound of my name, "What now?"

"How's Cassie?" I was thoroughly confused by her question. Why would she care? She hated my Cassie.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. She shrugged, but an evil smirked formed on her lips.

"No reason. Do you even know where she is?"

Again I was confused but answered anyway, "She would have finished band practice, she should be at home by now."

"Okay then," she whispered as if she knew something I didn't.

"What?" I snapped.

"Tell the bitch I said hi," she smirked. I hissed and felt my fangs enlarge.

"Don't you dare call her that Isobel," I growled. She nodded thoughtfully and turned away. I just growled and stalked out of the house.

**Cassie POV**

I started to wake up and the first thing I noticed was that my hands were bound and it was pitch black. I tested my legs and found the could move freely. I must have been hanging from the roof or something. After a minute I noticed something was wrong. I was wet up to just below my chest. I looked down and realised I was hanging in water.

I immediately started panicking as fear crawled into every pore of my being. I began kicking wildly and screaming at the top of my lungs, struggling to get free. I started to sob.

Suddenly a small door opened opposite me. The faces of John and Isobel looked in on me as I cried hysterically.

"So it is true," Isobel smirked thoughtfully. "Cassie Miller is afraid of a little water."

"Where am I?" I sobbed harder.

"You're in a water tank," John informed me. "We had to be sure you were somewhere it would be difficult to escape from. You're practically frozen with fear now."

I snarled and leapt forward but my tied hand held me back. I was incredibly weak and I figured I had a lot of vervain in me. Isobel smiled at me and began to tip a bottle of something into the water.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" I stammered pathetically. Neither of them answered, but shortly after I felt the searing pain surrounding me. "Liquified vervain."

They nodded, smirking.

"Why?" I breathed before hissing in pain and sobbing again.

"I need the device from Damon," she explained. "You're his weakness Cassie. Surely you know that."

"What are you t-talking about?" I cried.

"Oh I think you know," John replied. "We'll be seeing you."

Then he swung the door shut. I remembered I was in water and began screaming again, both from pain and fear. I started getting flashbacks from the night I died and I struggled more against my bindings before collapsing again.

**Damon POV**

It had been 4 hours and I hadn't gotten a word from Cassie. I was going insane with worry when Stefan, Elena and Bonnie walked in. I ran up to them and they looked surprised.

"Have you guys seen Cassie?" I asked hurriedly.

"No, why?" Stefan asked.

"I haven't heard a word from her in 4 hours," I hissed and began pacing. Suddenly I remembered something that made me freeze. "Isobel mentioned Cassie when I saw her earlier today."

"What did she say?" Elena asked, panic colouring her tone.

"She wanted to know if I knew where she was," I replied. Suddenly my phone began ringing. "Speak of the devil."

"Hello Damon," Isobel greeted me slyly.

"Where is she?" I hissed.

"Oh don't worry, she's quite uncomfortable," she laughed. I suddenly heard a piercing scream. It was so loud that even Bonnie and Elena heard through the phone without heightened senses.

"What have you done with her!" I yelled.

"That's none of your business," she replied.

"The hell it's not!"

"Well, if you ever want to see her again Damon, I suggest you give Elena the device," and with that all I heard was another piercing scream and some sobs as the phone cut of.

"Oh my God," Elena had tears in her eyes. I felt completely numb. Then the anger came, and with all my strength I hurled my phone at the wall, making it smash into a thousand pieces. I was breathing heavily. And now I needed a new phone.

I handed the device over to Elena without a second thought.

"But Damon!" Elena protested.

"If it was anything else, there would be no way in hell I would give it to you. But it's Cassie, _my_ Cassie. I have no choice," I was in pain, knowing she was. I didn't know what they were doing to her but I knew it was causing her agony.

"Don't worry, Bonnie is going to de-spell it. Everything will be okay," I just nodded at her words. I couldn't form words. The witch de-spelled it, but all I could think about was Cassie. I needed her. I always knew I did, but this experience showed me that I needed her more than I thought, in a different way than I always had. That's when I knew for sure.

I was falling in love with Cassie.

**Cassie POV**

I was woken by the sound of the door opening. I was expecting sunlight, but instead more darkness poured in. I felt the water move as I shifted and I whimpered again. This was a nightmare come to life.

"Time to go," Isobel sighed. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I didn't want to stick around and find out.

I was still in searing pain, I was terrified and wanted to go home. The thought of home, Damon. I ripped to rope holding me in a large tug that used up the last of my strength. I quickly realised I hadn't thought this through properly and I hissed again as the vervain poisoned water came into contact with the rest of my dry skin. My eyes widened in fear as I plummeted entirely into the water for the first time in close to 150 years. I screamed and thrashed and sobbed. The pain and fear mixed together was unbearable.

Finally, after an eternity, someone pulled me from the water. It was one of the guys Isobel had compelled and he was covered in bite marks. I was on solid ground shortly after that and all I wanted to do was kiss the dirt beneath my feet. I restrained myself.

I had to get away. I started struggling but I was incredibly weak, except this guy was human so he still had some trouble holding me. After a minute another guy grabbed my other arm and led me through the growing darkness to God knows where. I didn't fall unconscious again, but I did collapse, unable to hold myself up as the guys held my dead weight easily. I was feeling sleepy and my eyes dropped closed.

But I stayed awake, barely.

**Damon POV**

"No, I was going to kill him," Isobel cooed creepily. I could wait no longer.

"Where's Cassie?" I exploded. Isobel turned and smirked at me.

"Right over there," she inclined to behind her minions and I saw too large guys holding Cassie tightly. Her head was down and her eyes were closed, it took all I had to hold myself in place. I continued to stare at her and soon noticed she was soaking wet. My eyes widened. I gasped/growled.

Elena and Stefan looked closer and noticed what I had. "Oh no," Elena almost sobbed. Cassie had been tortured both physically and mentally. I felt like crying. Though of course I didn't.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any," Isobel told Elena who had tears in her eyes. I glanced at Stefan and he looked about the same. My eyes were immediately back to Cassie as Elena began talking again.

"But you took a risk with Damon," she persisted. "How did you know that he was going to give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with Cassie," she answered simply. I turned my stare to Elena who looked a tiny bit smug despite the situation. It was silent and I looked around awkwardly. Then it hit me. She was right.

Elena and Isobel continued talking, but after my revelation, I couldn't tear my eyes from Cas. I was in love with her. My Cassie. The conversation drifted to Katherine and I didn't even care. All I wanted to do was gather Cas up in my arms and kiss her. But she was so fragile right now that I would have to hold off a while.

"Goodbye Elena," I heard her say. As she walked off she nodded to the two guys holding Cassie and they threw her to the ground roughly. I snarled. Then I was kneeling by her side, holding her to me as her eyes fluttered open.

"Damon?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes, it's me Cas. You're safe, I promise."

Tears came to her eyes and she pulled me into a weak hug. I squeezed her back carefully.

"They held me in a water tank," she nearly sobbed. I ran my fingers through her long, soaking hair, "Then they poured vervain in it."

"Shhhh," I cooed. "It's okay. You're okay."

Without glancing back to see the smug look on Stefan or Elena's faces, I picked her up bridle style and was home in under a minute. I took her up to her room, grabbing a blood bag on the way then set her on her bed. She quickly drained the blood as I watched her closely. She sighed and walked into her closet. A second later she came out on some red boxers and a black shirt, before flopping on the bed. I smiled softly and pulled the covers up for her. She snuggled into the bed and I turned to go.

She moaned slightly in protest and I felt a small hand grab my wrist.

"Stay," she whispered. I nodded immediately and my shoes were off in a second. I hopped in beside her and wrapped my arms around her middle. She curled into me and I kissed her forehead and turned her lamp off. In the dark I saw her turn her head and look up at me at an odd angle. She had a strange look in her eyes. I glanced at her red lips and was so tempted to kiss her that I almost lost control and did so. But she beat me to it.

Her kiss was slow and soft, almost tired. It made my dead heart feel more alive then in the whole of my existence. It lasted about 8 seconds before she pulled away and whispered sleepily, "Thank you."

"For what?" I whispered back after I had gotten over my shock and delight.

She didn't answer but snuggled closer into my side as I held her tighter and we both fell asleep.

**A/N: There, YES they kissed. I wasn't planning on it, but I kinda felt pressured by you guys to make it happen... so I did. They're not together yet, though it's coming. 1 episode to go, then I start season 2, which I have BIG plans for. Review!**

**-Sonny13**

**xx**


	22. Founder's Day

**A/N: Last one for the season. I know it took a while but I wanted it to be perfect. Katherine and Damon never kissed at the end of the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Only Cassie is mine.**

**Cassie POV**

I woke up in Damon's arms totally confused. I started to remember yesterday's events and I shivered. I can't believe I kissed Damon. I got up and walked to my closet, but stopped and looked back at the sleeping man on my bed. His hair was all messy and he looked peaceful. I knew I was in love with him.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to forget the kiss (for now anyway) and get changed.

I put on some dark jeans, a light green and flowing shirt with a white belt around the waist and grabbed my aqua coloured converse. Just as I was doing up the laces I heard my name being called desperately.

"Cassie?" D yelled. "Cas!"

"Yeah?" I asked as I opened the door and looked over at him. He sighed in relief.

"Thank God. For a minute there I thought..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. I nodded, also sort of unable to speak. I sighed and turned to my mirror, quickly doing some light-eyeliner, mascara, blush and red lipstick. I brushed my waist-length hair quickly and halfway through noticed Damon staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then changed his mind.

"Nothing," he replied. I raised an eyebrow and was about to question further when my phone interrupted me.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Cassie, it's Elena," Elena's voice came through the phone. "Can I ask for a favour?"

"Sure," I said immediately.

"Thanks, I know you went through a lot the other day so you don't have to -"

I cut her off smiling slightly, "Elena, I'm fine now. What can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to get ready for the Founders parade and I have to wear a dress from your time period. I don't understand the layers, or the underwear. Don't even get me started on the corset."

I laughed as I sat back on the bed next to D who was still looking at m weird, "I know exactly what you mean. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay, thank you _so_ much," I could hear her smile.

"No problem," I replied and hung up the phone as I went over to my desk and grabbed my leather jacket and my wallet. I quickly walked over to my chest of draws where I kept my hundreds of perfume bottles and sprayed one of the older scents. It smelt kind of like roses, but had a slight edge to it.

I was standing next to the side of the bed D was on with my hands on my hips.

"What?" he asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to sit there staring at me all day, or are you going to get dressed and come with me to the parade?"

"I'll just meet you there," he answered. I nodded and quickly bent down to kiss his cheek but he turned slightly and my lips met the corner of his mouth in a half-kiss. I pulled back and we stared at each other for a few seconds before I cleared my throat and turned to go.

"See ya," I muttered.

"Bye," he replied and then I was gone.

XxX

"Don't be stupid Elena," I sighed. "You look amazing."

She nodded, breathing deeply. I rolled my eyes. "Is this sort of how you looked back then?"

Her question pulled me from my thoughts. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she was the spitting image of Katherine right now, so I just gave a small laugh, "Not at all. I owned about 2 dresses. The rest of the time I borrowed Damon's pants and shirts."

"Wow," she laughed. "Rebel."

I rolled my eyes again and headed over to Damon while Stefan headed to Elena. We met in the middle and I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Huh," I mused as I straitened his collar. "Isn't this a blast from the past."

"It definitely feels strange," he replied. I gave him a quick hug.

"Good luck on the float Stefan," I told him as I began to walk back to D. "Don't fall on your face!"

I stood next to D and his eyes left Elena and drifted to me. "She looks like her so much today."

"I know," I sighed. His arm slipped around my waist and I leant my head on his chest. "I almost regret curling her hair."

He chuckled and led me over to the edge of the street where we watched the parade. Jeremy waved brightly to me, and I returned the gesture. I really like that kid. Then the Miss Mystic float came past and Caroline had a permanent smile on her face as she waved brightly to me. I laughed a little and waved back. D and I gave a little wave to Stefan and Elena to which they exchanged an annoyed look but waved back anyway.

"What do you want?" I heard a familiar soft voice ask. I turned and saw Bonnie looking at Damon who was looking at her with a strange expression.

"We're just watching the parade," he replied. She frowned and turned to walk away. Damon made to follow her and I caught his arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The right thing," he smiled slightly and pulled me up to her.

"Where are you going?" I yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"Away from you two," she snapped.

"I wanna say something to you," he insisted.

"Both of you just leave me alone."

"Thank you," Damon strongly. "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. Or worse, Cassie. I don't take what you did lightly. You ensured I wouldn't lose the most important thing to me in the world, so thank you."

I found myself blushing slightly at his words and he glanced at me, his hand threading through mine sending heat up my arm.

"I did it for Elena," she was confused.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful," he replied. She looked at me and I smiled warmly.

"As am I," I told her sincerely. "Thank you."

"And... we owe you," he added. I nodded. "Enjoy the parade."

We turned and walked away, our hands still joined and I sighed.

"What's got you sighing?" he asked as he nudged me. He tried to sound casual but there was an undertone to his voice that made it obvious he was worried.

"That was sweet," I replied, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" he stopped as we walked into the Mystic Grill.

"Well, don't get me wrong. I love the whole bad boy thing, it's very hot, but it's nice to see that part of you every now and then. The part that gives me a real smile and says sweet things and hugs me for no reason," he was giving me a strange look so I shook my head as I exhaled loudly. "Never mind, it's just some lame girl thing."

He said nothing but continued to look at me with an expression that could almost be described as fascination. I rose an eyebrow in question and he just shook his head. I was about to speak again when I spotted Elena walking into the Grill. I turned towards her and Damon gave a sigh of relief. Though I don't know why.

"I like you better like this," he admitted and I nodded. It was very hard to take her looking so much like Katherine. "The period look didn't suite you."

"Is that an insult?" she asked us.

"Actually Elena, it was a compliment of the highest order," we both raised our eyebrows in disbelief and confusion. He gave me a small smirk and explained, "I'm being sweet."

"Oh god," Elena groaned, "Can you stop with the flirty comments and that eye thing you do? It's making me sick."

"What eye thing?" he asked, purposely doing the smoldering eye thing again. I bit my lip, his eye thing was incredibly hot. I locked eyes with him and he did it again, giving me the urge to giggle.

"Don't make me regret being your friend," she told us. "Okay."

We rolled our eyes and nodded as she saw someone behind us and rushed over to them. I turned an saw Jeremy, who was looking pretty mad at the table. I felt bad. I was starting to feel really close to him lately. I hoped he was okay. Damon and I sat back and watched as Elena spoke.

"You can go to hell Elena," he replied coldly in response to her speech. My jaw nearly dropped open and I followed him out, tugging D with me.

"I have so man emotions, but I don't know how to express them. Being a teenager's so hard," Damon spoke in a slightly whiny voice.

"Dick," Jeremy growled.

"You don't talk you him like that," I growled, appearing in front of him. I hated to do this to him, but he was crossing a line.

"I'm not your sister and from now on," he continued, standing next to me.

"You don't talk to your sister that way either," I finished.

"What? You two going to kill me just cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" he snapped.

"Cut her some slack," Damon replied.

"She erased my memories," he began. I rolled my eyes.

"No I did," D admitted.

"Look Jeremy, she was just protecting you," I tried to reason with him.

"Well that wasn't her call to make," he explained. He turned to walk off but Damon grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him back roughly. They had a mini stare down.

"Boys," I warned, but was ignored.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene," Jeremy threatened.

"You'd be unconscious before you even got a word out," D countered just as darkly. I felt Stefan come up beside me.

"Let him go," he demanded. Damon didn't move an inch. Jeremy's face contored in pain and I panicked slightly.

"Damon," I said softly, putting my hand on his arm. He glanced at me and let him go.

"You alright?" Stef asked Jer.

"Yeah," he answered, kind of breathless.

"What my brother and sister are trying to say is don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, Cassie provoked her, and I killed her. She was a threat to you and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry it happened, I wish it hadn't."

He stared at us for a while before finally speaking angrily, "You, shouldn't of made me forget."

He then turned and stalked off. I sighed regretfully and shook my head.

"Good cop, bad cop," Damon smirked. "I like it."

"What are you two doing?" he groaned.

"He was being a punk," D explained.

"We were just putting him in his place Stefan," I shrugged.

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your buisness," he replied. "So stay out of it."

"Oh so there's only one do-gooder role here available. Oh our bad," D laughed.

"We're sorry," I added sarcastically.

"Get over yourselves."

"Please," I scoffed. "Get over ourselves. Really Stefan?"

"I would prefer it if you would leave Elena alone and go back to flirting and secretly desiring each other," he smirked confidently. I stiffened and felt D behind me do the same.

"Your silence admits everything," he added as he turned and walked back into the grill. I cleared my throat and looked at the ground awkwardly. After about a minute of that Damon spoke randomly.

"You want some fairy floss?" he asked.

"I would love some," I smiled and hooked my arm in his, letting him lead the way.

XxX

"Cassie, there you are," Carol sighed in relief when she ran up to me as I ate the last bite of cotton candy.

"Here I am," I replied with fake cheerfulness. "What's up?"

"Are you ready?" she asked as if I was stupid.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused. I looked at Damon beside me who just shrugged.

"You're singing tonight, remember?" she elaborated.

"No I'm not, you said I could have tonight off. What with it being founders day and all..." I trailed off.

"No, the other band called in sick. I left you a message."

"Oh, well," I sighed and looked to D for help. Again he just shrugged and smirked. _Ass_. "Okay, I'll be up there in a moment."

She nodded with a tight lipped smile and headed off. I sighed and slipped my jacket on.

"Thanks for he help Jackass," I hissed at Damon as I straitened my collar.

"No problem babe," he smirked and kissed my cheek before disappearing, no doubt going somewhere to watch me. I blushed and jogged at a human pace over to the stage.

"Hey Shannon," I said to my new friend as I jumped on the stage and put on my guitar which they had thankfully brought.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled into the mic. to draw attention. "Is everyone having a good time?"

I got a chorus of 'yeahs' and smiled. I turned back to the band and asked what song we were singing.

"If I die young," Tristan replied. The others nodded and I turned back to the crowd.

"Alright, we're going to sing you a little sing we've been working on recently called 'If I Die Young'. I hope you like it."

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_oh oh oh oh _

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man _

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin' _

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_oh oh _

_The ballad of a dove _

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

"Thank you very much," I smiled as the audience cheered. I hoped down from the stage and walked was walking towards the Mystic Grill when I was intercepted by D.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I replied. He grabbed my hand naturally and we started walking around randomly.

"Nice song," he spoke softly.

"Thanks," I grinned as he nudged me a little.

"When did you write it?" he asked.

"Oh, only about a year ago. I was thinking about what I would have wanted if I had really died, instead of becoming undead."

He was silent so this time I nudged him. He gave me a small smile. I was about to say more when Anna appeared in front of us.

"Your still here?" he asked.

"Hey Anna," I waved, rolling my eyes at Damon's rudeness. She said nothing back but grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the cover of a large tree before speaking. Damon was dragged with me because of our still attached hands.

"There's something you two need to know," she told us. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're all ears," I said cautiously.

"The Vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" he asked after we recovered from our shock.

"I went to them," she admitted. "They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the founding families dead.

"When is this supposed to happen?" we asked together as I clutched Damon's hand tighter.

"When the fireworks start."

"Crap," I cursed.

"John Gilbert wants to use his invention on them," Damon put in our information.

"Well then we can't be here," she panicked.

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated," I explained. "Bonnie did it."

"Well then a lot of people are going to die."

"Where are they now?" D asked seriously.

"They're already here Damon, Cassie," she replied regretfully.

"We gotta go," I whispered to her and she nodded. I quickly gave her a tight hug which she returned. "Stay safe."

"You too."

I stepped back and grabbed D's hand, pulling him along trying to find Alaric.

"Ric!" he called out as he spotted him.

"Yeah?" he asked us.

"You keep those nifty little Vamp weapons in the car?" D questioned hurriedly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires," he answered him.

"The weapons would be fairly helpful," I added.

"Oh, got it," he immediately rushed off. We turned at the sound of laughing and saw Elena and Stefan walking hand-in-hand towards us. We were instantly beside them. Me next to Elena and Damon next to me.

"Ah, what are you guys doing?" she asked, confused.

"Saving you're life honey," I answered sweetly.

"15 words or less," D continued.

"Tomb Vamps are here," I added on.

"Founding families are the target-"

"Get her out of here-"

"Now," we finished together before walking off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, what?" Stefan called after us.

"That's more than 15 words Stefan!" Damon replied and I gave him a slight salute and smirk.

We stalked off to find John and we tracked him just as the fireworks went off. We were inside the old Gilbert building in seconds, me fighting back growls.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" asked Damon angrily.

"You're a colosal idiot," I added in the same tone. He glared at me and D pulled me to him, his arm slipping around my waist.

"Yes, as a matter of I do," he answered Damon's no doubt rhetorical question. I snapped and stalked forward, out of D's grasp, fully intending to rip his throat out when he suddenly turned and did something to the device.

I heard this loud screeching noise and seconds later I was on the ground screaming in pain. It felt like a thousand tiny, burning needles were penetrating my skull and all I could do was hold my head in agony. I screamed again as the pain increased.

"Cassie!" I heard Damon groan before he too started yelling out in pain. I felt something sharp and cold in my arm before the burning in my veins came and I surrendered to unconsciousness.

XxX

I smelt smoke.

That's all that registered in my mind. I heard my name being called and I was being shaken. I groaned in pain and opened my sore eyes to see a frantic Damon.

"D," I whispered.

"Cassie," he replied in the same tone. I sat up with difficultly and saw the room on fire. I blinked back tears.

"Damon," I whimpered. He had me in his arms in a second and I was practically sitting in his lap. His arms were encircling me and my head was on his chest. I was shaking. I was so scared in that moment. I was going to die, and worse, so was Damon.

Something in me snapped, I forgot everything and kissed his neck slightly. He froze, but in the good way, like shock. So I experimentally kissed him there again. And again, and again. Just soft butterfly kisses. I worked my way up and kissed his jaw. I cant be sure, but I think he actually shivered. I kissed a little higher, one more and I would be at his lips. Unfortunately, before I got the chance, the door at the top of the stair banged open and Stefan was by our side.

Thankfully ignoring what he was seeing he picked me up and set me on my feet, before helping Damon stand. I grabbed his hand and he helped us out. The minute we were outside, I took a deep breath of fresh air.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief to see we were okay and I smiled at her and the witch. My gaze turned to Damon, who was staring at me.

"Oh thank God," he exclaimed and the next second he was hugging me. Whispering into my hair, "Cassie."

I ignored the knowing stares of the others and hugged him back tightly.

XxX

I had just gotten into fresh jeans and a shirt after a nice warm shower. Damon had dropped me off, saying he needed to speak to Jeremy about Anna. I was upset by her loss, but hadn't had the time to even cry yet. I sighed as I walked into the lounge and stared into the fire. I watched the flames as I thought about how close it had been with the fire in the basement. I shook my head to clear the thoughts as I heard Damon walk in and stand beside me.

"How's Jeremy?" I asked quietly.

"He's actually okay with everything," he replied. "Well, pretty much okay."

"I can't believe you saw her die," I sighed. He was silent.

"What are we doing?" he asked me suddenly, his stare intense.

"We're standing in the lounge room, looking at the fire?" I was confused. What did he mean?

"No," he paused, before taking a step closer to me and gesturing between us. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," I admitted looking down at my feet. "Everything used to be so simple. A few months ago you were D, my best friend who was a total idiot and who the thought of kissing disgusted me."

"And now?" he asked in a slightly husky voice that made me bite my lip.

"Now you're..." I trailed off. Not knowing what to say. "I don't even know."

"What do you say we find out?" he suggested. I looked up, confused as to what he was implying. But before I could ask, his mouth was on mine. It lasted less than a second, before we both pulled away in shock at the electric jolt that past though us. I took a step back and went to turn away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

This time when our lips met, I was prepared. They moved against each other with passion, letting out all the emotions kept inside. Before I knew what what happening my back was against the wall beside the fire place and he was kissing down my neck. I was breathing heavily but wanted more, so I grabbed his hair and pulled his face to meet mine again in yet another searing kiss. My hands were quick to pull off his jacket, and he was all to happy to comply. His hands set to work rubbing up and down my sides while I ripped his black shirt open, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. I giggled and he took his face away from mine, long enough to pull my sweater over my head. I laughed again as he began to walk backwards and up some stairs.

Our lips never left one another's as we continued to make our way towards his room. The door was open and he made quick work of my small shirt before I heard the door slam shut, and I was lost to the passion.

**A/N: YAY! They're together. Incase it wasn't clear, yes, they slept together!**

**I know this story now says completed, but don't worry. When the Vampire Diaries season2 comes to DVD in Australia, where I live, I promise I will start a new story for it.**

**This SEQUEL will be called 'Something More'. So everyone better author alert me to make sure you don't miss it.**

**In the mean time make sure you guys check out my other stories and leave reviews!**

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! I'll see you next time.**

**Sonny13**

**xx**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
